Photography
by Weirdo Lyrock
Summary: AU/Johnlock/ Dark-Possesive Sherlock/ OoC/ A veces suponemos que detrás de una foto no hay nada más. Pero siempre existe algo/ John sólo era un deprimente fotógrafo amateur. El otro, una magnífica fotografía/ "—Te gusta ser consumido, porque eres un adicto. Como yo. — relamió sus labios frente al rubio. —Justo como yo"
1. I Nothing in my way

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC._

 _AU/Johnlock._

 _Enjoy._

 _ **POR CIERTO:** Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen. _

* * *

**_I. Nothing in my way._**

Bastó sólo un momento para que aquella imagen culminara en lo más profundo de su memoria. En el remoto instante en que las alas se expandieron para que el ave emprendiera el vuelo hacia el cénit, el mismo manto grisáceo que acaparaba la atención de sus orbes azulados, perdidos en el simple _pajarillo_ que lo había dejado en aquella plazoleta poco frecuentada.

Aún absorto, John se limitó a tragar saliva.

Maravillado por la simple belleza que podría otorgar el corretear de un recién nacido dispuesto a abandonar aquel perdido nido entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Tierra llamando a John.— Una melodiosa voz se coló por sus oídos, haciéndole dar inconscientemente un leve respingo. Y antes de que pudiera espabilar como era debido, una estruendosa risa contagió los labios de su novia. Él, frunció los labios algo molesto, sosteniendo con fuerza la cámara que se encontraba entre sus manos. —Mary.—

—Oh, _honey,_ debiste ver tu cara.

Carraspeó fuertemente, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente más por un gesto de _no saber como reaccionar_ que por verdadera gracia, desviando su vista hasta el objeto que sostenían sus ásperos dedos. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que poseía la absurda manía de distraerse completamente en algo hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Como si el _irse de allí_ era todo lo que quisiera después de todos los sucesos de su vida que lo llevaron a ser lo que era hoy en día. Un fotógrafo _amateur_ , con un sueldo de mierda y una vida no muy distinta a lo que ganaba.

Hasta que había llegado Mary. La misma rubia que ahora acariciaba su mejilla con suaves movimientos oblicuos provocados por uno de sus pulgares, con cariño y parsimonia, como si estuviese tratando de calmar al _deprimente_ de su novio. —Debió de ser divertida, _¿No?_ — susurró amablemente ante la mujer, depositando un casto beso en una de las mejillas sonrosadas.

La intromisión de la rubia en su vida había logrado sacarlo -temporalmente-, de aquellos malos días; sin cuestionar ni retroceder, su ayuda incondicional era de lo que estaría profundamente agradecido para siempre.

Pues, _¿Cómo no?_

Había sido la primera en apoyarlo con su sueño de ganarse la vida como fotógrafo. Encontrándole cursos de poco tiempo para perfeccionarse y dándole el empujón que él había necesitado.

Pero aún así, _no era suficiente._

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?— Él suspiró. —Por lo visto, creo que no podré tenerle las fotos para hoy en la tarde.— Mary frunció el ceño, resguardando sus manos en el abrigo rojo que estaba llevando esos fríos días. —John, tu jefe te pateará el culo. ¿No dijiste que debías tenerlas la semana pasada?

—Si, bueno, Mary, escucha. _Escucha._ — Insistió por las molestas reprimendas y por el _tedioso cacareo_ que se llevaría si no lograba zafarse de ella. —Mi jefe no me hará nada, no es tan hijo de puta como te parece. Solamente es exigente y yo por falta de tiempo, debí haber tenido sus fotografías.

—Pero no es...-

—Tranquila, no me pasará nada. Además fue un golpe de suerte el haber conseguido el empleo ante mis insuficientes conocimientos para la fotografía. No te embrolles, hay cosas peores.— Respondió, tranquilizándola. Y ella, de forma desconfiada, sólo musitó un _"está bien"_ y un " _te llamaré para cenar"_ antes de despedirse con un alegre beso del aspirante.

Entonces, la vio partir, obligándose a enfocarse en el aburrido trabajo que tenía que desempeñar para una revista de la que, sinceramente, no tenía _puta_ idea de que temas trataban. A él sólo lo habían contratado para hacer las fotos de unos _pajaritos_ que saldrían en la sección de _nosabíaquecosa_ o de otras que no tenían ninguna importancia. Pero no podía quejarse después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que alguien le hiciera el mínimo caso a su _existencia._

En eso era lo que se había reducido el último año: una rutina que pronto volvería a someterlo a la antigua época de _depresión._

 _Porque sí,_ había pensado que dedicándose a lo que siempre le había gustado en la vida, podría ser _feliz._ Pero aquella idea había mermado en cuanto comprendió que aunque tuviera un _sueño_ , se vería limitado por alguien 'superior' que le ordenaría qué hacer y qué no.

Por lo pronto, necesitaba más el dinero que el llegar a ser _infinitamente_ feliz. Y ni en broma comenzaría a trabajar como el médico que todos esperaban que fuese.

Sus divagaciones terminaron, antes de sacar de entre su abrigo de un verde algo musgo, su celular. El mismo que le indicaba la hora de partir hacia la oficina que _quizás, sólo quizás,_ no volvería a ver.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas, _¿Probablemente?,_ desde su llegada al despacho de su jefe y hasta su retirada hacia la plaza ahora desierta, que se encontraba cerca de su departamento. Dos horas en las que tuvo que soportar de sobremanera los gritos iracundos del _viejete ese_ que remarcaba su estupidez y faltas de habilidades que John sólo se limitaba a ignorar, con una mirada furiosa a lo que era la barriga del hombre que se movía de forma bizarra por sus movimientos airados. —Tu inoperancia me repugna, _blablablablabla.—_

De cualquier forma, la conversación se vio por terminada cuando el _principiante, practicante o aspirante_ a fotógrafo profesional, salía a grandes zancadas de la institución. Sumergiéndose al gris y húmedo _Londres_ que lo abrazaba con el frío que anunciaba la inminente llegada del invierno.

Trató de refugiar su rostro con el suave pelo sintético que rodeaba parte del cuello de su abrigo en búsqueda de su propio calor, y también quizás, de _algo de vida._

Y antes de sentirse perdido entre sus pensamientos, logró llegar a aquel desolado lugar, pequeño, olvidado, escueto; perdido en la bruma de los londinenses que ignoraban olímpicamente la ubicación de aquella pequeña plaza. Ésa que había descubierto al vagar por las calles de la ciudad.

Logró sentarse en una banca suavemente alejada de la pequeña pileta que se encontraba al centro, y sobrecogido por el viento, sus manos viajaron desde sus bolsillos hasta el bolso donde llevaba su inseparable cámara.

Y fueron en esos instantes, en que nuevamente se embelesó al ver aquel objeto al que se _aferraba tanto._ Repasó con las yemas de sus dedos cada uno de los botones, la pequeña pantalla, el lugar donde se encontraba el lente; con un tierno y grácil cuidado que fácilmente podría confundirse en una caricia comprensiva. Como si estuviese tratando de sanar lo que muchos no veían, y que él vislumbraba desde su posición; su propio reflejo en la pequeña pantalla. Las heridas de un _pasado y un presente,_ que intentaba mermar conectado a la cámara que almacenaba su propia visión: _él._

Carraspeó al sentir un nudo en su garganta que lo hizo sentir avergonzado y lo obligó a levantar su nubosa mirada.

Para su sorpresa, había una persona sentada en lo que era la pileta, a una poca distancia de él.

Sin reparar en su propia persona, aquel hombre se encontraba _abstraído,_ mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular; pero lleno de una intensidad que hizo estremecer sus huesos. _Ensimismado,_ y como acto de reflejo, sus nerviosas manos encendieron la cámara para enfocarse en la imagen que se _cincelaba frente a él._

Esbelto, _lejano;_ la figura del hombre impregnaba todo el lugar. Su piel pálida, resaltaba por las vestimentas de tono azabache que llevaba y por los rizos oscuros que caían como bucles al costado de sus afilados y altos pómulos. Y en contraste con su figura, el grisáceo cielo que se cernía sobre ellos le entregaba un aire muy semejante al _misterio._

Pero sus dedos temblaron al hacer _zoom_ y ver a través de la cámara el inverosímil color de sus ojos, penetrantes, límpidos, _diáfanos;_ ambivalentes entre un tono celeste a uno más verdoso.

Simplemente era _hermoso._

Por instinto se acercó aun más al hombre, sin querer perturbar la perfecta visión que había erizado su piel.

 _Bello._

Fueron unos segundos los que bastaron para que John se entregara completamente a la pintura que removía algo dentro de él, _consternado, algo amedrentado,_ simplemente _no lo sabía._

Y tampoco supo cuando había fotografiado al desconocido, ni tampoco sopesó cuando las lágrimas resbalaban por su mentón, y mucho menos cuando escuchó un tono _profundo,_ _masculino, suave,_ por parte del hombre que ahora lo estaba mirando de una forma que el _deshecho_ John no podía descifrar.

— _Deprimente._

* * *

 _El pc me borró todo. Ahuevo._

 _Anyway, ojalá les agrade. Se suponía que iba a ser mi primer slash lemon pero todo se fue a la chachu con el sentimentalismo y cagué. dasfgg._

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	2. II Who are you?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock.

Enjoy.

 **POR CIERTO:** Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **II. Who are you?**_

Enmudeció por un largo rato, siendo claramente examinado por aquellos magníficos ojos que revoloteaban y escrutaban en su persona como queriendo descifrar algo.

Fue entonces que el contacto visual se disolvió cuando el desconocido desvió su mirada un tanto hastiado. John se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hasta su rostro para limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus colorinas mejillas. —Lo siento, yo, _yo..._

—Venía para desahogarse, o evadir algo, más bien sus emociones. Al final no pudo contenerse, lo sé.— Recitó rápidamente con algo de pesadez en su voz. John se limitó a parpadear, intentando calmarse por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba la inusual situación de haber sido atrapado por sus emociones, y por qué no, también por el moreno.

—Peculiar.

—Siento haberle incomodado, mire, _yo..._

—Normalmente hubiese sido al revés.

—Quería disculparme _cua..._

—Nada sutil, la verdad. Debí haberlo previsto en ese gesto.— Estaba claro que el hombre había perdido el hilo de la conversación, o más bien, se esmeraba por ignorarlo mientras debatía consigo mismo. Algo cansado, decidió sentarse a su lado.

—... ¿Disculpe?

El desconocido seguía murmurando cosas, y él, para su propia sorpresa, se limitó a esperarle mientras acunaba su cámara fotográfica entre los pliegues de la mochila que había arrastrado junto a él, aún incómodo. Pasaron cuatro minutos.

Un tanto impaciente, alzó su trémula voz junto a un carraspeo que se le escapó.

—Como sea, intentaba decirle que no soy un acosador.

—Obviamente no.

Enarcó una ceja, algo aliviado. —Oh, bueno, cualquiera pensaría lo contrario.

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Cualquiera que no se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, la leve inclinación de su cabeza y su cuerpo, además de su completa atención a sus manos, junto a la expresión de su rostro: eran una clara señal de que no se encontraba bien anímicamente. Si hubiera estado acosándome es claro que hubiese mostrado un signo de ansiedad -un jugueteo intermitente de manos, leves miradas hacia mi persona- y la leve obsesión de intentar verse distraído. Usted sólo se limitó a centrarse en el objeto que tanto aprecia por la delicadeza con el que lo trata; quiere dedicarse ha aquello. No, más bien ya lo hace. Pero lo odia, se le nota en la manera en que frunce el ceño al observar la cámara, además, las rasgaduras de sus zapatos, -para ser nuevos-, son ejemplo de que los ha estado arrastrando por el cemento al centrarse un pequeño polvillo sólo en la zona frontal, osea, la punta; en un modo de exhalar su frustración y/o enojo con el que salió de algún lugar. ¿El trabajo? Es Jueves, apunto de ser las siete de la tarde, es claro al ver las arrugas de su camisa semi formal -la que intentó arreglar con movimientos bruscos cuando intentaba ponerse su abrigo- pero sin éxito alguno debido a su cansancio. Las ojeras no le vienen demasiado bien, algo lo tiene preocupado.

No, muchas _cosas_.— Hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios. —Pero hoy lo de su jefe fue lo que llegó a provocarle catarsis.—

John contuvo el aliento, sin poder procesar toda la información que el desconocido había soltado. Y entre un tumulto de sensaciones y escalofríos, esbozó sólo una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada.

 _Santa mierda._ —Increíble.—El pelinegro frunció claramente el ceño. —¿Cómo puede saber todas esas cosas?—

—Observando.

—Fantástico.

—¿Es consciente de que lo dice todo en voz alta?— el rubio se encogió de hombros, estirando su mano.

—Soy John, John Watson.

Y luego de unos segundos en silencio, su mano se estrechó con la de él. Un tacto seguro, pero frío, compensado en un apretón cómodo. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, una mirada reflejando fascinación y otra denotando un nuevo interés receloso.

—Sherlock Holmes.

Su estómago se contrajo. Se sentía raro. Era un revoltijo de emociones: alivio, calidez, asombro, vergüenza, timidez y una sensación de que algo nuevo se acercaba.

No fue hasta que dejó de sentir la mano de Sherlock junto a la suya en que había caído en la cuenta de que se encontraba aún con la mano ligeramente estirada. Y por un momento, agradeció su innegable torpeza al ver como una imperceptible sonrisa se instalaba en el rostro del moreno. —Entonces, si supiste que no era un acosador, ¿Por qué habría de sacarte fotos?— Lo tuteó preguntando sin reparo alguno, no sabiendo muy bien sus razones.

Bueno sí, había sólo una: quería seguir conversando con él.

 _No lo sé John, dímelo tú._ Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos, concentrado en la explicación que debía tener la fija mirada del fotógrafo, médico y quizás ex-militar y también en la de su propia sorpresa. Algo que le molestó ligeramente. _Curioso._ —Porque te sentiste atraído hacia mí.—Lo dijo en un tono aburrido, escueto y rozando en lo arrogante que en otras oportunidades John lo hubiera tomado mal. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo dejó pasar con un simple gesto de apretar sus labios y rascarse la nuca. Asintió.—Tienes razón.

Divagó internamente por unos instantes.

—Es porque me gustas.

Y antes de que cayera el peso de sus palabras a la realidad, se volteó elevando sus manos agitadamente. Sherlock alzó su mirada hacia él.—Oh, _dios, no._ Que no se me malentienda, no es que no me gustes, pero no es de esa forma como habrías de pensar. No soy gay.— Y entre tanta efusividad, creyó ver una sugerente sonrisa. Imaginaciones suyas, nada más.

Decidió ignorar aquella interpretación con la seriedad en su rostro que deseaba o intentaba transmitir. Sherlock fingió creerle. Obviamente las palabras del moreno no querían dar ese doble sentido que John le había entregado, y por consecuencia, se mostró algo divertido por la situación. Optó por guardar silencio, sin dejar de observar al rubio.

La piel de John se erizó nuevamente.

Producto del frío, le atribuyó él.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron una amena 'charla' -más bien, un monólogo del rubio no muy elaborado que se reducía en pequeños datos e intercambios de palabras al aire- en la que ambas mentes lograron distraerse por ese momento. Y fue entre las elucubraciones idiotas que decía de vez en cuando y la atención que le profería Sherlock guardando silencio, en que la hora marcaba casi las once de la noche. Y no fue el reloj el que lo distrajo, si no, el sonido de una llamada entrante a su celular lo que hizo que terminara su pequeña reunión.

Oh, _Mary._

—Tengo que irme, un gusto John— Con una leve inclinación educada y sombría, Sherlock se despidió. _Espera._ Intentó frenarlo, pero sus palabras no lo alcanzaron.

El desconocido se había casi esfumado.

Se quedó nuevamente solo, decepcionado y algo aturdido, sentado con una mochila desgastada y con la resignación recorriendo sus extremidades. Fueron en esos instantes en los que John se preguntó quién era Sherlock Holmes, y por qué, apesar de todo, se encontraba tan intrigado en saber más de una persona que acababa de conocer y fotografiar. _Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real._ El insistente sonido del celular no paraba. En la vida real sólo tenía que alegrarse de la llamada de una preocupada novia casi a mitad de la noche. —Hola, Mary.

 _¿Quién eres, Sherlock Holmes?_

* * *

Al llegar a casa, intentó esbozar una sonrisa por la 'sorpresa' de encontrarse con Mary en su departamento. Una situación usual; donde debería emocionarse cada vez que atravesaba esa maldita puerta para ver siempre lo mismo. Su desordenado piso ahora limpio y reluciente, la comida cálida y humeante en la mesa esperándolo y la sincera bienvenida de su novia. Casi como si estuviese completo, casi como siempre creyó querer todo eso.

Pero no era así.

Algunas veces deseaba de verdad corresponder a Mary como se lo merecía, porque en serio, era una mujer excepcional.

Pero sus ojos rehuían de ella mientras comían y veían televisión constantemente.

La charla de esa noche se había reducido a como había ido su trabajo durante la reunión con su jefe y cómo ella había insultado a una señora que la había empujado en plena calle. Todo simplificado a simples respuestas de _"Oh" "Ajá"_ _"Comprendo." "Sí" "Pudo haber sido peor"_ y más _"Ajá"_ mientras observaba la foto de Sherlock en su cámara.

Estaba exhausto de esa vida: de ser John, de vivir en el mismo lugar, de no ser algo _más._

—John, no me estás escuchando.

Mary alzó su tono de voz.

—¿Mmh?

—Lo sabía, te despidieron. Mañana mismo iré a partirl...—enarcó una ceja.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¡No! No me despidieron, dios santo, Mary. Sólo estoy cansado.

Ella frunció sus labios no muy convencida por su respuesta. John empezaba a sentirse nervioso por el rumbo que podría tomar la conversación.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? Eh, ¿Son fotos nuevas? ¡Déjame ver!— Entonces, para su sorpresa, forcejeó con Mary, no con la suficiente fuerza para quitársela de verdad, pero sí para que la rubia se molestase y acabara por apartarse de su lado frente a la foto de Sherlock. —¿Quién es?— inquirió ella.

—Sólo un simple tipo que conocí en el parque.— _¿Simple? Veamos si tú también te tragas eso, John._

—Oh, así que esto ocultabas.— intentó no darle importancia desviando sus ojos a la televisión. —Yo no oculto nada.

—Es una foto preciosa, John. Él es muy atractivo, ¿No?— aclaró la garganta ante el comentario. Frunció su ceño, un poco molesto. Sí, joder, que _sí._

—No sé, supongo.

 _Vagas suposiciones._ Giró su cabeza para observar la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Mary, y decidió no prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Supones? ¿Es enserio, John Watson? Tan sólo tienes que mirarlo, _¿Es modelo?_ — el tono de voz que usaba ella en esos instantes no le anunciaba nada bueno. Sabía lo testaruda que podría llegar a ser, y que aquel hombre fuera, al parecer, un nuevo tema de conversación: no era algo con lo que se sintiese muy a gusto.

Entrecerró los ojos con un nuevo malestar en el estómago.

—No lo sé, por favor Mary, veamos televisión.

—John, ¿Estás celoso?

Parpadeó levemente. _¿Qué mierda?_

—Oh, por dios. Sí lo estás.— lo dio por hecho y él no hizo algún esfuerzo para negar lo que decía. _Claro,_ debía ser sólo eso. Como buen novio quizás debió haberse "preocupado" de algún modo por los halagos que no eran para él. Pero, _¿Realmente era necesario?_

Dios, estaba tan cansado.

Se mostró tan impasible por la situación que decidió tomar las palabras de Mary como un verdadero incentivo a la autoconvicción. Sí, debía estar celoso. Eso explicaba las ganas de esconder la bendita cámara y no volver a mostrarle nunca más esa única foto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de las manos de Mary descendiendo por su pecho hasta lo más bajo de su abdomen. —No se preocupe, señor Watson. Yo sólo tengo ojos para usted.

Y John escogió entregarse al calor del momento y a los maravillosos dedos que capturaban con fiereza su entrepierna sobre la ropa. Decidió dejar volar su mente en ese mismo instante para olvidar todo aquel estrés que significaba su día a día. Concentrándose en los labios que depositaban suaves y húmedos besos en su miembro que había sido liberado.

Y fueron aquellas sensaciones las que le hicieron olvidarse de su asqueroso trabajo, de la mala paga, de las deudas, de su hermana la ebria, del descarado de su jefe y por sobretodo... de Sherlock Holmes.

 _Mierda._

Entreabrió sus ojos para ver una imagen que muy pronto le traería serios problemas.

Aquellos orbes que le devolvían la mirada eran sin lugar a dudas, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Y la persona que le estaba haciendo una mamada no era nada más y nada menos que Sherlock Holmes.

Dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro ajeno, en un intento de frenar la escena que su subconsciente se esmeraba en crear, sin embargo sus dedos hicieron caso omiso a sus intenciones y se aferraron a la cabellera _negra_ _o_ rubia con fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos, estremeciéndose por la lengua que succionaba su miembro y le daba serios escalofríos por su espina dorsal que hacían tensar sus músculos. Jadeó fuertemente.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de recobrar la consciencia completamente, cayó en la cuenta de que había tenido un orgasmo fantaseando con un desconocido, y por si fuera poco: un hombre.

La verdad, no habría algún problema con ello, pero por el amor de dios, tenía una novia.

La frustración, el azoramiento y la culpabilidad comenzaron a carcomerle las entrañas poco a poco; sintiéndose asqueroso consigo mismo por lo irreal de la situación. Joder.

Consideró de que el estrés y el agotamiento realmente le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Por eso quiso olvidarse completamente de lo que había sucedido, y de paso, del mismísimo extraño que había conocido aquel día. Era lo más sensato. Observó como Mary regresaba del baño después de asearse, a la habitación. Ella le sonrió mientras retiraba las sábanas y se recostaba a su lado.

Y John se durmió convenciéndose de que Sherlock se olvidaría de él por no ser de gran importancia y que por su parte, haría lo mismo. Como quién dice _"aquí nada pasó"_

Lo que no sabía John, es que esa misma noche, más al centro de la ciudad: un hombre perdía los estribos consigo mismo por no poder concentrarse por culpa de un _estúpido_ hombre que conoció en un _lugarucho_ y que, por si fuera poco, quería más de él. Mucho más.

* * *

 _Well, veamos como sigue esto._

 _Really, no me atrevo a ver el último capítulo de la cuarta temporada._

 _Dios, no. I'm fuckin' **scared.**_

PD: Omitan los horrores ortográficos, gud nait.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	3. III You're alright with that?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock.

Enjoy.

 **POR CIERTO:** Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **III. I want to know if you're alright with that.**_

Lunes, Martes, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo. Dos semanas bastaron para que se dejase caer nuevamente en ese lugar. Aproximadamente a las 6:45 de la tarde un día Jueves. Sherlock bufó molesto por el minucioso descontrol de su cuerpo que lo llevó hasta allí. Estaba aburrido, y aunque dispusiera de mucho tiempo libre -y se negase a admitirlo- él, claramente, no estaría ahí.

Definitivamente _no._

Y aún así, su cuerpo se había movido para encontrar al sujeto que le irritaba tanto, y que en apenas unas horas: logró _descomponerlo._ Enfurruñado, lo buscó por la plaza. ¿Por qué? Si John era un simple hombre deprimente y sin ambiciones. Y él no era _precisamente_ una buena persona. Así que, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y más ¿Por qué?

Y ahí estaba, para su - _buena_ \- mala suerte.

Enfocando con su dichosa cámara una interesante hoja marchita que yacía en el césped. _¿En serio?_

Sherlock rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba la gabardina y se acercaba más a John. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Lo inspeccionó fugazmente. El rubio vestía el mismo abrigo que la última vez, se había rasurado recientemente y estaba bien peinado, quizás iba a una reunión familiar, pero de su mochila sobresalía la oreja de un oso de peluche. Oh, quizás para su madre. Recordó la llamada. No, para su _novia._ Su semblante se volvió sombrío por unos segundos. Era un aniversario, del que John claramente se había olvidado, porque el obsequio era nuevo debido a la etiqueta que resaltaba con el precio colgando.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos, terminó por carraspear.

Nada.

Otros cinco minutos más. _Aburrido._

John ni siquiera se inmutó ante su presencia. El moreno enarcó una ceja. Ya estaba, se suponía que Sherlock era el que debía ignorarlo y no intentar llamar su atención.

—Creo que te gusta este lugar.

Juntó sus manos tras su espalda y esperó.

— _Oh_ , eres tú.— Pronunció John distraídamente, provocando en Sherlock un leve aturdimiento que el fotógrafo pasó por alto.

Watson intentó mantener la compostura para no someterse a los nervios que comenzaba a sentir desde esa aparición casual. —Creí que no te volvería a ver más.

— _Ah,_ ¿Lo hiciste?

El pánico comenzó a atacarle de pronto ante el comentario del aún desconocido que se presentaba después de semanas. Jamás pensó que por azares de la vida volvería a verlo por allí, más bien, por su vaga ilusión de expiar sus remordimientos. La ciudad era lo bastante grande y quizás su mala suerte también lo era.

¿Cómo volvería a verle la cara después de _'eso'_?

Por ello había decidido olvidar aquel día, como quién cubre una mancha del suelo con una alfombra. Intentaba pensar que el haberle conocido no había sido interesante ni importante. Algo fútil.

—Tienes razón.— Intentó parecer tranquilo.

—En efecto, siempre la tengo.

Vaya arrogancia.

Sintió la expectante mirada de su interlocutor e intentó no estremecerse. Aquellos orbes que parecían tener varias tonalidades, se encontraban _negros._ Intimidantes, peligrosos. Todo lo que llegaba a emanar Sherlock era eso: peligro. Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos _. ¿Y ahora qué?_

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Al parecer, pierdo el tiempo.

Sherlock esperó una mala respuesta ante eso, pero a John pareció no importarle. El moreno se vió más confundido de lo normal.

—" _Al parecer"_ , yo también.

—Es porque le estás sacando fotos a una hoja.

John sonrió de forma instintiva.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, es lo más interesante que me ha pasado en todo el día.

...

Levantó su mirada poco a poco para encontrarse con la de Sherlock, y no pudo contener una carcajada por la expresión del Holmes. El aludido, por su parte, no pudo evitar contagiarse por la espontánea reacción del rubio. _Demonios_ , no podía tratarlo como a Mycroft, el bajito le _caía bien._

Tanto como para perder la compostura durante unos segundos y el tiempo suficiente para que John elevara sus manos inconscientemente y registrara el rostro de Sherlock con su cámara.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, las risas se detuvieron.

Silencio.

Sherlock se le quedó viendo fijamente. _De nuevo._

Incapaz de sostenerle la intensa mirada, desvió la vista al suelo con algo de pena. —¿Quién eres, Sherlock Holmes?

El alto apenas se inmutó.

Su garganta se secó al no recibir respuesta.

El ambiente se volvió pesado después de la alegre escena. Y John sabía que era su culpa, por su propia inseguridad y por sentirse tan raro. —Me caes bien, _Sherlock_.— cinceló una vaga sonrisa, y balbuceó un poco más, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

El esfuerzo que había hecho por olvidar la existencia de ese hombre se había roto desde que le habló. Como un vil recordatorio de lo que había hecho _. ¿Por qué?_

—¿Por qué no trabajas como doctor?

Parpadeó varias veces, adormilado.

Había cambiado drásticamente de tema, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y John agradeció aquello.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Lo veo.

—Está bien, ya me lo dijiste. Bueno, no me gusta, nunca lo hizo. Debía estudiar por mis padres, ganar algo de dinero. Terminé la carrera, trabajé seis meses y no pude seguir. Era infeliz, más que ahora. Pero estoy considerando seriamente en volver a retomarlo.

—No te gusta, no lo hagas.

—Bueno, me gusta bañarme con agua caliente, necesito ese trabajo.— murmuró con una inocente diversión, que provocó en el Holmes una mueca silenciosa y divertida.

En ese mismo instante tuvo el impulso de enfocar con su cámara la suave expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Sherlock. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. John estaba maravillado por el peculiar atractivo de aquel hombre y sabía que podría pasar horas y horas contemplándolo, como lo había hecho con otras cosas tan simples que no resultaban llamar la atención de nadie, salvo la de él.

¿Por qué este caso era tan distinto?

Sus falanges comenzaron a temblar levemente.

 _Porque_ _era la segunda vez en mucho tiempo_ que se había fijado en la belleza de una persona hasta tal punto de plasmar en una fotografía su imagen.

Él no solía fotografiar a gente.

Él sólo apreciaba la belleza de las cosas simples, aquellas tan pequeñas e inocuas que le daban por una milésima de segundo, la calidez de un corazón vivo: el suyo.

Y aquel hombre, de forma particular, le daba una fría y a la vez acogedora sensación: como si estuviese a la deriva, como si _debiese_ estar allí: temblando en lo incierto.

Por eso no sabía que hacer con respecto a él, y a _ésa_ confianza entre ambos que lo hacía sentir incómodo e inseguro de como proceder. De no saber más que su nombre y su singular comportamiento.

Del querer ahondar más en él, y que si tuviese ese consentimiento: ya lo hubiera hecho.

Pero no, nada.

Se sintió amargo.

Acomodó su abrigo, el clima poco a poco comenzaba a empeorar junto a sus emociones.

—Será mejor que me va...

—No soy de hablar mucho. Puedo pasar horas sin hacerlo.

Había leído sus pensamientos, otra vez. El rubio no pudo hacer nada más que alzar sus cejas.

—Creo que ya me estaba haciendo la idea la primera vez.

Sherlock dudó de sí mismo, incapaz de detenerse.

— _¿Estás bien con eso?_

Un tono de voz suave, inocente, un simple murmullo. John se encogió en su interior. Era un acuerdo tácito. Frunció los labios, perdiendo el aliento. Porque _sabía_ lo que significaba.

—Está bien.

Después de eso, Sherlock Holmes se había ido.

Y John nuevamente se encontró solo en aquella plaza, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el rostro escondido entre una de sus manos, totalmente enrojecido. Si no controlaba aquella inexplicable emoción, perdería la cabeza: lo perdería todo.

 _John desconocía con quién se estaba metiendo._

* * *

 _No sé, ni idea. No tiene sentido, ai nou._

 _Pero puto 4x03, lo acabo de ver. No sé, no sé. No sé nah._

 _Al carajo, me voy a ir a leer smut. Lo necesito._

 _Smut is amor, smut is laif._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	4. IV You're right here

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock.

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **IV. You're right here.**_

Luego de aquel segundo encuentro, todos los Jueves a las siete de la tarde, ambos hombres se reunían en aquella olvidada plaza. Al principio, John era el único que hablaba. Y aunque eso lo tuviese de alguna u otra manera inconforme, con el tiempo la situación comenzó a invertirse. Fue exactamente una tarde en la que John llegó con dos café en mano y el rostro escondido entre la tela de una _bufanda_. Sherlock aceptó el pequeño detalle con seriedad, mientras el estómago de un nervioso rubio se revolvía con ímpetu. Después del primer sorbo del moreno, John no supo como callarlo.

Aquel Jueves fue el primer día, desde que lo había conocido, en que Sherlock no paró de hablar en las tres -o cuatro- horas que duraban sus reuniones.

Y John se dio cuenta, en ese preciso instante, que apesar de todas las malas actitudes de Sherlock, los largos silencios, las intensas miradas, el excesivo misterio de su vida y de las repentinas despedidas -en las que Sherlock sólo se esfumaba-, él se había convertido en algo más que _'un simple conocido'._

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Y el pensarlo lo hacía _feliz_ , después de mucho tiempo.

Por eso la vida de John Watson poco a poco comenzó a mejorar. Los días se volvieron menos estresantes en comparación a como eran antes, su desempeño en el trabajo era cada día _'mejor'_ , y su situación con Mary... _bueno,_ era estable. Su aburrida rutina ya no significaba tanto para él gracias a las tardes que pasaba con Sherlock. ¿Por qué?

No tenía puta idea.

Tampoco quería averiguarlo, sólo quería vivir esos momentos llenos de tranquilidad, emoción y nerviosismo. Disfrutaba de esa amalgama de emociones.

Estaba bien con eso _, se sentía realmente bien: caminar por una cuerda floja._

Aunque Sherlock desapareciera en cuestión de segundos y no supiera con claridad quien rayos era el Holmes; en qué se desempeñaba y qué hacía con su vida: estaba feliz.

Para él, Sherlock seguía siendo un misterio, volátil e intenso.

Algo que viene y que va y que nunca se detiene.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando un Jueves, esperandándolo entre la neblina londinense, Sherlock no se presentó.

Y John, sin saber porqué, se quedó allí hasta después de la medianoche. Esperando. Como si fuera un leal perro, como si fuese realmente su deber esperar a la persona que lo había alimentado después de años muriéndose de hambre.

 _Esperar y esperar._

John dejó exhalar un suspiro, expresado en un humillo nocturno gracias a la baja temperatura en el lugar. Las luces de los faroles eran tenues y de un color casi anaranjado, mientras el cielo apenas se podía vislumbrar gracias a la espesa capa de neblina que se cernía en la ciudad aquella fría noche. Intentó ocultar su nariz enrojecida en la bufanda que cubría parte de su cuello y mentón.

Sentía más frío que de costumbre.

Un soplo gélido del viento volvió a estremecer su interior, haciéndolo miserable. Sabía perfectamente que Sherlock no llegaría. Pero algo dentro de él lo tenía retenido en ese lugar. _¿Qué era, después de todo?_ Intentó ver la hora en su teléfono, sin percatarse de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía. El reloj marcaba las 2:09 am.

Múltiples recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente, como un huracán de memorias que apuntaban a un pequeño niño rubio abandonado en plena calle. Su hermana se había olvidado de él. Ella no volvió, John esperó toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Después de no saber que hacer, decidió valerse por sí mismo y encontrar el camino devuelta a _casa._

Tenía apenas siete años.

Ahogó un suspiro. Sin sorprenderse del todo. Ya había pasado por situaciones similares a esa. ¿Por qué darle mayor importancia? Tampoco era una obligación verse siempre.

Además sabía que Sherlock podría algún día no aparecerse, _diablos_ , lo sabía.

Y aún así, una parte de él se empecinaba en creer que llegaría.

Frunció sus labios, mientras se lo imaginaba corriendo entre la neblina nocturna, con el abrigo hondeando al viento y los rizos desordenados. Su voz se encontraría agitada y soltaría excusas que John haría el intento de ignorar fingiendo estar molesto.

Entonces, la espera habría valido la pena y ya no se sentiría tan abandonado.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido debido al frío y al cansancio. Lo único que lo retenía en ese lugar, de esa forma, era _él mismo._ Nadie más. Solo.

Escondió su rostro por completo bajo esa bufanda que Sherlock le había regalado.

 _"—Este año el invierno al parecer será peor. No tengo nada con qué cubrirme el cuello._

— _John, no seas mundano. Ve y cómprate una bufanda._

— _¿Cómo la tuya?_

— _Da igual, sólo es una estúpida bufanda._

— _No tengo tiempo para ir comprar..._

— _Dios, no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación. Vamos, te compro una."_

Un gesto noble, no muy usual viniendo de él.

Retuvo otro quejido.

Debía volver a casa. Suficientes lamentos, ya era patético. Escuchó a lo lejos unas pisadas. Alguien corría. Alzó su mirada a una figura que se abría paso entre la neblina y se apresuraba hasta el lugar donde estaba él.

John sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin reconocerle hasta que le habló.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Su voz denotaba preocupación, calidez, cansancio. Debió haber estado corriendo desde muy lejos.

John sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa, antes de dejarse caer en sus brazos y apoyar su rostro empapado en lágrimas en su vientre. Rodeó su cintura, intentado refugiarse de todo y todos, _incluyéndose._ —Mary.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que arroparlo hasta que los orgullosos sollozos ahogados del hombre terminaron y John se dejaba hacer nuevamente por esa mujer que lo llevaría a casa.

 _Su casa._

Esa única persona a la que le debía todo, y que, en su obligación por saldar la enorme deuda que tenía con ella: jamás la dejaría. Por _nada_ ni por _nadie._

* * *

 _Vaya verga de cap._

 _No más sigo actualizando, aún sin saber si alguien lee._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	5. V Away from you

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock.

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **V. Away from you.**_

La siguiente semana, fue John el que no se presentó. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de verle, y además aquel día debía asistir a un matrimonio. Tenía que ir a sacar fotos a la _'feliz'_ pareja, junto a la _'memorable'_ cena y a sus diversos familiares e invitados.

No era una idea que le entusiasmara mucho, pero era lo que había conseguido por sí solo. No quería molestar más a Mary. Ya se sentía la suficiente carga gracias a su recaída de la última vez, como para dejarla tomar nuevamente el mando de sus actividades laborales. Ya era demasiado. Para su suerte, Mary no insistió con el tema como solía hacerlo y se limitó a brindarle amor.

Cálido, reconfortante y dulce amor _filial._

Dios, le debía tanto a esa mujer. Le debía la vida. De alguna u otra forma debía recompensarle.

Se obligó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, distrayéndose. Estaba vestido con el traje más formal que tenía. Era de un tono negro, mientras la camisa contrastaba con un azul petróleo. Un atuendo sencillo, muy a su gusto. Algo con lo que no llamaría demasiado la atención en una boda. Sus músculos se tensaron.

 _Mary._

 _¿Debía entregarle su vida en matrimonio?_

El sonido de una alarma lo interrumpió y la idea quedó volando en la habitación cuando se percató de que llegaría tarde si no salía en ese instante del departamento.

Para entonces la idea se había desvanecido.

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió de manera lenta, tediosa y aburrida. Y en cuanto hubo acabado, ya eran las once de la noche. Sin ánimos de irse a casa y vagando por las calles de Londres, decidió entrar a un pub que había visto al cruzar la calle.

Necesitaba un trago, necesitaba el ajetreo de una fiesta, las luces de neón y la música tan fuerte como para no oír sus pensamientos.

Sólo una distracción.

Al llegar a su destino, bajó unos escalones para encontrarse con un guardia que le observó inquisitivamente.

Una vez que se encontraba adentro, se dirigió directamente a pedir un trago. No estaba acostumbrado a asistir a esa clase de lugares, al menos no el último tiempo. Cuando era más joven solía recurrir a esa clase de fiestas, sólo para verse tragado por una multitud, el alcohol, los movimientos y las luces.

Tomó un segundo vaso, una mezcla de vodka y jugo de durazno, mientras observaba la efervescencia del momento. El lugar no era lo bastante amplio para la cantidad de gente que había, pero tampoco lo suficientemente pequeño para llegar a sentirse incómodo. Las luces cambiaban de matices desde el rojo al azul, y desde el azul hasta el amarillo, mientras unas personas se movían rítmicamente por el lugar y otras charlaban en el bar o simplemente bebían, cómo él, en silencio.

Dios, sólo quería ser tragado por el lugar, al menos por unos minutos.

Cerró los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de otro atrás de su espalda. Una respiración en uno de sus oídos lo hizo temblar.

—Te invito un trago.

Un tono de voz ronco, profundo, barítono, delicioso. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. Los dedos de Sherlock se deslizaron por encima de sus hombros, mientras lo rodeaba y quedaba frente a él con una gracia muy propia del Holmes. Sherlock lo miraba fijamente, como solía hacer siempre, vestido con un traje oscuro y una camisa de tono púrpura, al parecer. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin el abrigo negro y la bufanda azul.

El perfume de Sherlock llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y lo embriagó, impregnándose del sutil aroma masculino.

No esperaba encontrárselo allí.

Debió haber sido por el fulgor del lugar la razón por la que John no reaccionó de forma inmediata. Su rostro quemaba y comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Frunció el ceño.

—Sherlock Holmes.

—Que tal, John. — Respondió con una extraña sonrisa ladina.

Parecía que solía encontrarse con ese imbécil en las circunstancias menos esperadas. No tenía ganas de verlo aquel día. Y aunque lo hubiese eludido más temprano, el _diablo_ logró encontrarlo.

—¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?

Sherlock pareció dudar por unos segundos, en silencio. Algo que molestó aun más a John.

—Está bien, ya lo sé. No me lo dirás.

—Hay muchas cosas que no te puedo contar, John.

Increíble. Se tomó de un solo sorbo el resto de su trago.

—Oh, cállate.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja. —John, ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Hoy no me jodas, Sherlock.

—John.

—Que no me jodas.

Silencio.

—No logro entender como sólo un Jueves sin vernos puede hacerte enojar tanto.

—Mira, si vas a joderme más, te juro que por Dios santo, te golpearé en la cara. Era MÍ momento de distracción sólo por unos minutos y tú vuelves d...

Sherlock se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, forzándolo a callar por la imponente cercanía de su afilado rostro. John contuvo el aliento, sosteniéndole la mirada por el mero hecho de no _querer_ ceder ante él.

—Cállate.

El rubio no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al suelo por unos instantes, algo intimidado. Sintió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Sherlock y por eso razón no dudó en levantar su mirada desafiante hasta él, con la ira haciéndole cosquillas. La respiración de Sherlock ya no chocaba contra su rostro. —Vete al demonio, Sherlock. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El otro pareció considerar sus opciones, antes de soltarle sin ningún decoro:

—Quizás no necesitamos hacerlo.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Lo que intento decir es que, he pensado las cosas y tú no me cuentas nada, y ya sabes todo lo que me sucede a mí. No hay nada que contarse. Mira, me agrada tu compañía, no he tenido una buena amistad en años. Pero no estoy para eso hoy, por lo menos, no por ahora.

El moreno enarcó una ceja. Si supieras, John Watson, _si en verdad lo supieras._ —John, nosotros no tenemos una relación.— soltó abruptamente, sin pensárselo si quiera. El rubio se quedó consternado.

—Sherlock, eso no es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Lo que quiero expre...

—Sé exactamente lo que intentas decir. Pero yo no tengo amigos o relaciones. Tengo cosas más importantes en mi cabeza como para ocuparme en mantener lazos afectivos. No los necesito.

Escuchó perfectamente el tono hastiado del moreno y se sintió deliberadamente dolido por ello. La conversación había tomado otro rumbo. Uno sin sentido y doloroso.

 _No todo gira en torno a ti, Sherlock._

El rubio se quedó en silencio, repasando cada una de las palabras emitidas por el alto; éste prosiguió ante la nula respuesta de John.

—Creo que te permití _acercarte_ demasiado porque estás confundiendo las cosas. Por muy soportable -agradable- que me parezca tu compañía, no es que la...— Su tono de voz comenzó a descender y la fuerza de sus palabras también. Algo estaba mal. Sherlock frunció el ceño. — _Necesite._

Lo que había dicho había perdido credibilidad en el mismo instante en que se topó con aquella mirada indescifrable de John. Lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Te decepcioné.

El rubio alejó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Está bien.

John sacó dinero de sus bolsillos antes de pagar por lo que había bebido.

—Buena deducción, Sherlock.

—John.

Y girándose sobre sus talones, se encaminó hasta la salida, sin voltearse en ningún momento para responder los llamados del hombre y enfrentarle. Por desgracia, un apretón férreo sobre su muñeca lo hizo detenerse. John volteó para ver como Sherlock lo retenía. Se tensó al contacto. El débil hormigueo del miedo que siempre sentía con Sherlock _-por muy pequeño que era-,_ se presentó. Aquellos ojos de un color inexplicable lo observaban expectante. Y él se tuvo que contener para no perderse en esos orbes dilatados o intentar golpearlo.

—John, no te vayas. — espetó Sherlock de forma demandante.

John estaba sobrepasando su propio límite. Intentó zafarse del apretón. —Basta, entendí. Me voy a casa.

Sherlock lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—Mira, yo no entiendo las relaciones humanas, pero es indiscu...

—No quiero explicaciones. No las necesito. Entendí, estoy cansado, me voy a casa.

El moreno lo apretó con más fuerza, parecía nervioso. —Sherlock, suéltame.

—Déjame explicarte.

—Sherlock.— susurró.

—John, si tan sólo escucharas y no te _fueras._

— _Sherlock._

—No debiste _acercarte_ , pero tienes que sab...

—Joder, Sherlock. ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!

Gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que se llevó la atención de los guardias. Tan fuerte que unas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, tan fuerte que sintió un malestar en su garganta. No pudo mirarlo a la cara, mientras lo sentía retroceder un par de pasos lejos de él. Puso unos dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz, cansado, con la respiración agitada y mareado. Unas confusas voces llegaron hasta sus oídos, la música se escuchó lejana por unos instantes. Relamió sus labios resecos y alzó su vista. Sherlock hablaba con el guardia, con un semblante sombrío. El robusto se alejó de ellos.

Quizás fue por miedo, por desesperación o por la retención de aquellos sentimientos que le hacía sentir Sherlock con sólo aparecerse.

No lo entendía. Todo era confuso.

¿Qué rayos pasaba entre ellos dos?

Había tensión, risas, pena, conflicto, desinterés, confianza, _miedo._ Joder. Todo eso en unos minutos.

Sherlock no lo volvió a mirar. Sólo soltó un comentario que sonaba más a una exigencia que una afable petición. —Te veo la próxima semana.

Comenzaba a sentirse como una presa frente a un egoísta depredador. Sherlock lo apartaba, le decía que se alejara. Pero luego no lo dejaba huir. Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

 _¿Desde cuándo se dejaba hacer por otra persona?_

 _¿Desde cuándo sus fuerzas flaqueaban y cedían ante alguien más?_

John escapó de aquel asfixiante lugar con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y una muñeca totalmente enrojecida. Quería ir a casa. Necesitaba llegar a su casa para tranquilizarse. Era el único lugar donde no podía encontrarse a Sherlock, al menos, de manera presencial. Porque su cabeza sólo estaba plagada de ese sujeto y su cuerpo maravillado por la cantidad de emociones que lo hacía sentir. No. Eso era totalmente masoquista _. No._

Necesitaba a Mary. Tomó el primer taxi que vio, directo a casa. Y en el trayecto, tuvo ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Las llaves se le escapaban de las manos, y se vio temblando al girar el pomo de la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas, junto al televisor. Ella estaba comiendo algo y riendo por una serie basura. John corrió hasta Mary para encontrar consuelo en su regazo. La fémina, algo sorprendida, acarició su cabello rubio y desordenado con lentas caricias que lo calmaban. Era una situación usual entre la pareja. Antes de asistir a la psiquiatra y luego del tratamiento, cuando las cosas salían mal, Mary le entregaba la calidez maternal que John necesitaba en esos momentos.

Quizás pasó una hora, o quince minutos. Realmente no le importaba. Su concentración estaba fijada en el área donde Mary lo acariciaba suavemente.

—John.— lo llamó cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido.

 _—¿Mmh?_

—¿Estás mejor?

—Si, gracias.— Se irguió levemente.

—¿Qué ha estado pasando, John?

Quiso no mirarla. Su estómago se contrajo. —Sólo recaídas por el trabajo.

—Pero esas recaídas vienen desde hace un mes.

Se removió en el suelo, algo incómodo por el detalle. _Ya un mes._

—Exactamente desde la noche en la que te quité la cámara.

—No recuerdo.

—Cuando encontré la foto de _aquel hombre._

Carraspeó, escondiendo aún más su rostro en las prendas de su novia. —En serio es el trabajo.

—¿Es por él? ¿Ese hombre es alguien nuevo en la revista?

A veces olvidaba que tan suspicaz podrlía llegar a ser Mary. —No es _nadie._ No es por él. Sólo es un nuevo conocido. ¿Vamos a dormir? _por favor._

 _Por favor._

Aquella súplica bastó para que Mary no siguiera insistiendo con el tema y ambos se arrastraran a la habitación de John.

Al final, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _Nope, nope, nope, nope. No sé, i dont laic._

 _Anyway, ya veremos._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	6. VI To nowhere

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock.

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **VI. To nowhere.**_

Una fría gotita de sudor escurrió por su perlada frente, mientras procuraba encontrar el ángulo perfecto con su cuerpo. Los hilillos de diferentes cabelleras se mecían por el viento invernal cercano al Támesis y al Tower Bridge, mientras deslizaba sus dedos con delicadeza, maestría y convicción; saboréandose monótono. Entonces, se mantuvo quieto cuando logró enfocar perfectamente la cámara que capturaría a la alarmante multitud que se arremolinaba frente a John; lejana, inquietante, aburrida, sin gracia. Justo como él. Relamió sus labios, y observó la imagen. _La odiaba_. Cada maldito pixel. No reflejaba nada, no le provocaba absolutamente nada, salvo aversión. Odiaba eso. La iluminación era natural, muy de su gusto, pero no le agradaría al gordo de su superior. Sería obligado a retocarla en la computadora. Odiaba también eso.

La gracia de una fotografía es capturar un momento único, puro, crudo y natural. _Simple_. Sin retoques, sin algo que perturbe aquella casta armonía. _Real, familiar, cercano._

 _Tangible._

Justo como la imagen que se había topado mientras revisaba su galería. Una curva en esos labios en forma de corazón dibujaban una sonrisa. Casi pudo escuchar su risa, exactamente como la de aquel día. Jamás lograría olvidarla. Apenas pudo divisar sus ojos, aquellos que miraban algo un poco más alto que el mismo pelinegro, achinados por la risa y la diversión; mientras incipientes arrugas se formaban a cada lado de estos. El cabello suavemente revuelto, negro, demasiado _oscuro, incierto y tierno_.

A John se le aceleró la respiración mientras observaba aquella imagen, frustrado y algo conmocionado. _Cálido._

El estómago se le revolvía cada vez que se detenía a pensar en el Holmes. Y esos últimos días habían sido incluso peor.

Era el mismo hormigueo que experimentaba cada vez que estaba con él o se encontraba pensándolo. Era una sensación en la boca de su estómago, que recorría con nerviosismo su esófago y culminaba en sus labios temblorosos como un miedo, deseo, inseguridad, molestia. Frustración.

En esos minutos le quemaba.

Porque sabía que necesitaba verlo, porque sabía que Sherlock era _algo *****_ inseguro, inconstante e intenso. Y eso le agradaba. Porque a pesar de todo _-también mandarlo a la mierda-_ , consideraba a Sherlock como un amigo, y sabía que, aunque se sintiese patético y absurdo, lo quería en su vida.

Porque se encariñó, porque lo inspiró, porque lo atraía como un mosquito a una luz brillante y enceguecedora. Porque era interesante, y John tenía una deprimente vida. Porque John no solía ser feliz, porque tuvo unos años muy mierdas, porque estuvo varias veces a punto de matarse, porque perdió a sus padres, porque su hermana mayor lo abandonó por el alcohol, porque estuvo solo.

Porque se siente solo, pero prefiere aferrarse a algo o alguien sólo para no volver a estarlo.

Aunque no le fue fácil admitirlo, o siquiera pensarlo. Pero era una verdad absoluta, desde el primer día que lo vio, ya hace un mes y días. Esa vez Sherlock sólo fue algo desconocido, _fuerte,_ intimidante y _hermoso._ Suficiente para que John lograra _caer._

Y sin embargo, aquella caída no logró aplacar la parte de él que se negaba a aceptar todo eso, la misma que lo hizo apagar la cámara y maniobrar con esta hasta que descansara en su mochila y John se marchara lejos del lugar hacia la oficina.

Esa parte que cada mañana, le hacía pensar de mala manera en que el Jueves llegaría.

Y precisamente aquel día era Jueves: 2 de Febrero.

Terminó por suspirar y mostrar de forma habitual una expresión seria, desviando su atención de sus pensamientos y centrándose en el trabajo, en doblar aquella esquina y cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo se lo permitiera para luego, abordar un taxi. Desviar su atención a acontecimientos mundanos, comunes, normales. Decirle al conductor su destino, ver a través de las ventanas las calles de Londres y apretar su puño izquierdo de forma intermitente en busca de no volver sentir la ansiedad al recordarle.

John apretó una y otra vez su mano, hasta que logró tranquilizarse y finalmente, llegaba a su destino.

* * *

Había decidido no ir.

También había decidido no ceder ante una persona y no responder con el carácter y la valentía que había ganado poco a poco durante años.

Y sin embargo, estaba ahí. Con la respiración agitada, inseguro, enojado, y todo lo que horas antes había experimentado con tan sólo ver una fotografía de él.

A decir verdad, no tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y lo que poco que le quedaba de ella se había ido al carajo cuando sus pies lo arrastraron a la plaza. Desconocía la hora, desconocía si había ido corriendo al lugar porque estaba sudando.

De lo único que estaba seguro en esos instantes era en el temblor de su cuerpo y de la espesa mirada que lo atravesaba a distancia. Sintió la insufrible sensación de huir pero también la necesidad de terminar todo eso allí, hacerle frente y acabar todo. Poner punto final a la historia, un simple y llano _«fin»._

Y aún así, ese era su mayor miedo.

Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, sin despegar su vista del rostro que se hacía más familiar a cada torpe zancada que daba, abrumado por lo tenso que sentía su cuerpo y el peso de sus músculos. El pavor crecía cada vez más cuando la distancia se acortaba. Y de pronto, se detuvo. La imagen de Sherlock era más nítida: estaba vestido como siempre solía verlo, con aquel porte que le daba aún más superioridad. Sintió que aquello era una completa equivocación.

Porque los recuerdos de la última vez hicieron presencia.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y él intentaba serenarse. Por dios, de verdad intentaba hacerlo. Pero aquellos ojos no lo dejaban tranquilo y su mano, como acto de reflejo, viajó hasta la otra muñeca ahora vendada. Decidió tomar su postura habitual; estragos de su servicio militar.

Pudo jurar que la mirada de Sherlock insinuaba algo:

 _«Estás mal, John.»_

Quizás, sólo quizás, vio una mueca en el rostro del moreno parecida a una sonrisa.

Y es que Sherlock estaba aliviado.

Pero a John le pareció de lo más _jodido y_ presuntuoso.

— _Sherlock._ — murmuró, carraspeando, intentando devolver la fuerza a su tono de voz que le estaba fallando en esos momentos. El Holmes apenas parpadeaba, abrumadoramente atento a John.

—John, _sabía_ que vendrías.

Algo se removió dentro de él, incesante. Bajó su mirada, totalmente derrotado. Había perdido todo en segundos. _¿Cómo diablos era posible?_

—Sherlock, tan sólo... _por favor. ¿Qué quieres?_ — habló, con suavidad, como la primera vez, intentando sonar como una última.

El moreno tardó en responder, algo que no solía sucederle a menudo. Inquieto, relamió sus labios, viendo como John poco a poco comenzaba a escapársele de sus manos. Algo que no le importaría, algo que no necesitaba, algo demasiado banal.

Pero sí le importaba. Más de lo que creería. Era algo extraño, punzante. No lo quería lejos, pero tampoco cerca. _No. Era una sucia desventaja._

 _Perdía jodidamente todos sus estribos. Todos._

Alzó su mano hasta John, quien hizo el ahínco de no retroceder. Pero quería. Y el Holmes raramente lo disfrutó. —Acompáñame, John.

Y Watson lo miró, dudoso, alarmado. Por respeto propio negó con su cabeza ante la proposición, pero el otro insistió, acortando cualquier distancia que tuvieran y quizás, con un ápice de vergüenza habló tan bajo como el barítono lo hacía posible: —Es una disculpa, John. Ahora, _hazlo._

Y John lo hizo, con un intento de mirada de 'vete a la mierda', pero demasiado curioso a lo que podría suceder. Y un nuevo apretón lo volvió, siendo arrastrado hacia _nosabíadonde_ y a _queleimportabauncarajo._

* * *

 _ ***Algo:** Ese 'algo' apunta a un algo de  cosa, no de que es un poco de esto o aquello. Ojalá se me entienda._

 _Bueno, que verga. Pensé que nadie leía, pero ahora veo que no. Me hace feliz, porque soy un desastre. (? Y en serio se agradece, es... revitalizador, gracias._

 _Well, well, well. Creo que empezaré a hacer los caps más largos, porque creo, creeeooooooo, que esto va para largo y va muy lento, so yiu know._

Eso.

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	7. VII Forgive me

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC.

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **VII. Forgive me.**_

Sus pies se movían solos, y su cuerpo, cautivado por aquella figura que avanzaba frente a él, ardía. De forma dolorosa y placentera, dejando quemaduras en sus entrañas.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por el pelinegro. Y cada segundo que pasaba, lo hacía dudar.

Pero esa era la gracia, ese era el _encanto._

El desconocer y el temer. Verse envuelto por la curiosidad que terminaría causándole más daño de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Es por eso que John sólo lo seguía en silencio, guiado por la mano que sostenía la suya con seguridad y le brindaba calor a sus dedos fríos y resbalosos. _Algo reconfortante._

Por unos momentos, John lo dejó pasar y no le importó caminar por las calles de Londres tomado de la mano con aquel hombre. Porque se sentía bien, cómodo _, correcto._ Pero fue justamente el rostro de una persona, que lo miró con disgusto, lo que hizo soltar abruptamente la mano de Sherlock. Y no supo muy bien que fue lo que le molestó más: el que el Holmes no reaccionara, o la fija mirada que había recibido de aquella mujer mayor, rubia, con ojos que desaprobaban la situación. Era rubia, _rubia como Mary._

Frunció el ceño, mientras la velocidad de su caminata comenzaba a descender. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que una voz lo alertó. Y cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido hasta el momento, fue opacado por Sherlock y _su voz._ Lo esperaba junto a un taxi. Entonces, volvió a su vaivén interno, y lo único que bastó para que accediera a subirse a aquel auto, aunque hubiera vacilado por unos instantes, fue la demandante mirada de Sherlock.

Casi pudo escuchar un _"Súbete, John"_ con aquel simple gesto.

Y John se subió al auto seguido por Sherlock.

—Al 221B de Baker Street.

* * *

Todo el trayecto fue hecho en silencio, mientras recorrían las calles hasta llegar a su destino cuando el cielo se encontraba negro por la hora y por el clima. La mayoría de los transeúntes se refugiaban con los paraguas mientras llovía. Las gotas caían tan fuerte como el galopar de sus nervios. Sherlock apenas había hablado en todo el camino y John no se atrevió a preguntar.

No quería hacerlo.

Se confundiría más de lo que ya estaba.

Un toque en uno de sus hombros le avisó de que el taxi se había detenido frente a unos departamentos. Se removió en su asiento antes de salir al húmedo Londres, siendo empapado por la reciente lluvia. Y mientras veía a Sherlock subir unos cuántos escalones, examinó los números de aquella puerta.

 _221B._

Algunas gotas corroían la madera oscura de aquella puerta, mientras también goteaban del enmarañado cabello rizado. Sherlock se volteó. Su mirada ahora grisácea era extraña, tanto, que no supo como interpretarla. Tenía toda la atención de Sherlock sobre él y la mueca fantasmal que había adornado el rostro afilado del moreno le pareció escalofriante.

Comenzó a sentirse atrapado.

 _Quizás era una trampa. No. No sabía._

Fue un sonido. Una puerta abriéndose de golpe. El crujir de la madera bajo el peso de unos pies, y él siendo azotado dentro de la estancia lo que lo hizo tambalear un poco, exaltado. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la pared.

Atrás de Sherlock se cerraba el murmullo de la ciudad, la lluvia, la realidad y la _libertad_. Evitó soltar un jadeo y volteó a ver las escaleras que se encontraban frente a ellos. —Tienes preguntas, John. Vamos, después de ti. — la mano enguantada de Sherlock se movió como un gesto educado, formal, con soltura. John lo miró, y se vio obligado a subir las escaleras, una a una, mientras rechinaban ante su peso. Sentía la mirada del Holmes sobre su espalda. Bajo presión, decidió distraerse en la decoración del lugar, hasta que Sherlock lo alcanzó y lo guió abriendo otra puerta que al parecer, era su casa. Lo supo en el minuto en que el moreno se despojaba de sus prendas empapadas y revolvía ligeramente sus rizos moviéndose de forma natural por el lugar en penumbra.

Hasta que la luz de las lámparas los arropó.

Montones de libros y hojas malgastadas se arremolinaban por el piso, mientras una gran cantidad de cajas llenaban los muebles y abastecían gran parte del lugar. Dio unos pasos adentrándose aun más al desordenado departamento. Sherlock miraba cada movimiento de John, memorizando cada una de sus reacciones. Repasó de manera meticulosa y descarada sus gestos, muecas y cada _maldito centímetro_ del practicante.

Se lo estaba comiendo.

Carraspeó, ganándose la atención de John. —¿Y bien?

John tragó saliva.

—Mu-muy bonito lugar, la verdad. Pero todavía sigo sin entender...

—¿Vas a seguir así?

—Realmente no esperaba... ¿Qué? ¿Así cómo? — John tragó saliva, otra vez. La garganta comenzaba a secársele de pronto, más por el hecho de ver a Sherlock acercándosele que por otro motivo. Por instinto, retrocedió un paso, alzando su barbilla a la defensiva.

 _«Desvístete, John»_

—Creo que un resfriado no sería conveniente para ti en estos minutos.— John lo _vio_ , aquel destello en sus ojos, mientras lo escaneaba. Negó internamente; rechazó cualquier pensamiento que que _que..._ —¿Té?— y Sherlock se alejó a la cocina, condescendiente, mientras el rubio intentaba zafarse de su mochila y su abrigo que aún goteaban un poco. Los lanzó a un sofá de tres plazas, agitado, guiando sus pasos para recorrer "calmadamente" el sitio.

No tuvo cabeza para sorprenderse por los tubos y utensilios extraños sobre la encimera de la cocina. —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Sherlock posó dos tazas sobre unos platos. —Te lo dije, es una disculpa.

El rubio apenas lo miró, incrédulo. Hubo silencio. —No, no lo entiendo. — El pelinegro alzó su mirada, hastiado. —¿Qué no entiendes, John?

—De por qué estoy aquí. Dijiste que no me necesitabas, que estaba confundiendo las cosas — relamió sus labios antes de continuar con leves balbuceos. —Que tú, el gran y misterioso Sherlock Holmes, no tenía amigos, ni relaciones ni nada. Y entonces... entonces, _tú..._ — No pudo continuar.

—Yo, _¿Qué?_ — insistió el otro y John pudo notar la molestia y el tono amenazante que había soltado Sherlock. Se intimidó, aunque le devolvió la mirada para comprobar si era su propia imaginación. _Gélido. Me querías alejar, y en el momento de irme me obligaste a quedarme._ —Me hiciste seguirte. Ni siquiera me dijiste a dónde iríamos. — _Estás mal, estoy mal. Estamos mal._

—Y aun así, estás aquí.

Lo musitó de una forma tranquila, sólida. Y John calló, tensando su mandíbula, incapaz de negarlo, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Con un ademán de manos el pelinegro lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras le ofrecía el té, y John obedeció, sosteniendo la taza humeante cerca de sus labios. Sherlock pareció dudar unos segundos mientras tomaba, oculto atrás de un escritorio, un estuche negro en forma de un pequeño instrumento musical.

Las manos de Sherlock sostenían un violín con delicadeza y suavidad, con tanto cuidado que John perdió el aliento unos segundos. Lo vio voltearse, mostrándole su erguida y elegante espalda. Podía reconocer aquel cariño en él mismo. Sherlock estaba tratando a ese instrumento tal como John tomaba su cámara. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse lentamente, tomando el ritmo de las notas que comenzaba a emitir Sherlock mientras tocaba. Una melodía lenta, cruda, que a ratos se volvía frenética e intensa, pero que volvía a la lentitud de un reconfortante sonido. Transmitía mucho más de lo que podría decir. Y John se quedó embelesado, sintiendo que esa composición era _por_ y _para_ él. Los dedos de Sherlock se movían con gentileza sobre las cuerdas y el arco que sostenía. Era una disculpa, y quizás, _algo más que eso._

Se sintió tan íntimo que no pudo evitar jadear, llevándose su diestra hasta su boca. No quiso sentirse tan importante ni seducido por él. No _podía._

Entonces, paulatinamente las notas cesaron, y el departamento quedó nuevamente en silencio. Sherlock se giró, indeciso, sin saber muy bien la razón del por qué buscaba la impresión del doctor.

Encontró al practicante con los ojos algo enrojecidos y la mueca de una sonrisa. _Oh, John._

—Fue fantástico. — dejó exhalar y Sherlock asintió, raramente satisfecho. —No dejas de impresionarme. — John soltó una risa, feliz, amarga, no tenía puta idea. Pasó su mano izquierda por su cabeza. —Eres... eres, no sé, asombroso.

—Lo estás diciendo todo en voz alta, John.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — El rubio rió, y Sherlock sonrió de manera imperceptible.

—No, está... está bien.

John se incorporó y el pelinegro frunció el ceño ante eso. —Necesito ir al baño. — la expresión de Sherlock se relajó y soltando pocas palabras le explicó el camino. Sin más, se encaminó por el pasillo, observando el tapizado de las paredes y rozándolas con las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba bien, _se sentía bien._ Su caminata se detuvo frente a lo que parecía la habitación de Sherlock. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y a través de ella se asomaba una deshecha cama y la mitad de una tabla periódica colgada en la pared. No sabía la razón, pero John sonrió, familiarizándose con su alrededor, mientras el miedo pasaba a segundo plano. Continuó con su camino hasta que se topó con dos puertas.

—John, ¿Encontraste el baño? — Como por arte de magia, Sherlock le estaba gritando desde la sala y alzó sus cejas—¡Si! — mintió, aventurándose por el primer pomo que tocara su mano, y sorpresivamente era la del baño. Cuando ingresó se vio embargado por el aroma del champú y jabón, también por una mezcla del perfume caro que conocía bien. Hizo una mueca, mientras giraba el grifo del lavabo y empapaba su rostro con el agua fría para serenarse. Se miró al espejo, enrojeciendo súbitamente, hasta que su celular vibró.

Lo ignoró, como si nunca hubiera pasado y se giró dispuesto a volver a la sala.

Sin siquiera dar otro paso, se detuvo al ver _algo_ en el suelo junto a la otra puerta cerrada. —¿Sherlock?— le llamó, sin recibir respuesta. El rubio se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse para recoger lo que parecía un sobre entreabierto. Se esforzó por no ojear el sobre claramente abultado, y decidió abrir la puerta.

Pero fue en ese mismo momento que unas manos fuertes se cernían sobre la suya para cerrar de un portazo. Elevó su vista para observar a un Sherlock completamente serio, sobre él. El mentón de Sherlock rozó brevemente su nariz. —No puedes entrar ahí.

John por instinto se relamió los labios. Sherlock le arrebató el sobre de las manos, tenaz. —Sólo quería guardarlo. — murmuró.

—Tú no.

John frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres? ¿Christian Grey? — sonrió con diversión ante su broma, pero el otro lo miró extrañado con un claro: "¿Y ese quién es?"

John se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, intentando _no estar tan cerca._ —Olvídalo.

Sherlock se apartó de él, mientras se alejaba ocultando el dichoso sobre. John lo vio distanciarse, antes de suspirar profundamente. —Sólo tengo experimentos.

John lo siguió resignado, y asintió varias veces por el resto de la 'reunión'

Hasta que era de madrugada y él debía marcharse.

Y cuando iba bajando las escaleras, observó a una señora en el primer piso. Su rostro reflejaba tensión y preocupación, totalmente callada. John se despidió cortésmente antes de dejar el lugar.

Entonces, consiguió un taxi, sin saber que era seguido por un automóvil negro.

* * *

 _Ojalá no haya tantos horrores ortográficos._

 _Feliz 29 de enero atrasado. (?)_

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	8. VIII Two words

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **VIII. Two words.**_

John aquel Jueves se había dormido, solo, tranquilo y _feliz._

Por esos instantes pensó que la vida comenzaría a volverse buena, aunque fuera un poco.

Se durmió pensando en la suavidad de sus sábanas, en el calor de su cuerpo contra la tela, en el recuerdo del olor de _aquel_ perfume, en las cajas desperdigadas por _aquel_ departamento, y en las melodías de _aquel_ violín.

Y por primera vez, en años, se permitió no sentir remordimiento, miedo u otra cosa negativa que le comenzara a preocupar de tal forma que le quitara el sueño. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que Mary no le acompañaba.

Aquella noche al fin pudo dormir.

Sin pesadillas, sin el insomnio que hacía estragos en su rostro por las mañanas, sin problemas de su _vida cotidiana._

Y aunque creyera firmemente que la felicidad no duraba para siempre, no creería que terminaría tan pronto. Exactamente a la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de su jefe, el Viernes 3 de Febrero a las _9:10 am_.

Fueron simplemente dos palabras. Dos palabras bastaron.

—Estás despedido.

Y aunque se hubiese imaginado el día en que llegaría aquel aviso, no sabía que le afectaría tanto como lo hizo. No, _algo estaba mal_. Podría pasar, _pero no así._

 _No cuando estaba haciendo, finalmente, bien su trabajo._

Arqueó una de sus cejas, mientras veía una carpeta en el escritorio del gordo. —Vamos Watson, quiero tu puesto sin tus porquerías ya.

 _Después de la tormenta, sale el sol._ Soltó un suspiro, profundo y prolongado. Y _después del sol, vuelve la tormenta. Una mierda._ Frunció sus labios. —¿Al menos sabe que debió haberme avisado? No sé, ¿Una _puta_ semana antes, aunque fuera? — la molestia hacía presencia en su postura y tono de voz. El hombre se giró sobre su asiento de cuero negro, uniendo sus manos sobre su _gran y asquerosa_ panza.

—Fue repentino, órdenes de los jefes.

Sin controlar sus impulsos, golpeó la mesa. —¡Al carajo los jefes! — tragó saliva antes de excusarse atropelladamente. —Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Bueno... es que, estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, ¿Sabe? le cumplí con todas las fotos y ediciones que me pidieron e incluso más.

Vio al hombre titubear por unos instantes. —Era tu deber.

 _Deber_. Entrecerró sus ojos, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica. —Cumplí más de lo que debía.

—Bueno, no de forma satisfactoria.

—Oh, ya cállese. ¿Órdenes de los simios que controlan toda esta maldita revista? ¿Desde cuándo a esos les importa un simple empleado como yo para despedirme así como así? ¡Dudo que aunque sea me conozcan!

—No es mi culpa Watson, no te quieren acá. Tan sólo tienes que escucharte. Te echan por la misma razón de que eres un simple empleado que, aparentemente, ya no necesitan. Mi mayor pesar, pero ahora— apuntó bruscamente con su índice grasoso la puerta. —Largo de mi maldita oficina.

Y John se fue, no sin antes haber golpeado la nariz del imbécil que estuvo martirizándolo por meses. Despejó el lugar donde trabajaba, guardando tan sólo unos documentos y cables. Su portátil y cámara estaban como siempre: guardadas en la mochila negra que colgaba de su hombro derecho. No se despidió de nadie, porque no conocía a la gente de allí y estos ni siquiera se percataban de su existencia.

Quiso pensar que ese lugar no era para él y que no debería sentirse mal al respecto, y aunque era verdad, le dolía el cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en sus manos frías, toscas, ásperas. Sintió cada persona que pasó de él, como si fuese invisible; escuchó atentamente las maldiciones que soltaban algunos que chocaban con él.

 _"¿Cuál es tu problema?" "Vamos, muévete" "Mamá, ¿Qué le pasa al señor?" "Sal del camino" "Pobrecito" "Estás estorbando" "De seguro le pasa algo"_

¿Por qué lo estaba tomando tan mal? ¿Era por las deudas que tenía con la universidad? ¿O quizás el recuerdo de su hermana llevándose todos sus putos ahorros y desapareciendo luego de eso? ¿El recordar que la próxima semana le cortarían la electricidad si no iba a pagar ya? ¿La muerte de sus padres? _¿La voz de aquella psiquiatra? ¿El ser un perdedor sin empleo? ¿El que no tiene dinero y depende de otros? ¿El que-_

Inspiró con fuerza hasta que dejó caer sus brazos.

 _Ah_ , ya lo sabía. Hacía dos meses había dejado de tomar sus antidepresivos. Buscó su teléfono entre sus bolsillos, marcando el número de Mary. Tenía que avisarle, era la _única._

 _Bip bip bip._

No hubo respuesta.

Insistió nuevamente.

No, la rubia no contestaba. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Tenía 16 llamadas perdidas de ella. ¿Por qué de pronto todo volvía a andar mal? No supo cómo, pero sonrió.

Estaba tan agotado de que lo bueno sólo fueran momentos fugaces, volátiles, escurridizos. Duraban muy poco. Y _no estaba bien_ , como siempre, _no estaba bien._

Como un murmullo del viento, vino a su mente una puerta, un lugar, una persona.

 _221B._

Buena o mala, era su última y única opción. Realmente no le importaba, no quería estar solo. _Lo necesitaba. Sí, ahora lo necesitaba a él._

Corrió hasta la calle para detener un taxi, e inseguro musitó las mismas palabras que Sherlock la noche anterior.

—Al 221B de Baker Street.

* * *

Y la ansiedad lo carcome mientras viaja en ese auto, sus ojos repasan superficialmente las calles, los rostros, el paisaje y el clima nublado después de la lluvia. Los autos vienen y van, como su desesperación. Insistió llamando a Mary cuando le pareció que no era buena idea, pero la rubia no contestó: ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Debería preocuparse por ella, pero simplemente _no podía._ Sus nudillos estaban amarillentos, casi blancos por la fuerza en que apretaba sus manos en forma de puño. Intentaba no ceder al dolor, porque se conocía, porque se lo habían enseñado, porque no _volvería._

Buscó la manera de tranquilizarse recordando las palabras de su padre, que por unos años, habían sido peor. Pero que luego de su _rehabilitación_ era una forma para no _seguir con ello._

 _"Repite conmigo John. «Los hombres no lloran»" "Serás un gran doctor" "Compórtate como un hombre, John." "Estoy orgulloso de que hagas el servicio militar, hijo mío." "Repite conmigo, John:_

 _«Los hombres no lloran»"_

—Son dieciséis libras, señor.

La voz del hombre sonó lejana. —Sí, tome, gracias. — e inconfundiblemente, la de John también. Sus piernas se movieron fuera del automóvil cuando vio dos autos que cortaban más el paso hacia el departamento. John no supo qué hacer, ni que decir. Enmudeció, confundido, somnoliento, triste, ansioso. Esos dos eran de la policía. Estaban interfiriendo con el tránsito en la calle. Unos hombres se encontraban justo fuera del 221B, y dejó de caminar cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Había gente pululando por los alrededores, curiosas. Él se quedó viendo la puerta, esperando ver a alguien conocido. Pero no había nadie. Alguien tocó su pecho, deteniéndolo. Había avanzado más de lo que hubiera previsto. Una mujer morena le habló. —Lo siento, no puede entrar. — tardó en reaccionar. —Disculpe, ¿Qué? — ella repitió: —No puede entrar.

 _Oh._ —Pero es que yo-

—Maldición, no hay nada. — un hombre alto, de tez un tanto bronceada y con el cabello grisáceo se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ambos. Pero sus ojos aún se encontraban absortos en esa puerta. _Sherlock._ —Sally, necesito que-

El hombre miró a John. —¿Y este quién es?

 _Sherlock._

—No sé, quería entrar. — John no respondió.

—Señor, necesito que se vaya. — el tono de voz del hombre lo hizo despertar del trance. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está la policía aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? — pestañeó varias veces.

 _¿Dónde está Sherlock?_

El otro lo quedó observando. —¿Conoce a Sherlock Holmes?

John tardó en reaccionar. _Sí, por supuesto que sí_. —Yo _ss_ -

Pero no pudo continuar, la expresión de aquel hombre se había tornado violenta. El rubio lo vio levantar de su abrigo una tarjeta de identificación. —Detective Inspector Lestrade, necesito que me diga su nombre y que me acompañe a Scotland Yard para hacerle una interrogación.

 _¿Qué?_ Lestrade rápidamente lo tomó de un brazo, casi arrastrándolo. Podía escuchar la dureza en su voz, pero John lo detuvo zafándose del agarre. —Espere, ¿Por qué? No puede hacer eso. No puede interrogarme.

—Todo lo que tiene que ver con Sherlock Holmes amerita una _puta_ investigación.

Lestrade había subido un poco su tono de voz, y alterado, intentó apaciguar la frustración de la situación. —Ahora, sígame.

—No lo conozco. — contestó John. El detective se mostró algo aturdido. —¿Qué hace aquí entonces? Deme su nombre.

—Osea, lo he visto, suelo pasar por aquí y ayer se me perdió mi billetera. Busqué, y él me ayudó a encontrarla. Entonces... — _dios,_ era un asco mintiendo. —Me dijo su nombre, que vivía justo acá y yo venía ha agradecerle. _Nada más._

Intentó mantener la compostura, nervioso. El hombre lo miraba fijamente, como si no se lo creyera. Pero sólo respondió con un suspiro. —Lo siento, no debe interferir en estos minutos. Siento la confusión de antes, señor... —

Dudó por unos segundos. —Watson.

—Señor Watson. Necesito que se vaya de este lugar, estamos haciendo procedimientos policiales.

John asintió, dispuesto a irse. Pero nuevamente fue atrapado por Lestrade, y este le susurró al oído. —Es mejor que se mantenga alejado de Sherlock Holmes.

John se giró para verlo. Distinguió un guiño de preocupación en sus ojos. _«Por su propio bien»_ Los dedos del detective le ofrecían un papel. —Si a usted le sucede o ve algo, no dude en contactarme. Soy Greg.

Lo liberó del apretón, mientras aceptaba el papel que le estaba ofreciendo. John lo miró confuso, con un revoltijo en el estómago.

—Por su bien, no vuelva por aquí.

Y vio al hombre adentrarse a los departamentos, llamando a la mujer que se había distanciado de ellos. John observó el papel rayado con el número del tal Greg Lestrade, y no encontró más que confusión en todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería vomitar, ya no tenía a donde ir, no veía a Sherlock y al parecer este tampoco estaba ahí.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, confundido y mortificado, mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos y tortuosos en busca de un taxi que no logró encontrar. Se dejó guiar por su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba incrustada en los números cuidadosamente plasmados en lo que parecía una tarjeta pero que él había interpretado como un vano papel. Unas letras se balanceaban arriba de este, con el hombre que había conocido antes y el cargo que tenía.

Un detective. Comenzó a acelerar sus pasos. Un detective inspector en el hogar de Sherlock. Policías alrededor, ningún rastro de él. Estaba corriendo, apresurado. Sabía perfectamente a donde ir.

 _Sherlock._

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, con el corazón acelerado y con la mierda aplastándolo cada vez más. Su celular vibró. Había recibido un mensaje. Pero a John no le importó.

No, no le importó.

* * *

Había corrido cuadras, calles, más de lo que hubiese pensado. Pasaron muchos minutos, mientras sus pies seguían avanzando, parando solo para tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir con su frenético corretear. Los músculos de las piernas comenzaban a agarrotarse, pero a John no le importó cuando llegó a la plazoleta, tampoco cuando vio al mismo hombre que había divisado la primera vez, sentado alrededor de esa pileta.

Sherlock lo miró, sorprendido, levantándose de golpe mientras recibía con sus manos grandes y dudosas a un John exhausto, sudoroso y un poco magullado.

John había corrido por él.

Estaba en silencio, mientras el rubio recuperaba el aliento y finalmente, lo miró.

Sherlock seguía sin responder, saboreando morbosamente su propia sorpresa y la visión de John hecho mierda. _Estaba mal, jodidamente mal. Mal. Mal._

Intentó apartar la mirada del rubio con vergüenza, pero seguía inmóvil.

John dejó caer su mochila al suelo, sujetándose del hombre que apenas había reaccionado. —Sherlock. — lo llamó, con la respiración entrecortada. El otro despertó de su ensoñación, confundido una vez más por el practicante. _Dios, John._

 _Se estaba volviendo loco._

Lo apartó quedamente de él, con toda voluntad que pudo reunir para hacerlo. Se mantuvo impasible cuando John al fin pudo recuperar el aliento. —Sherlock, ¿Por qué había policías en tu casa?

El moreno elevó levemente su barbilla, petulante. John pudo reconocer aquella expresión. Siempre la usaba, aunque por unos instantes pensó de que ya no sería de esa forma. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, conteniéndose. No podía más, estaba _cediendo._ —No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tú y tu expresión de "no voy a decir nada porque soy misterioso" y, Sherlock, demonios, siempre hay algo.

—Yo no hago eso.

John negó con la cabeza, impaciente. —Siempre lo haces. Pensé que todo eso cambiaría por lo que pasó ayer, pero veo que no.

 _«Simplemente no puedes saberlo, John»_

Sherlock bajó su mirada, frunciendo el ceño. —John.

No, Sherlock no confiaba en él. Quizás nunca lo había hecho, quizás sí estaba confundiendo las cosas como había dicho él. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo había llevado a su casa? _No_ , más bien. ¿Por qué hacía el esfuerzo de acercarse a un hombre que parecía peligroso?

Que no conocía, que sería una magnífica fotografía en su cámara si no se hubiese acercado.

Apretó sus manos, nuevamente. Un _tic_ que se había arraigado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—John, basta.

No lo miró, pero en cambio Sherlock comenzó a inspeccionarlo completamente. El Holmes frunció aún más el ceño, y terminó por entreabrir sus labios.

John estalló. —¡¿Quién carajos eres, Sherlock?! ¡¿Un puto criminal?! — el grito ni siquiera perturbó al moreno.

—Dime, ¡¿Me estoy volviendo loco?! Porque pareciera que sí, _lo eres._ ¡Habían dos putas patrullas fuera de tu casa, carajo! ¡Dos, maldición, y lleno de gente! ¡Y desapareces! Dios, siento que cada vez que me voy a dar vuelta vas a desaparecer y no volverás, o me _hundirás._ — sus ojos escocían, pero no había rastro de lágrimas.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que John se tranquilizó mirando el suelo. Sherlock se distrajo de su inspección cuando el practicante volvió a hablar, de forma más tranquila y pausada.

—Hoy me despidieron, Sherlock. Hoy volví a quedarme sin el trabajo que _Mary_ me consiguió. — el moreno se tensó. —Volví a faltar a las clases que ella está pagando, hoy volví a... _fallar_. — relamió sus labios. —Te busqué, sabiendo que podría terminar mal, pero no me importó. Y ahora tengo más problemas de lo que pueda soportar. _No puedo_. — recogió su mochila, lentamente, sintiendo como sus extremidades dolían como si lo hubiesen arrollado. —No, no puedo.

El murmurar de John lo alertó, las palabras de él lo hicieron reaccionar. Pero fue el mismo John Watson el que logró frenar el descontrol que se avecinaba. Con dos palabras. Sólo dos que habían frenado una tormenta, otra disputa, algo _peor._

—Por ahora.

Y John no le devolvió la mirada, pero _lo pudo notar_ , por eso lo dejó partir.

* * *

Arrastró sus pies hasta el piso, balanceó las llaves y las introdujo hasta que la puerta cedió. Era medio día, demasiado temprano y demasiado intenso. Pero ya no pensaba, ya no sentía. Tan sólo se estaba moviendo, actuando, llevando su cuerpo hasta su habitación para acostarse y dormir años, décadas.

Había desechado todo. Cualquier emoción, sentimiento e idea.

En su cabeza sólo cabían acciones, movimientos. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por sí mismo; _desecharse_ por unas horas antes de dejarse caer a la realidad, a lo terrenal.

Se había bloqueado _, ido, alejado._

Porque no estaba allí, aunque su cuerpo cayera a la cama. _John no estaba ahí._

El rechinar del suelo ni siquiera lo alarmó. Mary se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, viendo el cuerpo tendido sobre las sábanas color caramelo. Almohadas blancas se encontraban alrededor de aquel cuerpo, mientras un edredón del mismo blanco cubría despreocupadamente a John. Él parecía dormir, pero Mary sabía que, sólo _parecía._

—John, ¿Quién es ese hombre de la fotografía? — directa, como siempre, aunque no recibió respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te juntabas con él en _esa_ plaza?— John soltó un gruñido.

—Los vi tomados de la mano. — insistió, de forma irritantemente calmada. —Ayer.

John se revolvió entre algunas colchas. Exhaló un suspiro. —Mary, por favor, he tenido un día de mierda. _Déjame._

—John _Hamish_ Watson.— el rubio se irguió ligeramente, observándola. —¿Quién es? No te preocupes, no estoy enojada. Sólo quiero saber quién mierda es.

Ya estaba. —Vete.

Mary pareció confundida, pero su rostro se suavizó al instante. —John, te conozco, no te voy a dejar solo.

—Fuera. — elevó su tono de voz, casi con recelo. Ella esquivó su mirada por el cuarto, mientras se adentraba para buscar por los muebles las malditas pastillas. —No estás tomando tu medicina. Esa es la razón de todos los malditos _cuadros_ estos dos meses. — John se apresuró a donde estaba ella, gateando por la cama. —Sabía que había empezado desde antes, pero el último mes había sido peor. ¿Por qué no le sospeché desde un principio?

 _No, no, no, no_. La rubia se giró, viendo el aspecto del hombre. Era enfermizo.

—No quiero saber el porqué.

—No trabajaba bien, me daban náuseas, me dolía más la cabeza.

—Cállate, John Watson.

—Me hacen mal, Mary, son peor. Esos fármacos es-

Mary extendió su mano hasta el hombre, con una píldora en la palma de esta.

—Tómatela.

—Me despidieron.

—Tómatela.

Tuvo que ceder. Sus manos titubeantes tomaron aquella píldora y se obligó a tragarla sin agua, sólo con la ayuda de su lengua y saliva. _Quería estar bien._ Tosió un poco, dejándose caer otra vez a la cama _. Pero no así._

Las había dejado para convencerse de que se estaba recuperando. Mary salió de la habitación y del departamento. Y John se durmió, exhausto. Cuando su celular vibraba por un nuevo mensaje.

Tenía dos de aquel número desconocido.

 _«Atrapado»_

* * *

 _ **Quería aclarar** que todo lo que escribo es sin ánimos de ofender. Ya sean por los temas o las actitudes de los personajes. Ojalá no me odien por la forma que será este Sherlock or idk. (?_

 _Bueno, no sé que verga el capítulo, se me hizo raro. Igual ya son las 4 de la mañana, ojalá sirva como excusa. (?_

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	9. IX Caught

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **IX. Caught.**_

Era el silencio en la habitación y las yemas de sus dedos repasando el papel, liso, suave, _nuevo._ Sus pies revoloteaban con elegancia por el cuarto en penumbra, mientras su nariz inquisidora inhalaba el olor de los papeles. Detrás, la puerta estaba cerrada, imperturbable.

Era _perfecto._

* * *

Su respiración calma, pausada, lenta. El sonido de sus pies removiéndose en la tela, sus dedos estirándose, y sus párpados abriéndose lentamente, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del cuarto. Somnoliento, con un palpable dolor de cabeza, intentó incorporarse de forma perezosa. Las sábanas descubrieron su torso envuelto aún con el cardigan burdeo que había usado durante el día.

De pronto, las voces, los rostros, los autos, la _tarjeta._ Los recuerdos del día Viernes 3 de Febrero.

Inhaló profundamente y buscó con sus manos su teléfono. La luz de la pantalla lo cegó durante unos segundos, mientras intentaba observar la hora. _22:31 pm._

Pasó varios minutos mirando la pantalla de su celular antes de procesar toda la información que había eludido en esas horas de sueño. _¿Cuántas habían sido?_ Entonces, lo recordó. Aclaró su garganta seca antes de gritar: —¿Mary?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Aunque de todas formas algo le decía que no la habría. Apagó la pantalla del aparato, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Buscó con sus dedos el interruptor para encender las luces del lugar, y vagó por los pasillos para hacer lo mismo con el resto del departamento. Sintió el frío de la madera rasguñar sus pies descalzos mientras caminaba, con la ropa sucia y la piel pegajosa por el sudor. Llegó a la cocina, y dejando el teléfono en una de las encimeras, vio una olla en la estufa. Ni siquiera tuvo que fijarse si había comida allí, porque sabía que la había. Gracias a Mary.

Quiso sonreír, y quiso sentir el júbilo y la dicha una vez más. Pero no pudo, simplemente, no _pudo._ Sus músculos se encontraban adoloridos por el peso de la maratón del día, de las emociones y por ser él, John Watson. Y por el otro, _Sherlock._

 _Ni siquiera sabía porqué pensaba tanto en él._

Sus piernas flaquearon, y él se aferró a la encimera para no ceder al suelo de baldosas frías, hoscas, _solitarias._ Estaba derrumbándose, otra vez.

Porque era un ciclo.

Fijó su mirada en su celular para intentar llamar a Mary, porque era su novia, porque vivía con él, porque _supuestamente_ era su _todo, porque necesitaba a alguien normal_ , pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que reparó en un número que desconocía. Se sintió confundido cuando vio las palabras escritas en ese mensaje anónimo. _«Atrapado»_

 _¿Atrapado en qué?_

Miró hacia todos lados, sintiendo como el pánico calaba lentamente por él, con garras lentas y fantasmales. Tragó un poco de saliva, confuso, consternado. _¿Sherlock?_

 _¿Sería ese el número de Sherlock?_

Leyó otra vez, sin saber que hacer. _«Atrapado»_

 _No lo entendía. Estaba completamente fuera de contexto._ _No podía ser de Sherlock._

Recordó las patrullas, los policías, recordó a Greg, recordó el rostro del Holmes, inexpresivo. Relamió sus labios. Entonces, volvió a escuchar las palabras de Lestrade. Buscó entre sus bolsillos, encontrándose con la tarjeta que este le había entregado. _«Si a usted le pasa o ve algo, no dude en contactarme»_

Miró el mensaje con el ceño fruncido, confundido e inmóvil.

 _ **No**_ , no podía ser de él.

Era un simple y burdo mensaje. Inocuo. Quizás era de algún número equivocado. Quizás sólo era una broma de mal gusto. _No podía ser él._

Además, jamás le había dado su número de teléfono a Sherlock.

Dejó la tarjeta junto a su celular nuevamente, arriba de la encimera. Decidió ignorar el mensaje, y arrastrando sus pies, John fue a tomar una ducha. Justo en el momento en que Mary ingresaba al departamento y la pantalla nuevamente se encendía.

* * *

Se movió hasta al pequeño salón-comedor, en pijama y con una toalla colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Encontró a Mary viendo televisión, a las 23:05 de la noche, envuelta en una manta y refugiándose del frío invernal. Sus pasos silenciosos se encaminaron hasta el pequeño sillón beige, de apenas dos plazas. Su respiración era tenue y vaporosa, y su cuerpo era cálido gracias a la ducha. John logró sentarse cautelosamente a su lado.

La miró, indulgente y un tanto nervioso. Y ella le regresó la mirada, condescendiente.

Mary durante años había sido la _única. Y tenía que seguir siéndolo._

—Él es un nuevo amigo, lo conocí hace poco. Se llama...— carraspeó, titubeante, inseguro de comenzar aquella conversación. Pero Mary se lo merecía.

Merecía mucho más de lo que John podía darle.

Ella lo miraba expectante, tranquila. —John.

Elevó sus manos para que lo dejase continuar con lo que ambos necesitaban _creer y saber._

—Se llama Sherlock Holmes, de vez en cuando nos juntamos en esa plaza porque coincidimos, Mary, _por favor...—_ jugueteó con sus pulgares. —Por favor no pienses nada raro, el día que nos viste, _él, yo...—_ Carraspeó. —Sólo fue por su propia emoción, ¿Sabes? A veces es como un niño pequeño. _Sólo eso._

Se sintió mal, pero Mary intentó tranquilizarlo acariciando su mejilla. —Está bien, John. Está bien.

Su cabeza se inclinó instintivamente ante el tacto, correspondiendo a su caricia como un niño pequeño. Cerró sus ojos, forzándose a sentir _amor._

 _Pero sólo había cariño._

—No quería forzarte a decírmelo. Es la primera vez en años que te veo con alguien más y estaba ansiosa porque me lo contaras. Y no lo hiciste, no quería presionarte. — John besó su mano, distraído. —Porque de verdad me hace feliz que tengas al fin un amigo.

Ella sonrió genuinamente. —Me sorprendió verte con una foto de él, sabiendo que tú no fotografías a personas. Pero me alegré de que encontraras a tu _musa_ — bromeó, y John incómodo, atrapó la mano femenina con las suyas.

Negó con su cabeza. —Lo siento, Mary. Siento no haberte dicho antes y siento haber perdido el empleo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más. —No, John. Ya era hora. Tu trabajo es hermoso, esa foto era fantástica, él también debe _serlo._ — Sintió algo en su garganta mientras la escuchaba hablar. —Era hora de que dejaras esa mierda de empleo. Ya encontrarás otro, donde en verdad respeten tu trabajo. Es más, deberías empezar a subir tus fotos a una página web para comenzar a hacerte conocido por internet.

El rubio tuvo la intención de interrumpirle, pero ella se lo impidió. —¿Sabes qué también creo? Que eres un maldito artista, John Watson, muy deprimente, pero un maldito artista. Y cada uno tiene una _musa_ , y la tuya — apartó sus manos para apuntarlo con un índice diestro confianzudo. —O el _tuyo_ , es ese tal Sherlock.

John enmudeció, mientras el rostro comenzaba a hervirle. Se llevó una mano hasta su boca, un tanto azorado. —¿De qué estás hablando, Mary? _No es así._

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, dejando que la manta cayera por un costado del sillón. —¿Por qué no? John, _yo lo sé._

 _¿Qué, qué cosa sabía?_

Se sintió culpable.

—Yo lo supe, yo te vi. El cómo observabas esa foto la primera vez. Había ese _algo_ en tu mirada. Estabas _perdiéndote_ en la fotografía. Y eso siempre te pasa cuando de verdad te fascina algo o te maravilla. Lo he visto muchas veces cuando no tomas la foto y te absorbe el momento. Pero esta vez tenías la foto, y yo no había visto tantas emociones en tus ojos desde, quizás, _nunca._

»Y ahora es tu _amigo_ , y me hace feliz que hayas encontrado por fin uno. Te hacía falta, ahora lo tienes. No lo conozco, pero si él provoca _algo_ en ti, debe ser una gran persona.

No supo como interpretarlo, sólo sabía que no tenía palabras para contestarle. Bajó su mirada. _Está claro que no lo conoces._

Mary ni siquiera sabía de quién hablaba, pero tampoco John, por eso creyó en las palabras de la mujer y la besó haciéndole notar que lo haría, que no se preocupara.

Que Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de todo, era una gran persona y que le hacía bien.

 _Pero en serio, queridos lectores, ¿En verdad es así?_

* * *

Pasa el fin de semana, los días y hasta que finalmente llega un nuevo Jueves, 9 de Febrero. Los días pasan rápidos, los mensajes fueron bloqueados, y John decide hacerle caso a Mary. Abrió su página Web el Sábado pasado, justo en la mañana. Y subió cada foto que tenía _\- menos las del moreno-_ promocionándose en la web.

Decidió buscar empleo, decidió no tomar sus antidepresivos pero sí volver a terapia. Decidió hacerse amigo de Greg cuando se lo topó en otro lugar y en otras circunstancias mientras miraban un partido de fútbol.

Y, a pesar de algunos reclamos de su nuevo _'amigo'_ Lestrade, y su propia mentira de que no lo haría: decidió volver a ver a Sherlock Holmes.

Ocultó su nariz enrojecida por el frío, con _su_ bufanda, mientras miraba la hora impaciente, con dos café humeantes a un lado de la banca donde se encontraba esperándolo. Debido a su tiempo libre, había llegado quince minutos antes.

Y aunque se encontrase feliz y algo relajado por volver a verlo, su cuerpo se tensó de forma instintiva cuando su imponente figura se dibujó a lo lejos.

Los pasos de Sherlock eran largos, seguros y sin prisa. Algunos rizos se revolvían por el gélido viento que arrasaba por las calles de Londres, y su mirada se encontraba fija, en un solo objetivo y una sola _presa_ : John. Siempre _examinándolo_ , siempre _absorbiéndolo._ Sherlock se detuvo justo en frente de él, a escasos centímetros del rubio, quien a la altura de la cintura del Holmes, no pudo retener la oscura mirada de Sherlock. Y él disfrutó como John se incomodaba. —Hola, John.

El rubio carraspeó, intentando devolverle la mirada hasta que el otro hombre decidió al fin sentarse a su lado. —Hola. — le ofreció un café. El pelinegro lo inspeccionó de forma fugaz. —Dime.

John inhaló y exhaló profundamente, sin saber como empezar la conversación. —Me despidieron.

—Lo sé.

El rubio frunció sus labios en una extraña mueca, mirándolo. —Sherlock. Necesito... — carraspeó. —Necesito pedirte un favor.

El otro enarcó una ceja. —Toma mi billetera. — inquirió rápidamente, mientras dirigía sus manos hasta uno de sus bolsillos. John se lo impidió, sujetándolo con suavidad.

—¡Dios, no, Sherlock! No es eso, es otra cosa. Mira... — el moreno lo observó expectante, desviando la atención del tacto cálido de las manos de John. Inspiró disimuladamente.

—Verás... Mary me lo sugirió, es algo _normal, ¿Sabes?—_ en verdad, lo dudaba mucho.

—Directo al grano, John.

—Sí. Bueno... _quieroqueseasmimodelo_ — murmuró atropelladamente, casi con vergüenza. Hubo un silencio, uno donde Sherlock se inmovilizó.

Duró minutos pero para John fueron años. —Si no quieres, no lo hagas, además...

Una extraña sensación envolvió a Sherlock, una que iba a provocar que sus labios se surcaran en una sonrisa torcida; una que lo llevó a actuar de una forma en que no lo haría. —No te entendí John, hablaste demasiado rápido. — mintió, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el rubio. — _Repítelo._

 _Para mí._

John tensó su mandíbula, sosteniéndole vagamente la mirada. Volviendo a sentir todas las emociones que le provocaba Sherlock Holmes.

 _«Ruégamelo, John»_

John aclaró su garganta, sin la intención de seguirle el juego.

Pero _cedió._

—Quiero que seas mi modelo.

Ladeó su cabeza sólo para evitar ver la mueca de autosuficencia que sabía que podría tener Sherlock en esos momentos. Pero se encontró con algo totalmente diferente. Era la misma mirada extraña, rara, algo desorbitada y escalofriante que había visto ese día frente al 221B.

Sus labios en forma de corazón se habían torcido.

Divisó _hambre_ en Sherlock. _Una insana._

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un jadeo, azorado. Y todo lo que creyó haber visto, duró un segundo.

Un segundo donde se permitió pestañear.

Ante él, el mismo hombre imperturbable y misterioso que conocía. Uno que, al igual que él, tenía una batalla interna.

—Acepto. — fue todo lo que pudo escuchar de Sherlock mientras sorbía un poco de su propio café. Suspiró, alejándose _tan sólo un poco_ de él. John asintió mecánicamente. —Muchas gracias. Fue idea de Mary.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. —¿No puedes intentar no mencionar a tu novia cada dos por tres?

John frunció el ceño, ahora totalmente calmado, distrayéndose con el comentario. —¿Por qué? ¿Tú no? — abrió sus ojos mientras meditaba sus palabras. Jamás se había detenido a pensar de si Sherlock tenía novia. —¿Tienes novia? — inquirió.

Algo le molestó a Sherlock. —No, no es mi área realmente.

 _Oh._ Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse de forma improvista. —Entonces... ¿Tienes novio?

Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. —Que por cierto, está muy bien — se interrumpió a si mismo.

—Sé que está bien.

Apretó sus labios. —Entonces tienes novio.

—No. — una respuesta seca, tajante. John se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente, claramente incómodo. —No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, John? — Sherlock posó el café justo al otro lado de John, impidiéndole el alejarse de él.

— _¿Qué?_... ¿Qué eres asexual?— por unos segundos, sintió su cercanía y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su olor que se coló por sus fosas nasales junto con su aliento que chocaba insistentemente contra su rostro, abrumándolo, mareándolo.

Olía a café, a menta, a seda y a ese inconfundible perfume costoso; de aroma profundo, agradable, insistente y adictivo. _A Sherlock._

Este lo observaba con vehemencia y lo negó. —Sólo en _algo_ en particular.

John otra vez vio el destello, ese que siempre aparecía. Y lo sabía.

Sabía perfectamente que ese algo no era nada más y nada menos que un _«alguien»_

 _«Tú»_

El _ringtone_ del teléfono de John los despertó a ambos. Rápidamente, y volteando, John decidió contestar. Era Mary.

—¿Sí, Mary?

— _¿John? ¡John, gracias al cielo!_

La voz de Mary estaba agitada. _—_ Tranquilízate, Mary, ¿Qué sucede?

— _¡El departamento, John! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto! ¡Lo hicieron pedazos!_

Parpadeó lentamente. _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? No, Mary, espera, tranquila. ¡Voy para allá!

Y colgó, encontrándose con la mirada de Sherlock. _—_ Me tengo que ir.

—Te acompaño.

John arregló su bufanda, y lo paró en seco. _—_ No. _—_ relamió sus labios. _—_ Pero te veo mañana.

Y se echó a correr.

 _«Atrapado»_

* * *

 _Bueno, creo que pronto se viene lo bueno. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, y ojalá perdonen los errores que aparecen por la narrativa. No tenía inspiración y a la vez sí, entonces fue un enredo asqueroso. (?)_

 _ **POR CIERTO,** dibujé mi primer Johnlock en digital, y no es nada más ni nada menos que la nueva portada de este fic -que también es mi primer Johnlock, sdrgfdhfgg- y no sé. Se ve rara la miniatura, ahí me dicen si les gusta o no para dejarlo, porque si no, lo cambiamos y sha. Dejaré el link más abajo para que la vean completa._

Agradecería reviews. (?) son como la comida.

 _ **Link**_ _(obviamente sin los espacios)_ : http: _(aquí van dos "/")_ 68 . media . tumblr . _(un com)(aquí va un "/")_ 46f2649d26cfd2610eb6f379b0b79884 / tumblr _ okucfyVK5W1rrd53no1 _ 500 . jpg


	10. X He's never gonna hurt you

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **X. He's never gonna hurt you.**_

Cuando John se marchó corriendo; enterró su rostro en sus manos temblorosas.

Su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Y él se veía cegado por los impulsos que lo envolvían cada vez que _lo_ pensaba, seguía, olía, _veía._

Todo lo que tenía que ver con John Watson lo enloquecía. Sus propias emociones, las que creyó no _volver_ a sentir en su vida, lo volvían a traicionar.

Era como si lo arrasaran, arrastrándolo lejos de todo el control que poseía; lejos de su _mente._ Volviéndolo alguien que juró no _volver_ a ser.

Y no lo comprendía. No comprendía sus emociones, ni la reacción de su cuerpo y mucho menos comprendía su propio dudar; porque siempre había estado seguro de cada decisión que tomaba. Pero de pronto _, otra vez_ , toda la confianza que tenía sobre sí y su mente, se derrumbaba minuto a minuto por una simple persona: John Watson. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué John Watson le obsesionaba tanto? ¿Por qué John Watson implicaba tanto _placer_? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, alguien volvía a _aceptarlo?_

 _Estaba jodido._ Desordenó sus rizos, mientras posaba sus manos unidas bajo su mentón. _John estaba jodido._

 _Y todo era por su culpa. Ya no aguantaba más._

Sherlock se levantó, antes de seguir a John. Ignorando las cámaras que se posaron en él cuando abordó una calle principal y un sonido agudo proveniente de una de sus muñecas. _Click._

* * *

Fueron sus piernas las que lo hicieron caer, tropezando con los escalones del edificio, mientras corría hacia su pequeño departamento. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, mientras intentaba subir los últimos escalones que los separaban de su vivienda. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la pared en busca de apoyo, pero esta fue reemplazada por la figura menuda de una rubia, a la que John rodeaba con sus brazos de forma protectora. Mary ocultó su rostro en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello. Y John no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla con ímpetu hasta que su dura mirada se fijó en la puerta entreabierta de su departamento.

—Dejé el departamento una hora después de que te fuiste para hacer unas compras, y entonces…— John besó su frente. —Encontré la casa así. John, mírame.

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, y antes de que pudiera protestar más, se adentró al lugar dejando atrás a una inquieta mujer.

Montones de objetos desperdigados por el suelo se hacían visibles a su alrededor. Los muebles que él pulcramente limpiaba todos los días, estaban completamente desordenados por el lugar, muchos de ellos volcados en el suelo. Cada uno de los cajones de algunos muebles se encontraban tirados, como si hubiesen querido encontrar algo dentro de ellos, sin ningún resultado. Avanzó hasta su habitación, encontrando el mismo desastre. Y cerró sus ojos, tensando su mandíbula, sin darse cuenta que sus dedos marcaban el número de Greg.

Posó su teléfono sobre su oreja, escuchando el lento sonido de la espera. De la _espera_ , del _querer un amigo_ , del _no pensárselo_ más de dos veces. _—¿Diga?_

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de regular la impotencia de ver como toda su maldita casa estaba destruida. —Greg.

— _¡¿John?! ¿Ha pasado algo?_

Exhaló todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. —Sé que no es tu división, sé que también pensarás que debe ser por _él,_ pero…

— _¿John?_

—Yo creo que sinceramente no lo es, pero… tan sólo _ven._ Lestrade, ven. Por favor, mi casa… el departamento.

Pasó un largo silencio antes de que volviera a escuchar la voz del detective. —Voy para allá.

Y colgó, con los nudillos blancos y sus músculos totalmente tensos. Mary estaba detrás de él, recogiendo con cuidado cada objeto pequeño que se encontraba.

Su celular vibró, como un nuevo mensaje. Pero lo ignoró, hasta que comenzó a sonar su _ringtone._ —¿Greg?

Escuchó una voz varonil, desconocida, y confusa. _—John Watson._

El rubio se giró, con el ceño fruncido. —Sí… ¿Con quién hablo?

— _Asómese a la ventana._

Extrañado y algo asustado, relamió sus labios. —Disculpe, ¿Quién es?

— _Hágalo._

Después de unos minutos, con breves pasos dubitativos se acercó a la ventana que estaba justo delante de él. Un auto negro, costoso, se encontraba aparcado exactamente frente al edificio. Parpadeó varias veces.

— _Súbase al auto, señor Watson._

Se giró, mirando cautelosamente a Mary y su alrededor.

— _Es lo mejor que podría hacer._

Y sin más, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir en esos momentos, obedeció.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al automóvil, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a Lestrade mientras bajaba por las escaleras del edificio. Inspiró hondo, cuando la puerta se abrió ante él, como una invitación a lo que parecía ser el _peligro._ Pero por el bien de Mary, se adentró al auto, encontrándose con una mujer, que tenía toda su atención en su teléfono móvil.

Definitivamente todo esto no tenía que ver con Sherlock Holmes.

John se limitó a no preguntar absolutamente nada durante todo el trayecto.

Hasta que el auto se detuvo en una especie de recinto abandonado y la mujer le indicaba con unos movimientos de manos que debía bajarse. Era como dirigirse hacia su propia muerte.

Se encaminó hasta la entrada al lugar, y sin detenerse empujó unas grandes puertas que complementaban a aquel edificio, al parecer, abandonado. Avanzó hacia la oscuridad, hasta que las luces se encendieron de improvisto; revelando una mesa y dos sillas una frente a la otra. Y a un hombre.

Un hombre de aspecto altivo que se apoyaba levemente en un paraguas, otorgándole una extraña y algo arrogante elegancia. John avanzó incómodo hacia él.

—Tome asiento, John. — su voz, formal y condescendiente.

John lo miró fijamente, ignorando la invitación. —No quiero sentarme. — y el otro sonrió de una forma sarcástica, como si se mofara de su propia inseguridad. Aquello hizo que frunciera más el ceño. —Se ve asustado.

—No lo estoy — aclaró su garganta, irguiéndose más de lo habitual.

—Así parece, ¿No?

Impaciente, ladeó su cabeza. —¿Quién eres?

—Una parte interesada.

Parpadeó perplejo. —¿Interesada? ¿En qué?

—En la conexión que usted y Sherlock Holmes tienen.

Entreabrió sus labios, sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto y un súbito mareo que lo hizo desviar su mirada al suelo. El otro hombre insistió. —Tome asiento, señor Watson.

Pero John no le hizo caso. La confusión se arremolinaba nuevamente ante él, como si no lo quisiese dejar tranquilo. Sus orbes se encontraron con los ajenos, y el desconocido sonreía triunfal. —¿Quién _carajos_ es usted?

Las cejas ajenas se elevaron sin emoción. —Su asociación con Sherlock no podría ser de su conveniencia, John.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Sherlock Holmes es un ser inestable — los ojos del pelirrojo comenzaron a escanearlo de una forma muy familiar, y John se tensó. —Y por lo visto usted también. De cualquier forma, las advertencias fueron claras. Me disculpo por la indiscreción de esta última, pero siempre hay que ser precavidos.

Una mueca se cinceló en el rostro de John. —¿De qué advertencias me está hablando?

—De las que irán empeorando si su _'relación'_ con Sherlock no termina — el desconocido examinó su paraguas de forma despreocupada —O si no acepta el acuerdo que tengo preparado para usted.

Entonces, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. John recordó cada maldito mensaje, su despido y el desastre de su departamento. La rabia lo quemó por dentro. —¿Fue usted, verdad? Los mensajes, mi despido, mi casa. ¡¿Fue usted verdad?! — su cuerpo avanzó peligrosamente hasta el hombre, quien, lo frenó con la punta de su paraguas, manteniendo distancia de forma solemne. —¡¿Por qué?!

—Me preocupo constantemente por él, John Watson. Y su pequeña — arrastró sus palabras —intromisión no me agradó para nada. Pero como le dije — el hombre dejó de presionar el pecho de John, con ágiles movimientos con su paraguas. —Tengo un acuerdo para recompensar el _desliz_ de mis ayudantes en su hogar.

—¿Desliz? — rió efusivamente. —Me está _cagando_ la vida.

—¿Cuánto dinero quiere? — el desconocido lo interrumpió, mientras lo miraba seriamente. John negó con su cabeza. —¿Para qué?

—Para alejarse de Sherlock Holmes o simplemente, para mantenerme informado de todo lo que él hace. Señor Watson, diga un número, no será ningún problema.

Frunció sus labios. —No quiero su dinero.

Su celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, pero John lo ignoró, concentrado en fulminar con su mirada al hombre que se erguía frente a él. Quería asesinarlo, ver como se destruía de la misma forma en la que había quedado su casa. _Maldito._ ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio podía hacerle mal a otra persona por razones tan estúpidas?

De pronto, lo vio sacar una libreta de color marrón y hojas amarillas. —Aquí dice que tiene deudas con el banco, y la universidad…

John desvió su mirada. —Algo normal.

—Aun así rechaza mi dinero. — inquirió cortante, mientras continuaba con su lectura. —Veamos… "Problemas de confianza" "Trastorno Depresivo Mayor" "Inestabilidad emocional" "Internado en la Clíni-

La furia que lo embargaba comenzó a ser reemplazada por el nerviosismo. —¿Terminamos?

El hombre cerró la libreta. —Supongo que ya muchos le han advertido que no se acerque a Sherlock Holmes.

John se giró sobre sus talones, sin estar dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo. —No vuelva a entrometerse en mi vida.

Mycroft sonrió sin gracia. —Espero lo mismo de su parte.

* * *

Sus piernas se alargaron fuera del automóvil, mientras sentía los vestigios de su reciente conversación hacer presencia en su erizada piel, como un soplo gélido en su espina dorsal. Observó el manto oscuro que cernía Londres, tintado por las estrellas que comenzaban a resplandecer poco a poco. Inclinó sus labios hasta sus manos para exhalar un vapor cálido, restregando sus palmas en un vano intento de elevar la temperatura de sus sonrosadas extremidades. Y elevó su vista hasta el auto policíaco, ignorando una sombra que creyó haber visto en un callejón al lado del edificio. _«No te acerques a Sherlock Holmes»_

No lo entendía.

Y era básicamente porque no quería hacerlo.

Aquellas advertencias le creaban el pánico necesario para atraerlo aún más a Sherlock.

 _Más y más._

Su vida comenzaba a tornarse más _oscura y cálida_ de lo que alguna vez imaginó experimentar. Las cosas cambiaban, para bien o para mal, y todo eso podría suceder en cuestión de segundos.

John jamás imaginó que aquello podría aplicarse por la aparición de _una sola_ persona en su vida.

Porque, sabía que todo en un minuto se podía ir al carajo, destruyendo la fantasía de la normalidad a la que había intentado aferrarse tiempo atrás. Y también sabía que todo podía mejorar, resucitando los recuerdos del poder ser feliz por unos instantes; reconstruyendo la monotonía a la que antes había añorado, y que a pesar de todo, hoy lo destruía.

Pero él no podía alejarse.

 _Por necesidad._

¿Es por eso que necesitaba a Sherlock, a la misteriosa silueta que se presentaba frente a él para llenarle del miedo y atracción a la incertidumbre, y a la diversión y el cansancio de momentos en que parecía desaparecer esa máscara?

La intriga lo azotó sin clemencia, mientras divisaba el rostro del detective inspector en la entrada al edificio. El hombre parecía hablar por teléfono, pero entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba llamando a alguien: a él. Ignoró las llamadas de Lestrade cuando el hombre dio grandes zancadas para alcanzarle. La expresión de Greg era todo lo que necesitaba John para darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba furioso, y no fue hasta que sintió un suave golpe en su nariz y sus brazos rodeándole para confirmar que todo eso no se lo esperaba.

Que aunque _lo necesitara,_ estaba siendo consumido. _No estaba listo._

—Mierda, John. — le recriminó el inspector. John aclaró su garganta, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. Lestrade lo soltó. —Dejaste sola a Mary, cabrón. Si no hubiese sabido que… — se interrumpió.

John parpadeó varias veces, restregando sus ojos con tal fuerza que el detective lo frenó. —¿Si no hubieses sabido qué, Greg?

Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata. El hombre huyó de su mirada unos segundos.

Algo andaba mal. Pero John no quería insistir. —Mira, Mary está bien, está adentro. Creo que deberías ir a acompañarla. Al parecer no hubo robo— Greg se tensó. —Ni daños materiales. Ahora…

—Greg, no fue _él._

Relamió sus labios, viendo como la expresión de Lestrade se endurecía. Al final se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé.

John intensificó su mirada. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

— _John._

Él negó con su cabeza. —No, dime, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La postura del detective cambió abruptamente.

—Oh, ya cállate. Es mejor que dejes el tema ya. Por ti y por Mary, y ahora por dios santo compórtate como un hombre y ve a ver a tu novia. Te espero arriba. — contestó a la defensiva, y el rubio no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos desconfiado, siguiendo la figura del airado DI entrar al lugar. No, no cuadraba.

Pero algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una silueta que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, se movía entre la sombras del callejón. El corazón se le aceleró poco a poco, sabiendo quién era. Es por eso mismo que su cuerpo cautivado por aquella oscuridad se movió automáticamente hasta él, esquivando los pequeños e insignificantes obstáculos que impedían su camino hacia el callejón.

Hasta que lo vio.

Vio a Sherlock apoyado en una pared, iluminado por el tenue resplandor de la luna menguante y las estrellas. _Era hermoso_.

 _«No te acerques a Sherlock Holmes»_

 _Lo era._

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock? — preguntó, embelesado y titubeante.

El moreno no lo miraba, mientras sus cejas se fruncían en un claro malestar. —¿Desde cuándo tú y Lestrade se conocen?

Creyó escuchar un tono infantil en su voz, e iba a sonreír, pero esto se esfumó cuando Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. Gélida, penetrante, _que provoca miedo._ —John. — se le acercó, observando cada pliegue arrugado en las ropas del rubio por aquel abrazo del maldito que tocaba algo que él no podía tocar sin perder el control, como si estuviese prohibido. _Alguien prohibido y suyo._

 _Y además, odió el sonido que produjeron esos labios al emitir el nombre de ese tal Greg. ¿Era así como lo llamaba?_

—¿Sherlock?

La voz de John sonó distante, y el alto detuvo su mano antes de acariciar –o agarrar, más bien, con fuerza desmedida y celosa- el rostro del rubio. —¿Por qué estás con Mary, John?

La pregunta lo desconcertó. —¿Disculpa?

—Dime, ¿Ella te hace sentir de la manera en que yo lo hago? — elevó una mano enguantada hasta la quijada de él, y este se estremeció ante el inexistente tacto. —Acláralo, John. — el moreno jadeó, antes de escupir sus palabras. —¿Quién te hace temblar de esta manera, John? ¿Es acaso Mary? ¿Es acaso Lestrade? Dime, John. _Dímelo._

 _«Entrégate a mí, John Watson»_

Y a pesar de la rudeza de las palabras de Sherlock, sintió inseguridad e inocencia en su profunda voz. Como una súplica, demandante, pasional, intensa, espeluznante. Férrea y tórrida. _Confusa._ Su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de su quijada, y tuvo que contener el aliento cuando el cosquilleo de esos dedos recorriendo su cuello lo envolvió.

El calor lo invadía, y sus mejillas quemaban como el infierno, como la _perdición._ _Él no..._ —Siempre pensé…— la voz de Sherlock sonaba algo temblorosa. —Siempre pensé que jamás cedería a las emociones, porque todo lo que me ha importado está en mi cabeza, mi cerebro. Que mi cuerpo… sólo era un transporte. — el rubio apenas se movía, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada. —Y aún así, necesito sentirte. Necesito tocarte con _mis_ manos. — El moreno comenzó a inclinarse hacia él, y retrocedió un paso, intimidado por sus palabras y por su figura. Exhaló profundamente por la falta de aire. —Eres un intruso en mi mente, John Watson. Como un _pequeño e insípido virus_ que no puedo _atrapar._ — _Ni tocar, ni poseer._

Sintió una pequeña presión en sus mejillas. Y John intentó zafarse. —No me gusta _que tengas algo_ con Lestrade. — finalizó. _No me gusta que lo llames Greg._

John se sintió desfallecer, mareado por aquella sinceridad devastadora de Sherlock, quién sostenía su rostro con torpeza. _No estaba listo_ , no _estaba listo_ para ser absorbido completamente, aunque la presión en sus mejillas doliera de forma placentera, haciéndolo estremecer en el acto. _No._ Humectó sus labios con su lengua, sintiendo como la oscurecida mirada de Sherlock se posaba en su boca.

 _Él no… no podía._ Carraspeó. — _Sherlock…_ yo tengo a Mary. Yo no…— dejó que las palabras brotaran de sus labios de forma automática, sin detenerse a pensarlas. —Yo no… yo _no soy gay._

No supo la razón, pero se sintió mal diciendo aquellas palabras. Como si estuviese equivocado.

Se sentía _... incorrecto._

El apretón en su rostro cesó, y escuchó gruñir a Sherlock mientras retrocedía.

El rubio estaba mintiendo, de eso estaba completamente seguro, y aunque intentara mantenerse impasible, su pecho ardió. Ardió tan intensamente como un dolor irreparable, una desilusión que culminaba en ira: el rechazo. Intentó mantener su mente fría.

Y aunque lo hubiera intentando, su cuerpo se abalanzó amenazante hacia el rubio. John se paralizó al ver la imagen de aquel hombre frente a él, como si… le fuese _a hacer daño_. Gimió. — _Sherlock._

Elevó sus manos para enfrentarle, pero el cuerpo de otra persona se interpuso entre ellos, provocando que el moreno se tambaleara hacia atrás por un fuerte empujón. —¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock?!

La voz de Greg resonó severamente, mientras John miraba al hombre tambaleante e inseguro frente a sí. Existía irritación en esos ojos camaleónicos, irritación, ira y hasta vestigios de arrepentimiento. Y no lo pudo soportar.

 _Sabía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño._

—Greg, el no estab-

Lestrade avanzó con las manos en la cintura hacia el pelinegro, mientras lo interrumpía abruptamente. —Cállate John. — Sherlock no retrocedió. —No te quiero ver cerca de este lugar, Sherlock.

—John es mío. — susurró lentamente. El rubio no escuchó con claridad. Fue entonces que Lestrade gritó: —¡Al carajo! ¡No dejaré que le hagas lo mismo que a Trevor!

Los labios en forma de corazón temblaron, y su rostro, plagado de asombro, no dejó indiferente al rubio que se tensó. —Graham, eso no viene al caso.

—Es _Greg._ Y ni te atrevas.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no le hice nada. — al detective no le importó, mientras alzaba su mano para amenazarlo. —Vete de aquí, Holmes. Ahora.

Y antes de que pudiera verlo desaparecer, el hombre se giró hacia John, apuntándolo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con el pelinegro. John lo buscó con la mirada, pero el cuerpo del detective se lo impedía. —Y tú. — él lo ignoró. —Te dije claramente que no te le acercaras. ¡Escúchame, John!

—¡Mierda, Greg, no lo puedo dejar solo!

El detective lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo, mientras lo alzaba y John se deshizo del agarre con una fuerza que jamás creyó recuperar. Había preocupación en el rostro de Lestrade. —Escúchame, John. Por favor, me preocupo por él — suspiró — Pero sobretodo por ti, Sherlock es…

Fue entonces él el que intentó zamarrearlo. —¿Qué es, Greg? ¡Dímelo por favor! — pero el detective se resistió y alejó las manos del rubio.—Ve con Mary, John. Ahora.

John frunció sus labios, mientras buscaba con su mirada al pelinegro que ya no se encontraba en el lugar. ¿Cómo era posible de que nadie fuera capaz de decirle quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué nadie se lo decía de una maldita vez?

Además, ¿Quién era Trevor? No pudo contener el desagrado que le produjo la situación de parecer un tonto al que no le debían aclarar nada: —Vete a la mierda, Lestrade. — dio media vuelta y se fue. El aludido soltó un profundo suspiro, mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un número. No se quedó tranquilo hasta que escuchó la voz aterciopelada del hombre al teléfono.

Su voz lo calmó y de pronto, la tensión se desprendía de él por unos instantes. — _¿Greg?_

—Mycroft.

— _¿Cómo han ido las cosas?_

El detective se encogió de hombros. —Gracias a tu última intervención tan _'sutil'_ , las cosas se han complicado un poco. — hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _Lo sé, pero el señor Watson será recompensando de todas maneras._

—Sherlock se apareció por aquí también.

— _Ya lo sé. Eludió las cámaras y se quitó el aparato._

Relamió sus labios, antes de continuar. —Mycroft, creo que ya no será tan fácil como pensábamos.

— _En efecto._

Silencio.

—Puedo, _carajo._ ¿Puedo ir a verte?

—Te he estado esperando.

Y colgó.

* * *

 _Sí, ya, no muy buen cap. No sé, al menos uno de los ya se rindió, ahora falta el ciego de Johnny-boy. (?)_

 _Anyways, muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura de esta historia. Así que, nos vemos en pocos días para el siguiente cap._

 _PD: Aunque dije que se avecinaba la tormenta, creo que todos los capítulos ya son la tormenta. Y eso que yo esperaba que el cap anterior iba a ser livianito. (?_

 _El drama, mmh._

 _Arrivederci._

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	11. XI Please break my heart

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XI. Please break my heart.**_

La ansiedad le carcome el alma, la desgarra hasta dejar marcas, huellas en su cuerpo y paladar, en la boca de su estómago y en su pecho cuando arde con furia, con confusión y aún más rabia. Contrae el músculo que bombea sangre, causándole un malestar del que lo deja sin aliento. Y el proceso se repite cada vez que recuerda aquellas palabras peligrosamente emitidas por una voz balbuceante, profunda e incierta. Un miedo lo recorre al recordar todas las advertencias, un _placer culposo._ Se extiende por sus extremidades y provoca que sus rodillas pierdan fuerza, quedando vulnerables. Se siente enfermo, el sudor perla su tez ligeramente canela. Y él no quiere seguir pensándolo; no quiere seguir repitiéndose como una cinta animada cada palabra emitida por Sherlock, cada mirada, cada acercamiento, y su _jodido perfume._ Su mirada desorbitada, el color de sus mejillas, la fuerza de sus manos enguantadas, la preocupación de Greg y las amenazas de aquel desconocido.

 _«¿Quién te hace temblar de esta manera, John?»_

 _«Necesito tocarte con mis manos.»_

Gime, porque no puede soportar la intensidad de su confesión y de su imponente figura. No puede soportar la rabia de que Greg y el otro tipo lo vean como un tonto al no decirles qué pasa, y no puede seguir soportando la negación que se cuela al ver a Mary durmiendo a su lado. No puede soportar la imagen de Sherlock acercándosele, no puede soportar _nada._ Las imágenes se mueven muy rápido, y sabe que está jodido, desde el primer minuto, cuando se le ocurrió entablar una simple y rara conversación: cayó.

A un pozo sin fondo, sin siquiera anticipar la caída.

¿Y cómo huir de algo que no conoces? Que sabes que está ahí, pero no es visible. _Latente._

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. Los sueños lo abrumaron toda la noche, donde Sherlock aparecía entre las sombras inexpresivo, y él sabía que iba a pronunciar _aquellas_ palabras, por eso en el minuto en que el pelinegro se le acercaba, él corría lejos, huyendo de la realidad hasta en los sueños. Y sin saberlo, en cada esquina, el moreno volvía a acorralarlo, ansioso, sincero y temeroso.

Y él seguía corriendo, sin querer afrontarlo.

Sus párpados se abrieron y miró a su alrededor, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Su mirada se posó en el reloj de mesa a su lado, marcando las 3:40 am de la madrugada. La habitación estaba inundada por el sonido de la aterciopelada respiración de su compañera al otro extremo de la cama. Abajo, las calles parecían desiertas, sumergidas en un sepulcral silencio. Bastante tortuoso para la mente de John que quiere distraerse, pero no puede.

Sigue pensándolo, uniendo cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, cada actitud propia y del Holmes. Cada maldito roce, cada maldita conversación. Relamió sus labios, mordisqueándolos con brutalidad. El sabor metálico de la sangre recorrió sus papilas gustativas. No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, y aun así, lo pensaba.

¿Cómo era posible de que un hombre como Sherlock Holmes estuviese interesado en él? No era posible, no era una realidad, no podía si quiera llegar a creerlo.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

Nuevamente, una voz grave y ronca intervino en sus pensamientos, como un mal recordatorio: _«No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, John?»_

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaba exagerando con todo lo que estaba pasando? Eran incontables las veces en que Sherlock parecía apartarlo, huyendo de las conversaciones de forma rápida y tajante, cortando abruptamente la conversación. ¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? ¿Huía de él o no lo quería cerca? ¿La estaba pasando mal, era un _criminal o un héroe?_

Frotó nerviosamente su cabeza, frustrado. Y miró las marcas en su piel, observando determinadamente aquella muñeca que había sido apretada con fuerza infundada. Sherlock esa vez parecía nervioso, pero apenas le tomó importancia por el miedo que él mismo había sentido.

Entonces, cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo, rememorando el escozor en sus mejillas que fueron atrapadas esa noche.

Era un error. Todo, desde el primer minuto, _fue un error._ Pero no le importaba, y por eso se arrepiente por una morbosa y enferma razón: lo _disfrutaba,_ lo _necesitaba._

La angustia lo arremetió con fuerza, y quiso gritar tan fuerte como aquella vez en el pub. Se había aferrado a la idea que era _'Sherlock Holmes'_ , y no quería volver a estar solo. Lo necesitaba, lo quería en su vida, aunque fuera un error, o estuviera mal, _le gustaba eso._

Pero sólo como _amigos._ Porque tenía a Mary y le debía todo. Además, no era _gay._

Y aunque el cariño por Mary no fuera suficiente; _le debía su vida._ Y comparándolos, Sherlock no debía significar tanto como verdaderamente lo hacía.

Quizás por eso no quería sentirse tan íntimo con el Holmes aquella vez en la sala de su departamento mientras tocaba el violín, porque él no _podía._ No puede, simplemente, ceder a las raras sensaciones que alguien como Sherlock le hacía sentir. Tiene a Mary.

Él quería a Mary. Y no amaba a Sherlock Holmes.

Envolvió su boca con sus manos, ahogándose en ellas, resistiéndose a las punzadas de las que era presa en la agonía nocturna. No se sentía atraído de esa forma por Sherlock Holmes, a él no le gustaba de esa forma Sherlock Holmes, él no estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, ni jamás lo estaría.

El moreno _sólo… sólo_ estaba _… no. Sherlock sólo estaba bromeando con él._

Y aunque aquella idea fuera cruel hasta para John, fue suficiente para calmar momentáneamente su consciencia y su cuerpo se entregó al cansancio hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _Frunce el ceño, porque existe un movimiento. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse como si hubiesen estado sellados por décadas o siglos, sus músculos se estiran, despertándolo de un largo letargo. Y entonces se da cuenta de que está caminando. Sus pies recorren con suavidad los adoquines, y Londres murmura a su alrededor. Entonces, sonríe, sintiéndose seguro al escuchar un ulular nocturno. Es de noche. Su camino es iluminado por altos faroles que componen la acerca, tan sutiles y acogedores como el fuego que extiende una fogata._

 _Él se estira nuevamente, feliz._

 _Escucha otros pasos atrás suyo, pero se muestra impávido, porque se siente seguro._

 _Recorre calles, recorre tiendas, y ha caminado tanto que debería sentir un dolor en sus piernas; pero no lo siente._

 _Sólo se escuchan los pasos de él y los de otra persona que lo ha estado siguiendo desde kilómetros atrás._

 _Decide girarse, para observar a su acompañante. Mostró una sonrisa, y sus ojos se cierran para mostrarse totalmente feliz._

 _Hasta que los abre. Y John se encuentra con Sherlock._

 _No lo quiere ver, así que lo ignora. El otro quizás desapareció, porque no lo vio más._

 _Y comienza a caminar, sintiéndose perseguido._

 _Sabe que va detrás de él, lo sabe. Por eso corre con prisa, huyendo. Porque 'No ahora' y porque 'No estoy listo'_

 _Se lo encuentra en una esquina y da la media vuelta para desviar su corrida, pero vuelve a estar frente a él. El moreno lo observa, y John…_

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 10:45 am de la mañana cuando Mary lo despertó con suaves mimos que él no respondía. Unos ojos lo observaban fijamente, algo achinados por una sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de ella. John tragó saliva, aún dormido. —Arriba, John Watson. Hoy va a ser un gran día.

Parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose desorientado. _Había soñado nuevamente con él._ —¿Aunque el departamento esté hecho mierda? — logró articular con la voz ronca por el sueño, mientras restregaba una mano contra sus ojos. La risa de Mary logró despertarlo en su totalidad. —Aunque esté hecho mierda. Bueno, como sea — se interrumpió mientras posaba su mentón en el pecho del rubio. —Hoy es tu gran día, ¿O ya te olvidaste de tus planes?

John soltó un bostezo con descuido. —¿Cuáles?

Y entonces, las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. _No. No. No._ —Hoy ibas a ir a ver a tu _musa_ por unas fotos. ¿Le dijiste?

La garganta se le secó en ese mismo instante, y desvió su vista de los ojos de Mary. ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a estar presente? ¿En todo?

 _¿Siempre?_

—¿John?

Apretó sus labios, mientras alzaba sus dos cejas. —¿Mh? _Oh._ — frunció el ceño. —Oh, sí, verdad. No tuve tiempo para decírselo. ¿Podrías por favor, dejar de llamarlo así?

 _«¿Por qué estás con Mary, John?»_

 _«¿Es acaso Mary?»_

 _Cállate. Por favor, cállate._ La rubia rodó hacia el otro extremo de la cama, con intenciones de levantarse. —Bueno, tu enamorado. — Ella sonrió ante su inocente broma, pero John tuvo que sujetar con fuerza el edredón para resistir el malestar de la culpa que lo atosigaba cada vez más. Su vista viajó hasta ella, mientras le hablaba con palabras inentendibles, confusas, desentonadas.

Había conocido a Mary hacía unos años. En aquel tiempo él trabajaba en el hospital por un breve reemplazo y ya habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de sus padres. En ese entonces, ya estaba solo, vivía en un piso paupérrimo y era un total desastre. Harry ya había escapado con sus ahorros y había quedado devastado.

Hasta que aquella enfermera apareció, en un pasillo de hospital. Coincidieron, y luego sus manos se entrelazaron para formar una amistad que culminó en el inicio de su relación.

Ella fue un todo en esos años y _debía_ seguir siéndolo.

Pero, _¿Por qué?_ Entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué lo cuestionaba? ¿Por qué no era _suficiente?_ ¿Por qué no era _feliz?_ —John, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Aclaró su garganta.

—Sí, sí. Está bien. — murmuró de forma distraída y ella lo notó, aunque no dijo nada. —Bien, entonces levántate. Dijiste que lo irías a ver cerca del medio día y ya son las once. ¿Tienes tu equipo?

Se le revolvió el estómago, recordando las mismas palabras que pronunció por la agitación de la noche anterior _"¡No puedo dejarlo solo, Greg!" Irónico_. En esos momentos siquiera tenía ánimos de verlo —No creo que se encuentre en su casa, Mary. Le diré el próximo Jueves.

Ella se arrastró hasta la puerta, sin antes tironear las sábanas, colchas y edredón que cubrían al rubio. Mary se cruzó de brazos. —John, te conozco. Vas a ir.— se volteó, retirándose de la entrada. —¡Que tengan un buen trabajo!

Los pasos femeninos se fueron alejando. Y John suspiró profundamente, restregándose el rostro con insistencia.

Estaba cagado.

* * *

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, mientras tomaba el taxi para dirigirse al 221B de Baker Street nuevamente. Intentó desechar cada pensamiento e idea que lo abrumó durante la noche y la madrugada con poco éxito. El nerviosismo hacía estragos en su cuerpo con vehemencia. Jugueteó una y otra vez con su cámara antes de hacerle frente a la situación, impulsado por los reclamos de Mary que, de pronto, se tornaron tan molestos e insistentes que no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Estaba ansioso, sus músculos estaban tensos y John, _de verdad_ , no quería verlo.

Sabía que si lo hacía, no aclararía absolutamente nada.

El vehículo se detuvo justo frente al edificio, y John se salió del auto más lento de lo normal. Miró los números de aquella puerta, rezando porque Sherlock no se encontrara y él pudiese despejar completamente su mente hasta el próximo Jueves.

Caviló por unos instantes, y golpeó la puerta. No hubo respuesta inmediata.

Intentó girar el pomo, pero estaba con llave. Por unos segundos, sintió alivio. Pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de edad que él ya conocía. — _Ho-Hola_ , vine a ver a Sherlock. — relamió sus labios. —Sherlock Holmes.

La señora dudó por unos instantes, antes de dejarlo pasar. —Sí, lo siento, pase. — Él extendió su mano, en forma de saludo. —Soy John Watson, un _amigo_ de Sherlock. Vine…— sintió la necesidad de excusarse por la forma en la que la señora lo estaba observando. Había desconfianza, preocupación. —Vine a sacar unas fotos, soy fotógrafo. — E intentó sonreír cordial, hasta que ella pareció más aliviada y le señalaba las escaleras que ya conocía. —Puedes decirme Señora Hudson, querido. Ahora ve…— hubo un silencio incómodo. —Con _cuidado._

Y se marchó, _abandonándolo._

Observó los escalones con detenimiento, reparando en cuántos lo separaban del departamento de Sherlock. Inhaló y exhaló nuevamente, esforzándose por subir. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, acomodó su mochila y decidió subir las escaleras con prisa, de forma rápida y arrolladora. No tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Se abalanzó contra la puerta, sin siquiera golpear antes, empujándola. Estaba abierta.

Pero lo que observó allí, lo dejó petrificado bajo el umbral.

 _Aquellas_ manos recorrían con parsimonia y torpeza la cintura curvilínea. Sherlock estaba inclinado hacia adelante, mientras su cabello rizado se encontraba ligeramente desordenado. Logró escuchar lascivos jadeos y suspiros roncos. Sherlock la besaba con lentitud y profundidad, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Estaba besando a una mujer, una mujer de cabello marrón. _Una mujer._ Apretó su puño con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho inexplicable y frunció los labios. _¿Por qué Sherlock besaba a una mujer?_

Quiso girarse y salir corriendo del lugar, pero los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron para atraparlo con la mirada. Tragó saliva mientras el hombre lo miraba fijamente, sin despegarse de esa mujer. Y John lo sabía. Encontrándolo de esa manera, besuqueándose con _esa_ desconocida. Lo sabía, por la forma en que el Holmes lo miraba:

 _«De esto te estás perdiendo, John»_

Casi pudo observar la diversión en sus ojos. Y tuvo que contener la indignación de ver _esa desagradable_ escena frente a él, porque lo sabía. Sherlock lo hacía apropósito. —Cuando termines. — fue lo único que pudo salir de su recelosa boca y de su rostro totalmente enrojecido. Y tuvo que ignorar la rabia que sentía, mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras.

Se desplomó en el décimo escalón, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Y escondió su rostro en sus manos, ocultando la vergüenza, el desconcierto, la _rabia_ y el impacto de aquella imagen que pululaba por su mente. ¿Cómo era posible? _"No son mi área, realmente_ " Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Un experimento? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? _Maldito._

 _«Necesito tocarte con mis manos»_

Se estremeció, intentando guardar la calma, agazapándose a la pared. _No lo entendía._ ¿Qué ganaba con todo esto? _¿Por qué carajos la estaba besando a ella? Y no a…_ se abofeteó con sutileza para erradicar cualquier pensamiento. Los pasos de unos tacones resonaron tras su espalda, y él se levantó con torpeza. La mujer lo miró fijamente, y le dijo unas palabras que él no logró escuchar. Su vista estaba enfocada en esos labios tintados de un rojo _chillón_ y que ahora se encontraban levemente hinchados. Ella se movía con gracia, contoneándose en un elegante vestido de un tono blanco. Y literalmente, se deslizó por las escaleras como si estuviese en una maldita pasarela. _Presumida._ Se giró, encaminándose a la puerta, restándole importancia al atractivo femenino.

Sherlock lo esperaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos. Había una mueca en su cara, una sonrisa como de tiburón. —Irene Adler. Todo un personaje. — comentó el moreno, y John bufó, observándolo desde el mismo lugar en el que lo había atrapado. De pronto, quiso sentirse _invadido. Por él._ —Ni siquiera te he preguntado. Y, por si no te olvidas; Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, gracias.

Sherlock alzó su barbilla, satisfecho, degustando la expresión del rubio y su tono molesto. —Estás molesto. ¿Por qué estás molesto, _John_? — inquirió, arrugando su entrecejo y fingiendo una inocencia que realmente no poseía. _Oh, John._

El rubio desvió su mirada fugazmente al suelo. —No estoy molesto. Sólo me pareció extraño el unir: _"No son realmente mi área"_ con el no sé… verte — hizo gestos con sus manos. —Besuqueándola.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, sin atreverse a mirarlo, sabiendo que sus palabras tomarían otro rumbo dentro la conversación. Pero no pudo frenarse. —Últimamente tus actos no concuerdan con lo que dices.

Una tensión se instaló, de manera abrupta. Mientras el rubio dejaba sus pertenencias en el suelo, buscando alguna excusa para calmar lo que se había creado entre ambos.

Algo entre ellos dos, colgaba de un hilo.

—¿No?

La voz de Sherlock era ronca, incitadora y desafiante. Pero no había diversión ni buen humor en sus palabras. _Enojo._ _—¿_ Qué dices de los tuyos _, John?_ — Y se levantó, acercándose de forma amenazante al rubio. Conteniendo el universo de emociones enjauladas dentro de su ser. Iba a explotar, tarde o temprano, peor de lo que hubiera previsto la noche anterior. Cuando otro hombre lo tocaba y podía tenerlo de una forma en que él no podía. No fue capaz de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo ni retener sus palabras que no esperaban ser respondidas de buena manera.

Podría vagamente tolerarlo.

Pero, lo que no aguantaba, en efecto, era el afán de John Watson por mentir. Porque él lo veía, lo _veía absolutamente todo. Y haría todo lo posible para que lo admitiera._

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — comentó atropelladamente, pero al instante se corrigió. —Olvídalo, mira, Sherlock, yo… — John carraspeó. —Pensé que podría hacerte una sesión de fotos, me haría bastante bien y tú-

El moreno rodó los ojos, exasperado por el mediocre intento de cambiar de tema y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Y el rubio sintió como se alejaba esa calidez extenuante, abriendo paso al frío de la habitación. Su voz sonó más ruda de lo que pensó: —¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

No hubo respuesta.

Sherlock se giró sobre sus talones en dirección a uno de los sillones, ignorando por unos minutos al rubio.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía.

—Por si no te importa, voy al baño. Y por si te importa, sigo aquí, Sherlock. — comentó con un ápice de dolor en su tono de voz y cansancio. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, aguantándose la verdad frente a sus narices, la que ahogaba desde hacía tiempo. La que había callado en la madrugada, dopándose en mentiras piadosas para hacerse la vida mucho más fácil.

El pensar que Sherlock Holmes no provocaba nada en él.

Pero la verdad era que lo provocaba _todo. Absolutamente todo._

Sus manos viajaron hasta una puerta que había escogido al azar, sin percatarse si era el baño o no. Y encendió la luz.

Era un cuarto algo pequeño, similar al baño. Había papeles por todos lados, carpetas entreabiertas y cajas. Frente a él, había un escritorio y una estantería. Y una foto. Una foto de él, sosteniendo un café en mitad de la calle. Enfocó su vista y recorrió toda la habitación. Alrededor de la fotografía principal, la que abajo tenía tachadas unas palabras, habían varias fotos de él, muchas más, en diferentes situaciones y tiempos. Esa vez cuando estaba cerca del Támesis, una con Mary, otra solo. Una foto del lugar donde trabajaba, la cafetería que frecuentaba, la plaza, las calles. En un taxi, en un local, en unos edificios, fuera de su casa. Una foto con Greg, una foto con una mujer que no recordaba, una foto pagándole a un señor. _Otra y otra y otra y otra…_

El estómago se le encogió en el mismo momento en que se inclinaba para recoger una hoja, titulada "John H. Watson". Su boca se encontraba entreabierta, y avanzó hasta el escritorio. Una carpeta, una sola carpeta, con su nombre y sus datos. _Dios._

No soportó tal impacto.

 _«Es un ser inestable»_

 _«¡Es peligroso!»_

 _«No te acerques a Sherlock Holmes»_

Y lo vio, junto a la puerta, con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados. Balbuceaba, y John sintió miedo, un miedo mortal. Uno que lo hizo retroceder rápidamente cuando Sherlock apenas se inclinó un poco desde la puerta. No había palabras para explicar lo mortificado que se encontraba y el nerviosismo de ese hombre frente a él. Era espeluznante, su cuerpo apenas se movía.

Y quería llorar.

Sus ojos escocieron. — _No, John. No_ , déjame… _no,_ déjame explicártelo. — _Desesperación._

Y es ahí cuando intenta huir, pero Sherlock lo empuja contra la pared, arrinconándolo. El estruendo de su espalda chocando contra la pared lo despierta de su trance. Lo observó, temblando bajo el cuerpo de Sherlock Holmes. Su corazón palpita de forma desenfrenada, errática. —¡Mierda Sherlock, mierda! ¡Quítate! — gritó, desgarrándose la garganta.

—John, _no, déjame explicarte._

Las manos de aquel hombre presionaban sus brazos, inmovilizándolo. Y pudo notar el calor que emanaba su proximidad. Tragó saliva. —Quítate, Sherlock, aléjate.

—John, déjame-

—¡Déjame, tienes putos problemas Sherlock! — fue su último grito, antes de que algo en el moreno hiciera ' _click'._

Lo notó, en la forma en que lo miraba y su expresión se transformaba en una de enojo.

—Dime que tú no, John. Anda, niégalo. Niégamelo a la cara. Miente diciendo que no estuviste en _ese lugar_. Dime que no te hiciste adicto al dolor. Dime que no te quisiste ahorcar, John. Dime que no te gusta _esto,_ anda. Vamos, ¡Dilo! — gritaba. —Muéstrame esas cicatrices que escondes bajo tus brazos. Muéstrame todo. — la respiración de Sherlock era agitada, justo como la suya. John jadeó mientras el alto seguía alzando su voz. —¿No lo entiendes? Lo quiero _todo_ de ti. Quiero verte en ese estado, quiero imaginarte desnudo en este lugar. Quiero que sufras para mí, John, quiero que rías para mí.

Las manos del pelinegro envolvieron su rostro. —Te gusta ser consumido, porque eres un adicto. Como yo. — relamió sus labios frente al rubio. —Justo como yo.

Las piernas le tiemblan, junto a todo su cuerpo que era arrollado por el de Sherlock. Lo observó, tan fijamente como pudo, mareado por sus palabras, y por la oscura mirada del deseo en sus ojos camaleónicos. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué pensar. Sólo temblaba en esos brazos, su cuerpo le fallaba. Y no puede pensar más allá, porque los labios de Sherlock atrapan los suyos, deseosos, agitados y hambrientos de John.

 _Y cede, cae, puede, y lo necesita._

Sherlock mordisquea sus labios con torpeza y ferocidad, y él corresponde, embriagado por el calor de esa boca y el olor de su costoso perfume. Jadea, devora, succiona como si fuese la primera y última vez que lo hiciera en su vida. Y se encuentra aferrándose al moreno con desesperación, entreabriendo sus labios para que Sherlock lo invada con su lengua y lo recorra, mientras intenta no caer al suelo.

Sus lenguas se encuentran, y Sherlock succiona su labio superior mientras lo tironea hacia sí.

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Las mejillas de Sherlock se encontraban rojas, de un furioso carmín, mientras sus labios, hinchados y rojos por los besos y mordiscos, se encuentran entreabiertos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a besar su mentón, quijada y cuello. Pero Sherlock se resistió, y lo obligó a besarle nuevamente. Y exponiendo su cuello ante el Holmes, este no se demoró en marcar cada palmo de piel que pudiera alcanzar para saborearlo suyo. Dejando una estela de saliva, marcas rojizas y mordidas.

Ese algo que colgaba de un hilo, cayó a un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

 _¡Y PÚM! Aquí está al fin. Aunque creo que pasó todo muy rápido, pero bueno. Ya van a ser cerca las 5:30 am por acá y pos nada. Siento nuevamente por los cambios de tiempo de la narración y el non-canon de los pjs, pero me gustó así. Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de sus expectativas, porque, al menos yo, no fue como lo esperaba. Pero bueeeeeh. (? Anyway, anyway, anyway, esto sigue siendo casi el principio de toooda una historia. Bueno, ojalá, si me da el cuero._

 _Como sea, muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¿Review? D: plox. _

_BUENO, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE. Yo escribo con canciones, y bueno, para esta historia, hay dos que vienen como anillo al dedo para este John y este Sherlock. Si las quieren oír, estas son:_

 _ **John:** Prey- de The Neighbourhood._

 _ **Sherlock:** Breezeblocks - de Alt-J_

 _Yo me sorprendí de que todo calzara, siendo que no lo habría previsto. Y no sé, eso, adiós._

 ** _-Lyrock._**

 ** _Cantidad no es calidad._**


	12. XII I can't wait for love to destroy us

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XII. I just can't wait for love to destroy us.**_

 _«Siempre he dado por hecho que el amor es una desventaja peligrosa»_

La habitación da vueltas a su alrededor, mientras lo besa con un deseo incontenible. Sus manos recorren sin vergüenza su cuerpo vestido, su mandíbula, su cuello, y la caída de sus hombros. Las prendas son un estorbo para su inspección, y comienza a tirar de ellas con la torpeza del estar _desesperado._ Su lengua delinea los labios finos de John, y tira de ellos, los succiona y los suelta hasta quedarse con su sabor en la boca para volver a adueñarse de ellos.

Su mente hacía rato que había dejado de trabajar.

Su cuerpo se presionó más contra el rubio, arrancándole jadeos.

Estaba sobrepasando el límite. Lo _necesitaba_ , lo _deseaba_ , era _suyo_ o _debía serlo._

¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma?

Obsesionándose, _deseando y sintiendo._

Querer poseer cada centímetro del rubio, todo él. Tener a John Watson, quererlo y… _y ser querido._

 _Admirado, aceptado._

Frunció el ceño mientras el rubio tironeaba de sus rizos oscuros, mareado y acalorado.

 _Deseaba a John._

El rubio sintió como el lóbulo de su oreja derecha era atrapado por los labios en forma de corazón. Su cuerpo quemaba, junto a su rostro, su boca, su pecho, _todo por completo._ Apenas podía respirar, pensar y mantenerse de pie mientras todos los sentimientos que había contenido, finalmente se liberaban de su cuerpo para dejarlo sin fuerzas en los brazos de Sherlock.

Jadeó el nombre del moreno, una y otra vez mientras su peso cedía y se deslizaba paulatinamente al suelo, derrotado. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mientras sus oídos zumbaban por el estupor y fue entonces que lo sintió. Aquello que lo hizo espabilar, como si hubiese sido despertado de un largo sueño.

La erección de Sherlock presionaba su vientre mientras descendían y sus brazos se aferraron con la misma fuerza que él había empleado minutos atrás a su espalda.

Y al final, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, tanto que se le hacía inverosímil la situación. _¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma?_

Sus ojos recorrieron la pequeña habitación, observando desde el suelo mientras era abrazado, la fotografía con Mary; donde se reflejaba la realidad aburrida que había construido por años con una mujer que lo quería más de lo que verdaderamente se merecía. Y la había traicionado. En el minuto en que se fijó en Sherlock. Se había engañado a sí mismo y la había engañado a ella.

 _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?_

Era injusta la manera en la que se sentía tan culpable, despreciable _y feliz._ Era injusto saber que estaba comprometido a alguien más y que esa persona era la mejor que jamás iba a volver a tener el placer de conocer en su vida.

Bajó su vista hasta el rostro agitado de Sherlock, y fue consciente del movimiento que hiso la cadera de Sherlock contra la suya. La fricción provocó que soltara un jadeo sonoro, e hizo ademán de apartarse de él, pero fue entonces en que la nariz de Sherlock chocó con suavidad con la suya, restregándola en un beso, un beso esquimal. Un contacto _íntimo_ después de la intensa tormenta, tan íntimo que lo sorprendió. La mirada heterocrónoma de Sherlock perseguía la suya, buscando alguna respuesta. Pudo notar el rubor en sus pómulos afilados y como intentaba recomponerse de algo que claramente, lo avergonzaba.

John apoyó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello largo y elegante que emanaba calor y seguridad, ocultándose.

Y a pesar del miedo que debería sentir al encontrarse en un cuarto plagado de fotografías de él e información, de la culpa y del estar aferrado a un hombre al que no debía acercarse: se sintió bien. Volvió a confirmar en ese instante que ese pelinegro, no era más que un _ser humano_ como él, más inocente y torpe, casi puro en cuestiones de sentimientos. Pero no mejor que él, ni mucho menos peor.

Y estaría dispuesto a darle todo lo que Sherlock le había dicho, porque sí, tenía razón. Era un _adicto._ _Quería ser consumido._ —John. — su voz sonó más profunda de lo que era, casi rasposa. Y el rubio se dedicó a inhalar el aroma que traspasaba su piel caliente mientras el moreno intentaba formular palabras que quería decir pero no se permitía. Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedó en aquella posición, sus ojos enterrados en aquella piel pálida y suave, adornada de lunares y matices rojizos. Se permitió permanecer en ese silencio antes de volver a lo que _'debería sentir',_ las responsabilidades y la verdad, lo que debería hacer y lo que no quería. Antes de que todo nuevamente se arruinara y tuviera que escoger.

Fueron largos minutos de paz, de ensoñación y negación. Algo que quería hacer eterno.

—Lo voy a arruinar, John. — el rubio aguantó una genuina risa, confidencial. Relamió sus labios, inquieto a lo que terminaría. —Lo haces. — murmuró con tranquilidad, aún sabiendo de que el Holmes se equivocaba. Porque eran ambos. Serían los dos los que terminarían por arruinar lo poco y nada que poseían. Rodeó con sus brazos al hombre, devolviéndole el gesto.

En unas pocas horas todo lo que había pasado se convertiría en _'sólo un beso'_ dentro de su cabeza _, 'un maldito psicópata'_ en sus palabras a Lestrade, y un _'estoy con Mary'_ en una realidad más fácil y dolorosa. Pero en esos minutos sólo fue: —Te besuqueaste con esa mujer.

Escuchó una risa grave y resbaladiza, que perduró poco. Había extrañado aquel sonido. —La mujer. — corroboró, hundiéndose más en el cuerpo del rubio.

 _«Y tú con Mary»_

Ese pensamiento lo traicionó, nuevamente. Aquellas voces que le restregaban a cada momento la nula lógica en sus acciones y sentimentalismos. Apretó a John más de lo que debería, pues este soltó un leve quejido. Pero no le importó, porque el estar con él tranquilizaba su revoltosa mente. Estar de _esa_ _forma,_ en _esos_ minutos, lo ayudaba. Más de lo que alguna vez admitiría. Abrió su boca, haciendo el intento de pronunciar las palabras que quiso decir minutos atrás. _Silencio._

La confusión de su inoperancia se hacía latente al no poder hacerlo. —¿Sherlock?

—No te vayas John. — _eres mío._ —A pesar de lo que te digan… — _no te atrevas_ — no te vayas. — tensó su mandíbula. —Algún día yo mismo te explicaré. Pero por mientras — _me moriría sin ti, te mataría. No lo permitiría._ —No te alejes.

Fueron las palabras exactas para arruinar el momento. Sílabas que harían a sonreír a cualquiera de forma estúpida. Pero no a John, porque estas lo devolvían al momento de mierda que debía vivir: el presente, el verdadero _presente_. En donde tenía que preocuparse por las mentiras que se diría, las mentiras a Mary y a todo el mundo. John no contestó. Porque sabía que no podría hacerlo, ellos dos… simplemente no podían estar juntos en otro término que no fuera una relativa amistad. Nada era tan fácil. Y él vivía cada día para corroborarlo. En algún instante se iría, porque tenía que _escoger._ Y hasta el momento su opción era la más lógica, sana y realista: Mary, John y Mary, Mary y John. Futura señora Watson, futuro doctor Watson. Una nueva casa, un mejor empleo, la infelicidad rutinaria, y ¿Quién sabía? Quizás un hijo o una hija. Todo normal, todo _jodidamente_ normal. Ir a terapia, dejar los sueños atrás y conformarse. Porque eso era él, un ser conformista. Que sigue reglas y un protocolo.

 _«Como un buen soldado, John. Un gran soldado»_

Sherlock sabía su respuesta. _Oh,_ claro que lo sabía. Entonces, _¿Por qué dolía su pecho si lo sabía? ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia?_ —No lo permitiré.

—Sherlock.

—No lo niegues, John.

El rubio intentó apartarse, en busca de aire. Comenzaba a _asfixiarlo,_ y aunque un escalofrío recorriese su espalda, esta vez no sintió algún tipo de aprensión al apretón que lo dejaría sin oxígeno _. Porque ese niño jamás le haría daño._ —Está bien, Sherlock. Está bien. — su tono de voz era firme, pero estaba calmado, incluso perezoso. _Oh, era el dolor de sus huesos._

—No, no está bien.

Sherlock comenzó a aflojar el agarre y John contestó: —No, pero es lo que hay.

Y antes de que siguiera rogando, el orgullo se interpuso entre él y el rubio de pronto. Sin embargo, buscó la mirada del mayor y cuando la encontró, se inmovilizó. Lo menos que quería hacer era herir a John, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que más _deseaba._ ¿Qué lógica se hallaba en aquella incomprendida contradicción? ¿De qué Sherlock Holmes era un verdadero psicópata como toda la gente lo suponía o lo sugería? Todos hablaban de una verdad que nadie se atrevía a discutir. Porque a veces la simple conexión entre desperfectos lleva a una mentira muy bien aceptada.

Hasta que llegan personas como Víctor o, mejor dicho, como _John,_ para contradecirlas.

Y crear, incluso, la idónea imagen igualmente errada.

—No soy una buena persona John. — inquirió de forma tan seria como le fue posible. —No me conviertas en algo que realmente no soy.

John se demoró en contestar, dubitativo. —Está bien, bueno.

—Hablo en serio, John.

—Ok, estás actuando raro. No sé que pasa por tu cabeza, pero… — suspiró, manteniéndole la mirada. —Ya basta. — _antes de que me hagas escoger, antes de que nos engañe, basta._ Y posó su frente contra la de él, buscando algún tipo de consuelo para ambos en ese gesto. Sherlock se quedó en silencio, y John supo que había funcionado. La respiración del Holmes se sentía serena y sosegada, lo que le provocó un interminable cosquilleo en su rostro. Quería sonreír, sabiendo que aquello quizás no sería lo más apropiado o, para ser precisos, lo que una persona normal haría en su situación.

Debió haber huido en el minuto en que lo dejó de besar. En ese preciso instante en que se encontraba tan vulnerable. Pero no lo hizo, y no lo haría.

De hecho, en lo más recóndito de ser, había estado esperando esas espesas palabras. No quería que Sherlock lo dejara marchar, porque John no quería irse. —John — volvió a llamarlo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Cállate ya, Sherlock.

Sherlock hizo un mohín por su respuesta, y John recordó la primera vez en que vio esa expresión y al mismo tiempo, lo había escuchado hablar de forma rápida y pragmática, sin querer ser callado. Fue antes de que todo se arruinara, antes de que todo se volviera tan difícil. El recuerdo de esos días era tan lejano como extraño, tan irreal como reconocer que realmente entre ellos dos la realidad había sido otra por unos breves instantes. Esas reminiscencias lo hicieron preguntarse el cómo sería todo si no se hubieran conocido, o cómo hubiera sido todo si las circunstancias fueran otras. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él, aquel mismo día, no hubiese caminado hacia aquella plaza? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese continuado con su servicio militar? ¿Nuevamente se encontraría con aquel hombre que sujetaba entre sus brazos?

—Soy un detective consultor.

John tardó en responder. —Perdón, ¿Qué?

Sherlock soltó un suspiro con desgano. —Soy un detective consultor, ¿No me escuchaste?

John sonrió, invadido por el júbilo de sentirse cercano _. Pronto aquello se transformaría en culpa._ —Sí, bueno. Es... _peculiar._ ¿Me explicarías?

—Cuando la policía no sabe hacer su trabajo –que es casi todo el tiempo-, acuden a mí.

John le sonrió, de forma tan sincera que logró perturbar algo dentro del moreno. Era una fina muestra de íntegra gratitud y aprecio. _John._ ¿Cómo podría no obsesionarse con ese ser humano que no lo repudiaba de la forma en la que todos deberían despreciar a una máquina? ¿Cómo _? Oh, John._ Sus labios se estamparon contra los finos del rubio, nuevamente con el hambre y la posesión que lo avasallaba. Sus largos dedos de violinista recorrieron con cuidado el cabello rubio ceniza, y John tardó en corresponderle. No quería dejarlo, no dejaría que se fuera. Con John había encontrado un lugar en el que se sentía bien, se sentía correcto: el estar en _casa._ Era un terreno firme, estable, a pesar de las cicatrices que adornaban a esa persona que lo hacía sentir bien. Encontrar un lugar en ese aburrido mundo, un lugar al que _pertenecer._

Por eso no quería espantarlo con la oscuridad que adornaba su pasado y parte de su presente. No quería espantarlo por ser simplemente _Sherlock._

 _Y aunque no quisiera, de todas formas, los demás sí lo harían._

 _Ahuyentarlo del «freak»_

—Tu lugar está aquí conmigo, John. — murmuró entre besos. —Sólo conmigo, esta puede ser tu casa. _Es_ tu casa _. Este es tu lugar._ —

—Por dios, sí.

Mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no lo hicieron sentir satisfecho, pero el sonido de unas conocidas pisadas en la sala lo alertaron. Se separó violentamente del Watson, dejándolo algo confuso, y él, sin darle alguna explicación, logró levantarse del suelo sin antes zafarse a regañadientes del cuerpo fuerte y compacto de John. —¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, pero Sherlock sólo sacudió dramáticamente la bata de seda rojo vino que vestía antes de desaparecer de la habitación. John fue lo bastante rápido como para erguirse e impedir al detective que lo dejara encerrado en el cuarto. Lo había _visto y lo veía,_ aquella mirada torva que le estaba dirigiendo. —John, no debes entrometerte.

Y sin realmente dejarse intimidar, lo apartó del umbral que daba al pasillo. —¿Qué pasa? — espetó.

—Que falta de modales, hermano mío. Permítele al señor Watson ser partícipe de nuestra conversación.

 _Esa voz. La conocía._

Sus pies lo arrastraron hasta la sala del departamento de forma automática, a pesar de la fuerza con la que Sherlock lo tironeaba hacía él, impidiéndole el avanzar. El pedante desconocido que lo había amenazado se encontraba meciendo con gracia el paraguas que llevaba esa única vez que lo había visto. Frunció el ceño, algo airado. —Sherlock, este es el hombre. Este es el _maldito_ que ha estado _jodiéndome_ la vida estas últimas _putas_ semanas.

 _El culpable de todo._

Pero Sherlock no le respondió, y el desconocido simuló una mueca haciéndose el desentendido. —Veo que me encuentro nuevamente con el encanto de su léxico, señor Watson.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza y resentimiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —musitó con hastío y acritud el pelinegro.

—Me preocupo por ti, por supuesto.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. —Sí, sufro constantemente de tu _intromisión,_ Mycroft.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, brevemente. —Siempre has sido tan dramático, hermano mío.

John enarcó una ceja, elevando su vista hacia su acompañante que se veía más adusto de lo normal. —Esperen, _¿'Hermano'?_

—Este es mi hermano mayor Mycroft, John. — inquirió, moviendo su mano derecha en un gesto sin sentido y el rubio palideció. —Y ahora está a punto de marcharse.

— _¿Hermanos?_

Mycroft carraspeó. —He venido a _dialogar_ con ustedes dos. Tienen que detener esto.

— _Hermanos._

—Sabes bien que tu inútil intento de dialogar no es más una excusa para poner a John en mi contra. — Sherlock frunció el ceño. —No queremos otro escándalo, decepcionarás a _Mummy,_ Sherlock.

—No incluyas a _Mummy_ en esto.

—¡Hemanos! — exclamó fuertemente John, mientras los apuntaba a ambos con un dedo. Los dos hombres voltearon a verlo, pues, el moreno se había acercado al otro Holmes. Observó como Sherlock fruncía su ceño pero no le recriminó nada. —Sí, señor Watson. ¿Se encuentra bien? — inquirió Mycroft, escanéandolo de la misma forma en que lo solía hacer su hermano menor. Pero John no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

—Claro que está bien. — respondió tajantemente Sherlock.

Una tensión se desplegó por el ambiente, causada por las miradas que los Holmes se sostenían. Un silencio reinó y John se tensó de tal manera que ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar; la tensión y la hostilidad que desprendía Sherlock y que saturaba el ambiente, se lo impedía. —John, vete a mi cuarto.

—¿Qué?

—El señor Watson se queda. Esto le compete.

Sherlock no vaciló: —John. Ahora.

Su voz había sonado más autoritaria de lo normal.

—No.

Y un nuevo silencio azotó Baker Street.

* * *

Me salió con fluff la weá.

Bueno, un _intento fallido_ de fluff. Me demoré por la desidia y el bloqueo mental. Aún no sé como quedó el capítulo, pero al menos algo más livianito después de todo el drama televisivo que he escrito.

 _¿Review?_

Perdonen mis equivocaciones a la hora de escribir, _por favor._

 _He puesto unos diálogos de las temporadas, y referencias de la cuarta también. Aers quién las encuentra. (?_

 _Bueno, n_ _os vemos en unos días o unas semanas. ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Arrivederci._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	13. XIII Don't laugh when you wanna die

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XIII. Don't laugh when you wanna die, when i know that you hurt inside.**_

" _ **Puede que no llegue hoy a casa –JW"**_

Fue todo lo que recibió de John ese día a las 5:43 pm. Una imperceptible sonrisa iba a adornar su rostro, pero aquello no sucedió. Sus ojos repasaron de forma lenta el mensaje, una y otra vez, más seria de lo normal. _Dolía._ Entonces, los dedos teclearon en la pantalla rápidamente en respuesta.

" _ **Wow, ¿Noche de chicos o algo? Jaja, si no me invitan a su próxima pijamada asumiré que no me invitarán tampoco a su boda. –MM"**_

" _ **Te amo, nos vemos pronto. –MM"**_

Mary sonrió ligeramente y sin _preocuparse,_ tomó las llaves del departamento, saliendo sin más.

* * *

Era esa única mirada, la que podría hacer que se rindiera en cualquier momento, esa única mirada que lo hacía sentir dócil y sumiso, con la que luchaba constantemente por respeto propio a no dejarse avasallar ni oprimir, aunque no tuviera fuerzas para discutirla. Era una sola, _una única_ que podía obedecer.

La mirada de Sherlock.

Aquellos ojos que parecían cambiar de color, que podían verse impenetrables, fríos, arrasadores y al mismo tiempo, dulces e infantiles.

Todo de aquel pelinegro lo invadía, su mirada y su presencia. Y a John le gustaba esa intromisión. —No te estaba preguntando. — respondió Sherlock, aumentando la tensión en la sala, si es que eso era posible. Lentamente, lo vio avanzar hasta él, con pasos ligeros y amenazantes. De la misma manera en la que aquella noche pensó que ese hombre le golpearía.

Entonces, los pasos del pelinegro cesaron en unos segundos.

Un paraguas se posaba con fuerza contra el pecho del menor de los Holmes. Sherlock no despegó su mirada de la de John en ningún momento. —Querido hermano, estás dándome más razones para destruir tu relación con John Watson. — Los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa que no tenía gracia ni diversión: era irónica. _Una ironía para nada satisfactoria_. John relamió sus labios, algo amedrentado. El mayor suspiró, alejando su – _arma-_ paraguas, del cuerpo ajeno. —Ahora, Sherlock Holmes, sé civilizado y siéntate.

Silenciosamente, el menor se desplomó dramáticamente en un sillón junto a la chimenea. John desvió su mirada al suelo. La tensión seguía envolviendo la habitación por completo, rasposa y déspota. _Era un mal presagio._ Nada saldría bien a partir de ahora. Pero _, ¿Desde cuándo no era así?_

Todo siempre saldría mal, porque esa era su realidad. La realidad de ambos. —Señor Watson. — Mycroft hizo un ademán con sus manos, indicándole el sillón que estaba frente a Sherlock mientras el más grande se encontraba sentado con elegancia en una simple silla al medio de los dos. —Por favor, los estamos esperando.

 _Fue inevitable._ Sus ojos reacios a hacerlo, titubearon al posarse en el rostro de Sherlock. Él no le devolvía la mirada. Pero John lo sabía. No lo quería en ese lugar, no quería que escuchara aquella conversación. Y por esa misma razón, él tampoco deseaba seguir allí donde no era bienvenido. Sin embargo, sentía esa maldita sensación picarle de forma insistente el cuerpo. La curiosidad y la esperanza de al fin saber más de Sherlock Holmes.

¿En verdad querría saber más de ese hombre?

Ese hombre que tenía una _maldita_ habitación plagada de John Watson. _Una maldita obsesión._

 _¿Con qué clase de demonios se encontraría?_

— _Yo…—_ murmuró brevemente, siendo escrutado por los ojos de Mycroft. El mayor negó lentamente con su cabeza. —¿Por qué quieres _esto,_ Sherlock? — increpó Mycroft, tan severo como todos solían hacer al referirse a Sherlock. John frunció el ceño. —El señor Watson no está bien. _Míralo._ Es casi satírica la forma en que no puede sentarse frente tuyo, hermano mío.

Sherlock no respondió, la contrariedad en su rostro era clara ante las palabras sin sutilezas del mayor. Y John no pudo sentirse más enojado y subestimado por esa _maldito hijo de perra_ –sin ofender a la señora Holmes- que se movía con petulancia ante ambos como si supiese más de lo que ellos mismos sabían. _Y quizás era verdad,_ pero le molestaba. —" _Mycroft",_ ¿No? — irrumpió su voz, mientras el aludido le fruncía el ceño. John sonrió levemente. —Mira, no sé si eres consciente de mi presencia por si la arrogancia atrofió tus neuronas o eres idiota. Pero, si no te has dado cuenta de esto también: no queremos tu maldita charla.

" _«Yo no adivino, yo deduzco. No seas obtuso, John.»"_

—Ahora, si quieres hacerlo, enfócate en el tema. _No seas obtuso_ , Mycroft. — Y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a Sherlock, quien lo miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro. John se mantuvo observando al mayor fijamente, mientras intentaba calmarse. Jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie y nunca pensó hacerlo con alguien como Mycroft.

Pero le disgustaba la forma en la que le hablaba a Sherlock y como lo había tratado a él. Como si fuese _cualquier cosa_ sin importancia a la que se debería hacer burla. Y si al fin de cuentas _John Watson lo era_ , ¿Quién le había dado el consentimiento a ese maldito para hacérselo notar?

Tenía suficiente con que otros lo pisotearan y no terminaría por aguantar a un estirado como Mycroft Holmes.

Al fin de cuentas, él había sido el culpable del desastre en su vida, no Sherlock. Parpadeó varias veces. _Sherlock no era culpable de nada._

—Entonces, Mycroft, ¿Qué querías decirnos?

—Como ambos saben, me preocupo por su _'relación'._ Y está mal. Tú y yo lo sabemos, Sherlock. No puedes seguir con esto por un simple capricho. Tienes que dejarlo ir. Ya sabes en que terminaría todo esto.

Sherlock alzó su barbilla. —John no es un simple capricho.

Las voces de los Holmes le sonaron lejanas, confusas. Hasta que un nombre le llamó la atención e hizo que fijara su vista en Sherlock.

—¿Al igual que Victor Trevor?

Aquellas palabras provocaron en Sherlock una mueca extraña, sombría. Pero para él sólo reflejaba dolor en la comisura de sus labios y el entrecerrar de esos magníficos ojos que se apagaron durante unos segundos.

El ritmo cardíaco de John empieza a aumentar.

Sabiendo que una verdad tangible lo destruiría, como todo a su alrededor. Entreabre su boca fina, pero no musita nada. _Lo siente, lo sabe y e_ stá temiendo, porque la respuesta hará que todo su mundo de un vuelco abrumador. Habría deseado no estar allí, habría deseado mantenerse en la ignorancia si es que hubiera sabido que la respuesta sería horrible. Habría deseado ser lento y dejarse encerrar en aquella habitación por Sherlock. Aún desconociendo de qué sería peor.

Intentó frenarse, pero sabía que los Holmes, aquellos que se veían fríos y calculadores, esperaban su reacción. Tragó saliva con fuerza. —¿Quién es… — mordisqueó sus labios, trémulo. —¿Quién es Victor Trevor?

 _Quizás…_

El mayor sonrió triunfal. Pero John, a pesar de todo, divisó en sus ojos que lo miraban fijamente, la más honesta y _pura preocupación._ _Una verdadera._

Aunque una expresión embustera adornara su fino rostro.

—¿No le has dicho, hermano mío?

 _Los Holmes eran demasiado._

John apretó sus puños.

—Victor fue la persona que se mató gracias a Sherlock. Él fue el responsable de su muerte.

* * *

Se mueven inquietas, en siseos que controlan esas falanges, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Está temblando. Y no las puede dominar, no puede enfocarse en nada mientras sus piernas están alejándose lo más rápido de aquel fatídico departamento. Ve un semáforo a lo lejos y corre, escabulléndose en el tumulto de gente que mora en las calles. Atrás se van quedando los alaridos que pronuncian su nombre. Quería distanciarse lo más rápido del lugar. Pero su cuerpo colapsa en un poste de tránsito posado en una esquina. Intenta aferrarse al tubo metálico con la fuerza que se desprende de su cuerpo.

John Watson por primera vez se ve realmente solo, sin a nadie a quien recurrir. Porque con Mary sería peor y porque precisamente, está huyendo de Sherlock Holmes.

La voz de su padre se hace presente, recriminándole que el ser más valiente entre los hombres es un soldado que da la vida por su patria. Pero él nunca terminó su servicio militar y palideció cuando fue reclutado a la guerra. Había huido de la misma forma en que lo hacía en esos minutos.

Él no era valiente, él era un cobarde que se sentía sucio y enfermo al dejarse tocar y enamorar por un _asesino. Un maldito asesino._ Gimoteó lo más que pudo, antes de arrastrarse al basurero más cercano. Las náuseas lo inundaron de pronto y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar.

 _«Tu lugar está aquí conmigo, John»_

 _«Es tu casa, este es tu lugar»_

 _«No te vayas, John, a pesar de lo que te digan. No te vayas»_

El dolor perforaba su piel, las mentiras calaban por su cuerpo. Estaba cegado por la sorpresa y por aquellas palabras.

 _¿Había caído en las redes de un enfermo?_

 _«Los hombres no lloran»_

Intentó contenerse y se cubrió la boca lo más fuerte que pudo, casi asfixiándose por los espasmos que lo inundaron. _¿Había sido engañado? ¿Había sido engañado por una persona que realmente no lo quería y terminaría con su vida?_

No lo contuvo más, porque justamente ese día había _cedido_ a lo que había estado evitando desde que había conocido a Sherlock Holmes. _Había cedido al ¿Amor?_

 _No, había cedido a mentiras._

El llanto lo controló por completo, porque se estaba desplomando contra el pavimento. La gente poco a poco comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Cada lágrima caía con la misma intensidad de sus gimoteos llenos de dolor. El sudor perlaba su rostro. _Quería morir._ _No lo podía soportar._

Las cicatrices en sus brazos comenzaron a escocer y gritó, gritó tan fuerte que las manos que intentaban levantarlo se habían alejado. Le zumbaban los oídos, mientras su cabeza parecía explotar. Quería morir porque había creído en mentiras, quería morir porque había _creído_ en alguien después de tantos años de desesperanza y tristeza; una constante. Y aunque no había parado, eso mismo lo había hecho sentir más vivo que nunca.

Y él se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. _¿Quién lo podría recoger después de eso?_

" _Mary, me estoy muriendo porque me enamoré de un psicópata a base de mentiras. Ah, por cierto, es Sherlock. Y sí, mató a alguien"_

¿Quién estaría dispuesto a recoger cada pedazo de John Watson? _Probablemente nadie. Porque era un desastre._ Maldito el día en que perdió a sus padres, maldito el día en que Harry lo abandonó. Si no hubiese pasado nada de eso, quizás estaría en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Así no hubiera conocido a Sherlock Holmes. Maldito el día en que sintió miedo a la guerra cuando sus padres ya se habían ido. _Maldita sea su vida._

 _Maldito sea Sherlock Holmes._ Se cubrió el rostro y tironeó de sus cabellos, desesperado. _¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué?_

 _«Necesito sentirte, John»_

 _«Eres un intruso en mi mente, John Watson»_

 _Cállate, por favor cállate ya._ —No quiero escucharte.

 _«Acompáñame, John.»_

 _«Es una disculpa»_

 _Cállate._ Se levantó tambaleante, mientras arrastraba sus dedos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. Apretó sus dientes lo más que pudo y marcó el número.

Al otro lado de la línea sonó una voz que había olvidado por completo. Una voz a la que no le había tomado importancia y a la única que tenía en esos instantes. Su tono de voz era tembloroso, allanado por la agonía del saberse usado y ultrajado. _Un experimento, una víctima._

— _¿John?_

Entonces, cruzó la calle, con la vista nublada. Sus palabras fueron un murmullo, y John tuvo que presionar el teléfono contra sí para no volver a sucumbir. —Por favor, Greg. _Por favor._

 _Jamás creyó ser tan dependiente._

— _¡¿John?! ¡¿Qué pasa, dónde estás?! —_ la voz de su amigo era confusa.

—Te necesito, Greg. Por favor _, ven._ Por favor.

La calle estaba congestionada. El hombre al otro lado de la línea le gritaba, al igual que la gente que chocaba con él.

— _¡¿Dónde mierda estás, John?!_

Pudo divisar que personas lo apuntaban y eso provocó que marchara a cualquier parte, alejándose. Entonces, supo donde debía detenerse. —Regent's Park.

— _¡¿En qué lado?! ¿John? ¡John!_

Colgó mientras contemplaba la magnificencia de aquel parque que le provocaba aun más náuseas. Los árboles se mecían gracias a la brisa invernal de aquella tarde, y el césped se expandía vasto alrededor. A lo lejos podía divisar el lago que curvaba con despreocupación el manto verde del parque. Los peatones se desplazaban con tranquilidad, rodeando el lugar y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Uno de sus brazos se dejó caer a un costado, sosteniendo débilmente el aparato con el que había pedido ayuda. Y tragó con dificultad, odiando el bello parque que se encontraba frente a sus narices. _Porque había sido exactamente en uno donde lo había conocido._

 _Ya no quería más._ ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en él? Necesitaba parar. _Por favor, para._ ¿Por qué siempre debía equivocarse? Confiar en personas equivocadas, _confiar y creer_. Simplemente _creer._ Era la misma sensación de traición y desilusión que sintió cuando llegó a casa emocionado con la última paga con la que ayudaría a Harry con su rehabilitación y que ayudaría a pagar de una vez por todas la deuda que tenía con el banco y la universidad.

El mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando el dinero no estaba ni su hermana tampoco. Ningún rastro, sólo una nota. _"Lo siento"_

 _¿Qué significaba ese 'lo siento'? ¿Era acaso, un 'Te voy a escribir perdón como si me arrepintiera, pero de todas formas me llevaré tu dinero'?_

 _Maldita gente que te hace daño._

 _Maldito cariño._

Sintió un toque en su hombro, y él se voltea con brusquedad para defenderse de la gente, de su alrededor y del mundo, pero se detiene cuando escucha su nombre en los labios del Detective Inspector que lo mira con preocupación. Sus ojos se desvían a Lestrade y a sus manos que sostienen con fuerza las ropas del hombre. Y John no sabe qué hacer, porque se deja refugiar en él. —No le digas a _nadie._ — le susurra y sus manos se afianzan alrededor de sus hombros y deja que sus dedos presionen la tela grisácea de la gabardina con fuerza. John murmuró su nombre y Greg se vió inmovilizado por el agarre del rubio, pero sabe que no deberían estar ahí, a _los ojos de todos y a los ojos de los Holmes._ El detective mira sigilosamente a su alrededor buscando las cámaras que los rastrearán pronto, así que sin esperar más, arrastra al rubio hasta el auto que había dejado cerca y se lo lleva lejos de esa familia y del mundo.

Porque Greg sabía que no podía recurrir a nadie, ni siquiera a Mycroft ni tampoco a Mary. Porque justamente John lo había llamado a él, y sabía de sobra, que sería su última opción.

Por eso mismo lo protegería de todos. Y por eso tomó el celular de John que dormitaba en la parte trasera y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje a la novia de Watson, a las 5:43 pm.

¿Cuántas horas bastaron para devastar a un hombre ya roto? Su mirada iba y venía al retrovisor, observándolo. ¿Cuántas palabras bastaron?

John Watson no se merecía eso. _Nada de eso._

¿Cuál era el precio que estaba pagando?

— _Sherlock…_

Inclinó su rostro al manubrio mientras esperaban en un semáforo. Debió haber ido él a hablar con esos dos desde que Mycroft se había ofrecido personalmente. Lo conocía, carajo, conocía a los Holmes. Ese medio día había sido informado por el mayor de ellos que John se dirigía al 221B. Y el debió haber intervenido. Había sido su culpa el permitirse dudar acerca de la relación de ambos, pensando _que quizás, sólo quizás,_ todo podría mejorar. Pero se había equivocado y ahora se sentía culpable por no haber manejado la situación. Por haber cedido ante Mycroft Holmes que aunque quisiera lo mejor para su hermano menor, los métodos que utilizaba no eran los mejores. Eran crudos, tajantes e insistentes. Y quizás eso serviría para Sherlock, porque Mycroft se preocupaba por él. _Pero Greg se preocupaba por John_. Aún más si conocía la forma de actuar de Mycroft.

Porque la mejor manera de hacer entender a una persona no es destruyéndola. Es guiándola, es ayudándola.

No es el vano discurso de "Preocuparse no es una ventaja", _es hacerlo._

 _Y todo se había ido a la mierda._ _John se había ido a la mierda._ _Quizás por su culpa._

Su teléfono sonó y mientras retomaba el volante con sus manos, vio a John que seguía inconsciente. Suspiró, preparándose lentamente antes de contestar la llamada.

— _Gregory._

Carraspeó, tenso. Su llamada sólo significaba una cosa y _tenía que mentirle._ —Mycroft.

— _Tengo el infortunio de informarte que la situación con Sherlock y John Watson se ha descontrolado._

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué pasó?

Un silencio se hizo en la otra línea y Lestrade temió ser descubierto. —Cuéntame, Mycroft. — insistió, tratando de sonar sincero.

— _Por casualidad, ¿John Watson no se ha comunicado contigo?_

—¿Es en serio? Creo que si supiera algo, te hubiera avisado y no estaría reaccionando de esta forma. ¿Dónde está John y qué pasó?

Otro silencio.

—Lo siento, mal día en el trabajo. ¿Dónde está John y cómo está Sherlock?

Eso pareció funcionar, ya que el mayor le respondió al instante. _—La situación con Sherlock está siendo controlada en estos instantes y el señor Watson ha salido del departamento. No hemos podido localizarle, las cámaras sólo apuntan que estuvo cerca de Regent's Park y nada más._

—¿Nada más? ¿Qué les dijiste?

— _La verdad._

—¿Completa?

— _Concisa._

Mierda. —Lo buscaré, si lo encuentro te aviso.

— _Gracias, estamos en contacto, Gregory._

Lanzó el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y volteó a ver a su amigo. Sus párpados se encontraban rojizos e hinchados, y observó unas marcas purpúreas en su cuello. Apretó el manubrio con cólera. Claro que no lo haría. No dejaría que un Holmes volviera a hacerle daño a ese pobre hombre. Su vista volvió a la carretera, alejándose de lo que sería el centro de la ciudad, hasta un extremo bastante alejado. El automóvil se dirigía a su _hogar, su casa_. Y tomó su teléfono para marcar a la oficina.

 _No lo permitiría. No_ permitiría que alguien destruyera a una persona como John. Sabía de su vida y creía conocerlo. Y a pesar de todo, John no era una mala persona. John no necesitaba más dolor de lo que había vivido. Y Greg se encargaría de que eso no sucediera.

Incluso si tuviera que oponerse al gobierno Británico y al súper genio de su hermanito.

Incluso si tuviera que oponerse al mismísimo John.

Era mejor ser odiado que ver como una persona perdía la vida. No cometería el error dos veces. Esta vez era verdaderamente su asunto.

— _Sherlock._

Escuchó hablar a su amigo y no pudo contener sus palabras. —No lo llames, John. Yo soy el que está acá _. Yo. Tu amigo, Greg._

 _»Yo, John. Yo._

* * *

 _Ahuevo, pensé hacer el capítulo más largo pero me fui a la re mierda. No sé, ojalá les guste. Me gustó mucho escribir la parte donde John manda al carajo a Mycroft, para mí fue bastante cool. Aclaro de antemano que yo no tengo nada contra Mycroft, porque me gusta, pero esto es bronca de John, so. (?)_

 _ **Quizás** en el próximo capítulo necesitaré un consejo para decidir algo respecto a la trama, idk._

 _De cualquier forma, intentaré volver al canon lo más que pueda._

 _Como sea, hay un platónico John/Greg porque me agrada la idea pero no más que el Johnlock of course, Johnlock es OTP, es vida._

 ** _¿Review?_**

 _Nos leemos pronto. Arrivederci._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	14. XIV He's morphine, king of my vaccine

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 ** _POR CIERTO:_** Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XIV. He's morphine, king of my vaccine.**_

El sonido se repite varias veces, agudo, vibrante e insistente. Brilla en la mesita de su salón, meciéndose a cada vibración que lo sacude con ligereza. Mientras su vista está dirigida en otro punto. Sus piernas se retuercen en las suaves telas y puede jurar que hasta sus oídos llega el sonido de aquella fricción. El cuerpo de John se deshace en la cama, en un sueño agitado. Las sábanas se retuercen y Greg sólo lo puede mirar desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Movió sus manos hasta su cabello grisáceo para restregárselo con firmeza, moviéndose hasta el salón en silencio. No sabía que esperar realmente. El rubio no había despertado desde que habían salido del centro de la ciudad y tampoco daba indicios de hacerlo.

En unos instantes se había planteado en decirle la verdad a Mycroft Holmes de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Pero lo había descartado en el mismo minuto en que observó a John encogerse en su cama y en sus brazos, cuando lo había encontrado en Regent's Park. _Descompuesto._ _Roto. Viviendo una guerra._

 _Y al parecer, extrañándola._

¿Por qué otra razón buscaría a Sherlock Holmes?

Varias veces lo había pensado, y aunque no cupiera dentro de su cabeza, por unos momentos llegó a creer que el rubio podía ver en el menor de los Holmes _algo más_ que los demás se negaban a hacer, o en el caso de Greg, habían perdido las esperanzas de verlo.

Y es que, aunque intentara convencerse, Sherlock Holmes no era un buen hombre.

Quizás una vez lo llegó a pensar años atrás, pero como todo lo que se relacionaba con Sherlock; se destruyó.

Nunca lo comprendió, ni quizás tampoco lo comprendería. Pero hubo un fin a las falsas expectativas que tenía. Un fin demasiado perturbador y escalofriante. _Irreal._

Es por eso que no quería que destruyera aún más al hombre estropeado en su cama. John Watson apenas podía lidiar con él mismo, lo supo cuando le contó un poco de su vida y por las cicatrices que se encuentran en sus brazos. Entonces, _¿Cómo lidiaría con una persona como Sherlock Holmes?_

John saldría perjudicado. Y ese día era un claro ejemplo.

El chirrido es agotador, pero Greg no puede más. Quizás nunca ha podido. Por eso agarró el maldito teléfono del Watson saturado en mensajes y antes de apagarlo con sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente, lo arrojó con furia contra la pared de su cocina.

Entonces, cayó rendido al sofá.

* * *

" _ **No es lo que piensas – SH"**_ _5:58 pm._

" _ **Te fuiste sin siquiera terminar de escuchar la historia completa – SH"**_ _6:02 pm._

" _ **Eso no es lo que pasó – SH"**_ _6:02 pm._

" _ **Déjame explicarte lo que realmente sucedió, John – SH"**_ _6:05 pm._

" _ **¿Dónde estás? – SH"**_ _6:15 pm._

" _ **Necesitamos hablar y lo sabes – SH"**_ _6:35 pm._

" _ **Te encontraré. – SH"**_ _7:02 pm._

" _ **John, contéstame – SH"**_ _7:10 pm._

" _ **¿Dónde estás, John? – SH"**_ _7:23 pm._

" _ **Muy bien. – SH"**_ _7:41 pm._

" _ **Tienes que volver. – SH"**_ _7:51 pm._

" _ **Por favor… - SH"**_ _8:00 pm._

" _ **¿Realmente lo crees? – SH"**_ _8:14 pm._

" _ **Lo solucionaremos – SH"**_ _8:17 pm._

" _ **John –SH"**_ _8:22 pm._

" _ **John. –SH"**_ _8:23 pm._

" _ **Muérete. – JW"**_ _8:30 pm._

* * *

Es cuando los recuerdos se avecinan y son abismales. Aquellos rostros familiares se distorsionan a su alrededor como sombras que lo rodean. Estaba al medio de aquella circunferencia, c _írculo, óvalo._ Va cambiando de forma cuando esas personas se mueven intentando acercársele y él los aleja de un manotazo. Si lo alcanzan será su fin. Intentarán llevárselo y ya no quiere ir y no quiere volver a ese lugar oscuro, recóndito: su memoria. Son las voces, son sus rostros y son sus expresiones. Son sus actos y los sucesos que lo marcaron debido a estos. No quiere verlo. Ya no quiere recordar. No quiere escuchar, ni tampoco quiere ver.

Ni quiere estar ahí, pero tampoco quiere despertar. Porque sabe que ha aparecido en ese lugar para esconderse.

Ocultarse en las pesadillas, en el dolor, en un estado de profundo sueño del que debe salir, pero para en ese entonces es su _mejor opción._

O eso quiso creer cuando un par de brazos lo alcanzaron y no pudo liberarse del agarre. Eran grandes y fríos, de un níveo tono de piel. Reconoció el color púrpura de la seda, transformada en una camisa ceñida al elegante cuerpo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y por eso arañó los antebrazos, pero no dejó marcas. Aquel largo rostro comenzó a formarse frente a sus ojos oceánicos y no quiso ver. _No quería ver. No quería ver._ Apretó sus labios y golpeó varias veces el rostro.

Su mano ardió, pero también su corazón cuando lo vio estampado en el suelo. Los labios en forma de corazón estaban hinchados y uno de sus ojos estaba enrojecido. Su nariz sangraba. _No quería escucharlo, no quería apenas imaginárselo_. Pero hasta lo seguía en sueños.

 _«Yo lo maté»_

 _«Sí, lo hiciste»_

Se escuchó decir en un halo de resentimiento y tristeza.

Para entonces, ya estaba despierto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con moderada rapidez, mientras las sábanas que lo rodeaban caían perezosamente por su hombro izquierdo. ¿ _Dónde estaba?_ —Ya estás despierto.

Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz que desplegaba la ampolleta en el techo. Era amarillenta y tenue, pero lo suficientemente luminosa para provocarle varios parpadeos molestos. Su cabeza de pronto daba vueltas, y también lo hacía el hombre apoyado en la puerta que no parecía reconocer. —¿Estás bien?

No estaba en su casa.

Y el que estaba en la puerta era Greg Lestrade.

Estaba allí porque había colapsado en el parque. Por eso sus ojos se sentían tan pesados. Estaba allí porque había llamado al detective que vacilaba para acercársele. Lo veía en sus movimientos y en su expresión. Estaba preocupado y nervioso. Quizás le tenía lástima.

Pero a John no le importaba. —¿Quieres…? — hubo una pausa por parte del otro. —¿Quieres agua?

El rubio asintió levemente y Lestrade se perdió entre los pasillos. Sus orbes se perdieron en la textura de las sábanas que lo rodeaban, _recordando._

Había una mirada, una expectante y ansiosa, casi alarmada. No lo recordaba muy bien. La garganta se le había secado y hubo un silencio agobiante. Aquellas palabras se repitieron sin cesar en su cabeza, mientras esos dos hombres lo observaban tan fijamente que parecieron disfrutarlo. Su estómago se contrajo, y por eso se llevó su mano hasta su boca para ahogar el quejido del dolor frente a una verdad que no se esperaba. Una _verdad_ que convertía todo lo vivido en _mentiras._ Su mirada se desvió a Sherlock y luego a Mycroft, y sin saberlo, estaba de pie. No podía creérselo. Y quizás el mayor lo sabía, porque con dos palabras terminó por confirmárselo: —La verdad. — Y no preguntó más, cuando sus creencias se volvieron pedazos ante esas palabras, porque las creyó. Había una honestidad apremiante en esa pequeña frase que no pudo evadir; por eso dio media vuelta con desesperación, ahogándose en los zumbidos de su alrededor. No podía descifrar palabras, ni voces; sólo sonidos. Su cuerpo se había detenido gracias al agarre del pelinegro, pero no lo miró. _Ardía._ Sus ojos, su pecho y por donde estaba siendo agarrado.

No supo cómo, pero escapó olvidándose de sus pertenencias, mientras su nombre era repetido en fuertes alaridos que lo acompañaron hasta la calle.

—Aquí. — la mano de Greg estaba frente a él y con lentitud aceptó el vaso. El líquido que recorría su garganta calmaba su boca y garganta seca. —¿Tienes hambre? — negó con la cabeza, cuando soltó un sonido de satisfacción con el vaso ya vacío. —¿Qué hora es? — su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal.

—Son las _nueve_ de la noche.

Greg depositó el vaso en la mesita de noche a su lado y se acomodó frente a él en la cama. El colchón se hundió por el peso. —¿Cuánto dormí?

—Cerca de cuatro horas y… ¿Diecisiete minutos? — Lestrade lo miraba de una forma extraña. —No lo sé, la verdad. — su rostro se cinceló en una ínfima sonrisa nerviosa y quiso regresarle el gesto pero no pudo. Su exhausta mirada se fijó en el hombre, que parecía cansado también. Y sintió pesar en su pecho. Debía volver a casa, pero no quería. No quería estar cerca de algún lugar conocido _por él._

—Gracias Greg. — musitó con la gratitud que sentía por el detective inspector. —Y siento haberte causado problemas.

Hubo silencio. —No hay problema. — y sin esperar respuesta, se irguió. John sintió la falta de calor cerca de él y lo siguió con la mirada. —Hoy te quedas.

Iba a protestar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido. —No voy a dejarte salir de aquí.

Su expresión era seria, al igual que sus palabras. John lo _supo_ y por eso lo agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Lestrade lo observaba de una forma inexplicable y desconocida para él. _¿Qué era?_ Había culpa en sus ojos, preocupación _y más._ Una amalgama de sentimientos que John no podía descifrar en esos instantes.

Y sin quererlo realmente, dudó sobre Greg.

Se levantó despacio y ligero, vestido con sus vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta gris. Sus pies envueltos en calcetines negros se movieron siguiendo la figura de Lestrade, adentrándose a la pequeña sala del departamento. —Lo sabías, ¿Verdad? — preguntó sin más preámbulos. Greg le daba la espalda, tenso. El detective no creía que el tema saldría tan rápido a la luz.

—¿Qué cosa sabía?

Un trago amargo. Su ceño se frunció, aunque el recuerdo le causaba dolor. —Lo de Sherlock. ¿Era eso lo que no querías contarme, Greg? Pensé que debías ser más claro.

Lestrade se dio media vuelta, observándolo, huyendo de su mirada. —¿Qué te dijeron, John? — El detective intentó devolverle la mirada — Cuéntame que es lo que te dijeron.

El rubio alzó una ceja confundido, apretando sus manos en puño. —¿Qué me dijeron? Greg, ¿Sabes lo que pasó? —entrecerró sus ojos, mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado. Vio como el detective tensaba su mandíbula.

—Yo… _yo…_

Lo escuchó balbucear.

Y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

No puede ser. _No podía ser verdad. No Greg_.—No me digas…— se interrumpió, aspirando una bocanada de aire. —¿Cómo conoces a Sherlock? Jamás me contaste. Dime, por casualidad, ¿También conoces a Mycroft Holmes?

Greg no lo miraba y no recibió respuesta; John soltó una risa, incrédulo, engañado, dolido. _Más mentiras._ —Claro que lo conoces. Era obvio, tú estando en su casa, luego en la mía…— llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. De verdad, ¿Es que ya no podía confiar en nadie? —No sonabas realmente sorprendido cuando te llamé por el desastre en mi departamento, tampoco cuando me despidieron. Lo debí haber imaginado, tú vinculado con Mycroft Holmes. ¿Qué me podía esperar?

 _¿Qué se podía esperar del mundo a estas alturas?_

»Apuesto a que siempre lo has sabido, quizás es una táctica para mantenerme alejado de él, no lo sé. Todo esto es _tan turbio._ — suspiró. —Dime, ¿También me espían cuando voy al baño? No, no, no, ¿También te hiciste mi amigo como parte del plan? _Dios…—_ su voz sonaba temblorosa y se molestó por eso. _No ahora, no otra vez._ —Son unas mierdas. Que poco humanos son.

Estaba harto de todos. —Eso no es verdad, John, joder, maldito cabrón. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que no soy tu amigo?! Si no te dije nada es porque estaba preocupado por ti, y es que joder, ¡No sabes absolutamente nada!

Lestrade también estaba cansado.

—¿Cómo esperas que sepa algo cuando todos me ocultan mierdas? ¡La puta verdad, Lestrade! ¡¿Qué tanto les costaba la puta verdad desde un inicio y nada más?! ¡Y tú…! — se acercó amenazante al hombre y este se alzó de la misma manera. —Pensé que podía confiar en ti.

Greg veía la decepción en ese rostro que conservaba ojeras y bolsas bajo sus ojos. _No había brillo, salvo angustia._

—¿Qué esperabas John? — Lestrade sonaba más calmado, pero igual de molesto. —¿Qué te dijera que el maldito cabrón se escapa eludiendo la seguridad y vigilancia de su hermano para buscarte? ¿Qué el _maldito_ tiene una _maldita_ habitación llena de fotografías tuyas y de tu información personal? ¿De qué te dijera que un maldito loco que acababa salir de rehabilitación se obsesionó contigo? ¡¿Es eso lo que querías que te dijera?! ¡¿Eso?!

 _La verdad siempre dolía. Pero más dolor le traía los engaños._ — _Y asesino._ — susurró, taciturno.

Lestrade frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Te faltó decir que es un 'maldito' asesino.

 _Niégamelo, Lestrade._ Pero su rostro sólo se mostró contrariado. _Por favor._ —John, la verdad es que…

»Es algo más complicado que eso.

Y John se hundió en sus manos, negándose el sollozar, como siempre solía hacer. Greg alargó su mano, intentando calmar el temblor del cuerpo del rubio. Pero no pudo. Había hecho justo lo que no quería. Herir a John. —Él no… — quiso remediarse. —La verdad es que Sherlock…

—No quiero escucharlo.

Aquella madrugada John salió del departamento de Greg Lestrade a las 2:45 am.

* * *

No puede perderlo, porque es _suyo._ Le pertenece desde que el rubio lo había aceptado, desde que tuvo que ceder a la torpeza de lo que escupiría con desagrado a lo que se le llama "sentimientos", pero no lo puede evitar, porque la cordura se le va de las manos cuando quiere conservarlo a la fuerza. Lo agarra porque es temeroso, porque la soledad ya no lo protege, si no, John Watson, al que retiene para que se quede.

 _Porque tiene que hacerlo._

Porque Mycroft sólo había hecho todo eso para alejarlos y John, siendo el idiota que era –de los soportables-, le había creído. Aunque la verdad no era tan diferente, John, de pronto, y sin entenderlo del todo, no quería estar con él.

—John. — le gritó antes de tomarlo del brazo con fuerza, esa que cualquiera diría que no tenía, por la delicadeza de sus dedos largos y finos. Pero la tiene, y hace daño, porque su palma quema a través de la tela al hacer contacto con la _carne_ ajena. El rubio no lo mira, y quiere atraerlo a su cuerpo para que se acuerde de sus palabras, pero son los brazos de su hermano que lo inmovilizan y dejan que John Watson escape del departamento, y quizás de su vida.

Por eso teme, porque es su jeringa de todos los días; de cada mañana que pasea por aquella habitación tan meticulosamente adornada de lo que más le trae dolores de cabeza: _John._

Grita tan fuerte, que la furia y el subidón de epinefrina hacen que se suelte del agarre de su hermano al que nunca ha llegado a orgullecer. Baja las escaleras con velocidad, evitando a la preocupada casera que aparece desde el piso de abajo y salta los escalones que lo separan de la calle. Sigue gritando su nombre, porque es todo lo que puede pensar. _John. John. John. John._ Sus ágiles ojos lo buscan entre la muchedumbre, pero no lo logra encontrar y se frustra por su ineficacia. Los sentimientos no lo dejan pensar con claridad, y es por eso, que en toda su vida, Sherlock Holmes no sabe qué hacer. Lo busca con su mirada, y saca su teléfono de la bata para enviarles mensajes con desesperación, aunque los caracteres no lo reflejen. El primer mensaje es enviado, y es lógico de que no tenga respuesta, pero aún así insiste. De unos automóviles salen hombres de trajes caros y elegantes, pero no les hace caso, porque esta _vez John no podría volver._

Aunque su hogar estuviese con él, con Sherlock Holmes.

Los hombres lo llevan de regreso al 221B de Baker Street, porque se encuentra lejos de allí. Lo cargan como si fuera cualquier cosa, y Sherlock trata de pensar dónde podría encontrar a John. Pero está bajo presión. De la sorpresa, de la rabia y el enojo.

 _Porque todos tenían razón. Todos, todos._

Pero tenía que hacer volver a John. Aunque estuviese jodido, y él también, y fuese egoísta; John _debía_ volver.

Mycroft lo mira de esa forma de la que siempre lo ha mirado y se niega a pensar que su hermano mayor siente por él preocupación. Porque siempre le ha inculcado que el _cariño no es una ventaja,_ a pesar de que compartiesen sangre. Por eso huye de esa mirada, lejos, más lejos de lo que alguna vez pensó. Era un abismo lo que creaba Sherlock Holmes entre él y Mycroft, entre él _y la gente._

Los hombres lo revisan, a su alrededor hay un ajetreo del que no es partícipe. Mycroft le habla del episodio agresivo que acaba de tener y él acepta lo que dice, sin concentrarse en él. Lo acepta, inclina su cabeza en aceptación y finge sentirse ofendido porque siempre lo está con su presencia. Pero sólo pasa eso; porque su cabeza está intentando saber qué hacer cuando todo el mundo se vaya y regrese John.

No estaría dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Ha enviado el noveno mensaje cuando su hermano ya no está.

Sherlock se tambaleó en el sofá y buscó con su mirada imperturbable las cámaras, el aparato en sus manos y los micrófonos. Los busca de tal manera que al encontrarlos, los hace trizas. La señora Hudson aparece preocupada en su puerta y la tranquiliza con familiaridad, porque esa señora vale la pena. Ella se aleja y sin decir alguna palabra, va a las calles en búsqueda de John Watson.

Después de una hora, no lo ha localizado, pero advierte a su red de vagabundos por alguna información.

Sin embargo, todo empeora cuando un mensaje de John es recibido en su teléfono.

 _ **"Muérete. – JW"**_

Son las ocho y media, y al parecer muere, porque su cuerpo se desploma en el sillón de tres plazas que se encuentra en el departamento. Intentaba creer que aquello no era verdad, intentó pensar en algo lógico cuando eran sus extraños y retorcidos sentimientos los que hacían mella en su ser. Siempre supo que era un monstruo y siempre supo que lo que _'sentía'_ por _esos rubios_ no era algo normal. No era sano.

Pero ningún insulto se comparaba con el dolor que le estrujaba el órgano llamado corazón. Se parecía al mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando perdió a _Redbeard._

Por eso la sala daba vueltas a su alrededor, cuando la aguja perforaba su pálida piel. La jeringilla se hundía en su antebrazo marcado por múltiples pinchazos, mientras la solución al siete por ciento, esta vez de Morfina, se colaba a su organismo.

Así aplacaba el dolor, así despejaba su mente, y el mismo tiempo, la estimulaba. _Se aclaraba todo._

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el mullido sillón y exhalando un profundo y prolongado suspiro. En esos instantes, John Watson era una confusa imagen en el techo.

Y aunque duró unos pocos segundos esa difusa silueta en sus pensamientos, Holmes se ahogó en el efecto de la droga corroer su cuerpo lánguido en el sillón. Sus manos estaban posadas debajo de su barbilla, y por mucho que pensara que se encontraba bien y sosegado: estaba destruido.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y él sudoroso, con la nariz moqueada y el temblor en sus extremidades. La bata de seda de color vino se encontraba sucia y ligeramente magullada. Aquellos bucles que yacían rebeldes hasta hacía unas horas, se encontraban pegados a su frente.

Con esa imagen se encontró John Watson, mientras subía las escaleras. Varías jeringillas y extraños artefactos se desperdigaban por el suelo. Y él no sabía verdaderamente la razón del porqué había ido allí. Tal vez por su cámara y sus pertenencias, pero sólo era una mala excusa para adentrarse a la boca del lobo.

Desconfiaba de él, y por eso verlo en ese estado, empeoró el suyo.

Sherlock lo encontró con la mirada, mientras intentaba incorporarse y vio como John Watson se tensaba. _¿Por qué estaba allí?_ Sherlock hizo una mueca; la misma que veía muchas veces, la que causaba escalofríos y que le gustaba. La rara, la extraña, la espeluznante. _Tenía que correr rápido de ahí._ Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El Holmes también era un _maldito drogadicto._

El ambiente para él era tenso, pero para Sherlock era satisfactorio. Porque John había regresado. _Y no se iba a ir. No lo quería muerto._

 _O tal vez sí._

El rubio se apresuró a buscar con su vista su mochila y cuando la encontró, se esforzó por moverse lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguido por la nublosa mirada de Sherlock.

Ninguno habló. Hubo un total silencio. Un peligro y un miedo y el mismo ciclo se repetía otra vez. _Ahora mucho más claro._

John se volteó dispuesto a irse. Va a volver con Lestrade.

Pero se escucha un ruido fuerte y una respiración en su nuca. La puerta que había abierto para irse había sido azotada por un brazo que se encontraba al lado de su mejilla derecha. John aprieta su mochila contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor en su espalda, y su cuerpo temblar.

Sherlock no le dejaba escapar.

—Tengo que irme, Sherlock.

No permitiría que su morfina se alejara _de él. Maldito seas, John Watson._

—No, quédate.

Era una amenaza. Y John lo sabía.

—Quiero irme a mi _hogar._

John temblaba, Sherlock olisqueaba su cabello rubio.

—Este es tu _hogar._

—Mary es mi hogar.

* * *

 _*epinefrina: hormona de la adrenalina._

 _Hola, es bastante tarde por acá, acabo de iniciar mi entrada a la universidad y no sé que hago escribiendo. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría hasta el fin de semana y así no se puede. En fin, ojalá le guste el cap, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me animó a tener el capítulo hoy. En serio, que me gusta ver los review y todo eso._

 _Me voy, que es tarde y en... ¿Tres horas? Me levanto para ir a clases. xd._

(Perdonen los errores en el escrito, plox, después lo arreglo mejor, pero ahora estoy muriendo)

 _Gracias por todo. Arrivederci._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	15. XV Love me hard and don't be nice

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock. / SLASH.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XV. Love me hard and don't be nice, please.**_

Es el _tiempo_ , el que corre rápido y con prisa, el que lo deja atrás. Y es sin embargo el _tiempo_ el que hace que, algunas veces, los minutos se vuelvan lentos y tortuosos.

Son las 3:24 am, cuando el tiempo se detuvo en el 221B de Baker Street y el departamento se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. _Asfixiante._

No sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco cómo reaccionar. Sus músculos no respondían a aquella avasalladora adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo con la intención de alejarlo del hombre que lo estaba consumiendo a sus espaldas, y que, sin embargo, la sensación lo había paralizado.

Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la mochila contra su pecho, con impotencia, _dolor, miedo y rabia._

 _¿Por qué sus palabras resultaban tan tentadoras?_

Todo estaba sucediendo de una forma tan rápida que apenas podía controlar lo poco que le quedaba de su propia dignidad, integridad y persona. Y es porque a cada segundo, se sentía desaparecer.

Estaba siendo consumido por el hombre que respiraba con dificultad contra su oreja.

Y aunque fuera por unos minutos, _quería ser consumido._

A pesar de que se había sentido engañado, ultrajado y asqueado hacía apenas unas horas por el dolor de la verdad, quería beber de la mentira que había creado en su cabeza y sentirse ebrio por Sherlock Holmes, y por la mano que recorría su estómago y cintura con desesperación y torpeza.

 _¿Por qué había regresado?_

 _¿Por qué quería comprobar la verdad por sí solo?_

 _¿Y por qué dolía tanto?_

Debía irse, había hecho una elección.

Y, precisamente, no había escogido a Sherlock Holmes.

Precipitó su mano hacia el picaporte, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo con un movimiento férreo. _Necesitaba huir_ , porque cada segundo podría significar su muerte. —Tú no te vas. — Escuchó contra su oído, mientras intentaba forcejear. En un movimiento brusco, su mejilla se estampó contra la madera vieja de la puerta. John gruñó, mientras su mochila caía a sus pies. Sherlock relamió sus labios con ansiedad y preocupación.—Yo soy tu hogar, este departamento es tu casa. No lo permitiré.

Arrugó su entrecejo, mientras movía sus piernas en un vano intento de patearle, sin éxito. Se sentía imposibilitado y sobrepasado, pero, _¿No era eso lo que había esperado encontrar en ese infierno tan adictivo?_

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, el juicio. Las razones de pronto ya no existían, y quizás, nunca lo habían hecho. _Pero…_

—Este lugar no es nada para mí. — Las palabras emergieron de su garganta, dudosas, lastimeras, como un efecto de la incertidumbre y el impulso _de huir y quedarse._ Sherlock dejó caer su peso sobre John, encorvándose para olisquear el rostro ladeado del rubio. Su erección se posó sobre su espalda baja _. John estaba tan equivocado._

—Hueles a Lestrade.

Su voz se encontraba áspera, y él se removió en un intento de alejarse de él. — _S-Sherlock._ Llamaré a la policía.

Entonces, su piel se erizó al contacto húmedo de una lengua que recorría sin decoro su oreja. La saliva de Sherlock había dejado una estela fría y escalofriante sobre su piel. No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo sonoro que se prolongó por el dolor que le causaba la mano celosa que apretaba su cabeza aún contra la puerta.

John tenía un sabor agridulce que le revolvía el estómago de forma arrolladora. Le gustaba la combinación de su perfume y los estragos del sudor sobre esa piel áspera. Pero todavía había algo en _él_ que lo tenía inquieto. _Era suyo, de nadie más. Suyo._ Frunció el ceño, restregando su entrepierna endurecida contra su trasero. —¿Por qué hueles a Lestrade? — su tono de voz se elevó, sin darse cuenta. —¿No estás satisfecho con tenerme a mí? — _Porque Mary no es nada para ti, John Watson. No significa nada._

El rubio gimoteó cuando sus largos y finos dedos rasguñaron su cabeza, intentando tironear de sus cortos cabellos. —Lo tienes todo, John. Me tienes a mí, a nadie más. Mary… — el rubio se tensó y Sherlock presionó más en aquel forcejeo. —Mary no es nada para ti. De otro modo no estarías aquí.

— _Cállate._ — musitó John, pero Sherlock hizo caso omiso.

—Pero, _¿Lestrade?_ Sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo y ¿Te vas con Lestrade? ¿Es que eres una puta? — se encontraba más exasperado de lo que creía. —¿Y ahora qué será, Mycroft?— se asqueó inmediatamente. —¿Qué te dije sobre no creerle a nadie más que a mí, John? Te lo diría con tiempo, pero escoges a Mycroft y huyes con Lestrade. Ni siquiera con Mary.

—Cállate, Sherlock. Por favor.

—Porque Mary apenas es una mierda para ti, _¿No?_ La usas. — El rubio pisoteaba con vehemencia sus pies en una opción desesperada por liberarse, pero una extraña emoción le impedía concentrarse en el dolor que le causaba los zapatos del más bajo. —Es una excusa para ti, no quieres nada con ella. No la amas, te aburre. Prefieres estar conmigo, _debes_ estar conmigo.

—Carajo, Sherlock, cállate. ¡Cállate!

El pelinegro lamió el pequeño e imperceptible rastro de lágrimas que caían por la mejilla expuesta del Watson. _Salado._ —Es que me perteneces, John. — relamió sus labios. —Te necesito.

Pero no escuchó nada más después de eso, pues las manos que lo presionaban con fuerza resbalaron debajo de sus ropas, acariciándolo sin cariño. Fue arrojado al suelo, cuando nuevamente sintió el frío dolor de la caída en sus pómulos y la incomodidad de la madera.

Y fue entonces en que cedió al tormento de su interior y a la extraña excitación que le causaba ser tocado de esa manera; con torpeza, agresividad, _necesidad_ y exasperación. _Deseo y posesividad._

 _Aunque estuviese destrozado. Aunque los pedazos de John Watson no hubiesen sido recogidos y apilados con cariño._

Estaba sumido en el dolor, vivía de él, y era adicto a éste. Lo hacía sentirse vivo, de una retorcida e insana manera.

Las manos temblorosas de Sherlock removieron su camisa, sin despojarlo de ella completamente, hasta dejar expuesta su espalda y abdomen. Y aunque soltara jadeos cuando pellizcaron sin delicadeza sus pezones, comenzó a sollozar. —Nunca te haría daño, John. — aquel barítono profundo, oscurecido por el deseo, resonó contra su oído, enviando descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

—No sé quién eres, Sherlock. — murmuró por última vez, antes de que el pelinegro lo obligara a alzar sus caderas para desprenderlo de sus pantalones. Sin tacto y con prisa, quedó expuesto a Sherlock. Sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, resbalaron por sus muslos, haciendo fricción con su piel erizada por el frío del departamento y por el áspero contacto de esas manos que lo recorrían con hambre.

Sus rodillas dolían, al igual que su cuerpo entero y su interior. _No quería,_ aunque jadeara cuando una de las manos de Sherlock atrapó su miembro endurecido.

 _No quería,_ aunque su cuerpo se sometiera al placer de aquel estímulo.

—No. — susurró para sí, cuando Sherlock lamía y succionaba su espalda baja, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel. Pero el otro hombre no lo oyó, y probablemente no lo haría. Tensó su mandíbula cuando sintió los dientes hincarse en su piel con fuerza, repetidas veces. Sherlock quería dejar marcas.

Pero él desconocía que ya había marcado lo suficiente a John. _Antes, mucho antes de lo que el Holmes realmente pensaba._

—Para.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia él, y la tela suave de la seda, le causó un cosquilleo a su cuerpo. —¿Puedo follarte, John? — el rubio no respondió. —Por favor, déjame follarte.

Y sabiendo que no esperaría alguna respuesta, su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió el miembro de Sherlock recorriendo sus nalgas. Tembló, cuando la cabeza húmeda por la saliva de la polla de Sherlock se restregó contra su entrada. Fue entonces, que intentó aferrarse a algo cuando Sherlock lo penetró con fuerza. Gritó de dolor, mientras su cuerpo se resistía a la intrusión dolorosa y áspera, tensando sus músculos. Sherlock hundía las uñas de sus dedos en sus caderas, mientras profundizaba aún más en John.

Lo estaba desgarrando. _El corazón y el cuerpo._

Intentó por inercia escapar, pero no pudo. Sherlock presionaba con lentitud y dureza contra él, mientras se le escapaban gemidos profundos y ahogados. —Estás tan apretado. — escuchó. —Jodidamente apretado.

—Me duele. — murmuró con la voz trémula y nerviosa. —Carajo, Sherlock, para.

—Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte. — sintió los dedos del pelinegro enrollarse a su polla, mientras éste dejaba caer su peso nuevamente sobre él. John arqueó su espalda como respuesta, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir. _Pero no podía._ —Mierda, John… — _Era su voz, era él, sólo él._ Empezó a embestirlo con lentitud, sintiendo como su miembro era estrujado por John.

Jamás se había sentido tan caliente.

— _John_. — Lo llamó, mientras la magnitud y velocidad de sus embestidas comenzaban a aumentar con violencia e impaciencia. El rubio jadeaba, aún resistiéndose a él, mordiendo sus labios con brusquedad, mientras el golpeteo incesante de Sherlock lo descompensaba aún más. Y aunque lo llamara, él no respondía. Las caricias violentas sobre su pene se tornaron desesperadas, incapaces de detenerse, al igual que los movimientos erráticos. En un punto, se le escapó un gemido desesperado cuando Sherlock presionó su próstata. No quería disfrutarlo, pero el pelinegro insistió nuevamente en aquel punto que lo hacía estremecer. Los sonidos comenzaron a emerger de su garganta reseca y sus labios carcomidos, teñidos de rojo por la sangre. Su cuerpo caliente, temblaba bajo Sherlock. El placer culposo, el que era causado por el dolor de aquellas ásperas estocadas, lo hizo alzar su cabeza. —¿Te gusta ser follado de esta forma? — Los labios ajenos se presionaron a su oído, cargando a su cuerpo de sensaciones que no podría soportar por más tiempo. Un cosquilleo se concentró en su bajo vientre. —Ser follado duro.

La saliva escurría por su mandíbula, antes de que su frente se estampara con el frío suelo nuevamente. Pero aquel golpe acrecentó su placer junto con la presión en su cabeza por mantenerlo de esa forma; a merced de las caricias violentas en su adolorido miembro y el ardor de su culo.

 _No quería,_ pero las embestidas se lo hacían difícil.

 _Le dolía._ Pero le gustaba ese dolor.

 _Se sentía abusado._

Pero en esos instantes en el que se acercaba al orgasmo no le importaba el dolor en su pecho.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, intentando hacer más contacto y hacer los movimientos más profundos. Gimoteó el nombre de Sherlock, mientras era exprimido por esas caricias egoístas y obscenas.

Tensó los dedos de sus pies, y se retorció, mientras sus músculos se contraían. El orgasmo lo azotó, haciéndolo correrse.

Mordió sus manos, sintiendo como oprimía el pene de Sherlock hasta que este también se corrió dentro suyo. Los espasmos se hicieron presentes, mientras el sudor perlaba su rostro y su cuerpo por completo. El pelinegro cayó encima de él, desfallecido y debilitado.

Estaba agitado y somnoliento por el cansancio.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa forma, cuando los estragos del orgasmo se desvanecían; dejando que la culpa, el engaño y el dolor se manifestaran.

 _Otra vez._

Frunció su ceño, mientras su mirada vidriosa viajaba por las manos que descansaban a su lado. Sherlock lo estaba aplastando.

Ardía, cada mordida, rasguño, marca y golpe que había recibido. Ardía, la entrada que había sido violada hasta cierto punto. Quiso quitárselo de encima rápidamente, pero sus extremidades pesaban. Estaba sudoroso y sucio, el semen de Sherlock escurría levemente por su muslo, y quizás con sangre. Mientras el suyo impregnaba su vientre. Olía a sexo y a Sherlock.

Olía a alguien más.

Había engañado a Mary.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Había mandado a la mierda todo. Había desechado sus razones para no estar allí, había mandado al demonio a Lestrade, a Mycroft, _a Mary._ Se había mandado a la mierda a él mismo al volver a aquel lugar, siendo que había huido horrorizado, jurando que no regresaría jamás. ¿Y qué era lo último que había hecho? Estar allí.

Moverse por meros impulsos que lo llevarían a la desgracia. Sintió la respiración sosegada del pelinegro. _No, él ya estaba en ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo._

Era ilógico, no podía confiar ni siquiera en él mismo.

Caía y caía, en un ciclo sin fin. Uno que debía detener por su propia seguridad y por la de su pareja.

 _¿En qué mierda se había metido?_

Sherlock apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, dormido. Y John se sintió azorado por aquel gesto. El miembro flácido del Holmes seguía dentro suyo, quemándole las entrañas. _No quería ser tocado,_ no quería que nadie pusiera un dedo encima de él.

— _No me toques._

 _Por favor._

Fue un susurro, uno pequeño y miedoso, resentido.

Relamió sus labios dañados, intentando sacarse de encima al pelinegro, sin éxito. Sherlock dormía plácidamente, siendo que éste había dicho que usualmente no lo hacía.

 _Maldito._

 _Maldito día._

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no lo soportaba más.

Reunió fuerzas suficientes para empujar a Sherlock, con precisión y cuidado de no despertarlo. Sentía su entrada caliente y dañada. Pero no quiso mirarse. Las rodillas le temblaban, y con el nerviosismo de sus manos subió su ropa interior junto a sus pantalones, sin reparar en algo más. Cubrió su cuerpo por completo, aún sucio, con la camisa que llevaba y sin más, tomó su mochila y abrigo que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. En ningún momento se volteó a verlo. _No quería. No quería, no podía._

Relame sus labios por cuarta vez y deja que el abrigo cubra su magullado cuerpo. Aclara su garganta, sin hacer mucho ruido e intenta serenarse, sintiendo aún las manos de Sherlock sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Y reprime toda sensación, mientras el tiempo corre con él, de frente a la puerta.

 _Sherlock es_ peligro, es advertencia.

 _Sherlock es_ alguien en el que no _debe_ indagar más.

 _Sherlock_ hasta el momento es un asesino, un psicópata, un violador.

Es alguien que arrebata y no devuelve.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber ignorado todas esas advertencias?_

Aunque en su interior sintiera que debía escucharlo, ya no _debía._

Había sobrepasado un límite, en apenas unas horas. Unas horas donde sintió más de lo que en un par de años de relación había sentido.

Pero Mary significaba más de lo que el Holmes le había dicho. Era más de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, incluso él. _Incluso la propia Mary._

Era la persona más importante de toda su _puta_ vida los últimos años, y no dejaría que esa cantidad de tiempo en una relación se desperdiciara porque se había enamorado de un maldito psicópata, _hombre._ Algunas veces el amor no era lo más importante, aunque era todo lo que quería, algunas veces lo más importante es la compañía estable. Sólo basta con el cariño y el esfuerzo, el _compañerismo y la confianza._

Y no sólo la fogosidad, la incertidumbre y pasión de un primer momento.

 _Porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar._

Y él ya tenía a Mary.

Con ella bastaba.

Aunque John fuese un bastardo. Ella lo valía.

Aunque ni Mary pudiese ayudarlo, haría lo posible por ser lo que ella más quería. Y quizás por eso debía casarse de una buena vez. Escuchó un suave ronquido a sus espaldas y tensó sus hombros de forma automática, mientras posaba su mochila en su hombro izquierdo _. No lo miró._ Arrugó su frente, mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de aquel lugar. _Quizás, sólo quizás, de_ forma permanente. _Mentía._

Bajó silencioso, esperando no ser escuchado y de pronto, el frío impacta contra su sudoroso rostro.

La ciudad es tan tranquila que aquello le disgusta y lo hace removerse bajo sus ropas sucias y desordenadas. La calle es poco transitada, sólo logra atisbar tres autos a lo lejos. Exhala un suspiro y observa el humillo que se crea en el ambiente.

Ya no sabe qué hora es realmente. _Sólo espera_ que Lestrade no se haya despertado _, sólo espera_ que no lo haya seguido. _Sólo espera_ que lo ayude, porque es lo que le queda. Aunque sienta que ya no puede confiar en nadie más. Está solo esperando que el tiempo lo ayude a olvidar todo lo vivido, a pesar de que sabe que eso _nunca_ podría pasar. Porque el tiempo es relativo, y quizás no siempre puede curar las heridas.

Pero él se alejaría el tiempo suficiente como para olvidarse de Sherlock Holmes.

Sonrió con pesadez, sin ánimo, derrotado y destruido. Se irguió en búsqueda de un transporte que lo lleve devuelta al otro hombre; el que puede ayudarlo a salir.

 _Huir, si es que puede._

 _Olvidar, si es que quisiera._

 _Pero la verdad es que no._

 _Porque es Sherlock._

 _Porque es lo mejor y lo peor que ha aparecido en su vida._

* * *

 _Capítulo raro, raaaaro. No sé, esperaba hacer más, pero el cansancio de la U es horrible y eso que llevo dos semanas. xd._

 _Moriré._

 _Bueno, espero actualizar todas las semanas, aunque no sé, la verdad, ya no sé. Me disculpo por el capítulo, pero es que... (?) en fin. Puede ser muy Ooc, pero, que berga, es el cansancio. (?)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por los review! Son lo único por lo que sigo la historia, si no, ya no tendría ánimos. En fin, nos vemos._

 _Si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical, perdón. Perdóooon._

 ** _¿Review?_**

 _Arrivederci._


	16. XVI Shaking hands with the dark parts

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 _ **XVI.** **Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts.**_

El tapiz y la madera esconden historias, al igual que los escalones y la figura de aquellos números que enmarcan la puerta principal. Y siempre ha sido así, atrás de aquellas puertas y paredes siempre han existido secretos.

Escurridizos y oscuros.

Muchos de ellos que no deberían salir a luz, muchos que deberían seguir ocultos bajo protección.

Porque existen prejuicios y porque, irremediablemente, bajo los ojos de la sociedad se crean malentendidos que dañan al más débil. Al más necesitado. Y la gente parecía olvidarse de aquello cuando el _más dañado era el malo. Cuando sus acciones no tenían justificación._

Había vivido, para su buena o mala suerte, ambas caras de aquella moneda, y por eso se juró no juzgar a ninguna persona por lo que le quedaba de vida. Nadie sería la excepción, ni mucho menos _él._

Fue cuando lo conoció, el día en el que decidió convertirse en su figura invisible, etérea, materna. La dueña del departamento que nunca está, y que después de todo, siempre se encuentra para limpiar el desastre de persona que era su adicto inquilino.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, y jamás llegó a temerle. A pesar de que lo había visto en situaciones que no querría recordar nunca, los ojos de aquel ser que _no quería ser humano;_ ocultaban el miedo y la inocencia de un infante que _no sabe sentir, ni demostrar ni ser._ Eran esas razones por las que sus preocupaciones no se centraban en cómo llegaba a destruir con disparos sus paredes, ni tampoco en cómo llegaba a hacer berrinches. Si no, en la forma en la que se inyectaba y de la manera en que _los demás lo miraban._

A los ojos de la gente, Sherlock siempre sería el _raro, el extraño, el psicópata._

Y aunque el pelinegro no estuviese bien mentalmente, ella no podría soportarlo. Esas miradas que parecían no afectarle, a ella, con tan sólo imaginárselas; la descompensaban.

Porque era como su hijo. Y aunque no fuera un niño, ya que era capaz de herir, lo veía igual de vulnerable.

¿Por qué no lo haría, si todo lo que él buscaba era aceptación y cariño?

Lo supo un día, cuando lo vio entrar a su sala, impasible, pero con el rostro teñido de un suave carmín, preguntándole: "¿Soy asombroso, Señora Hudson?" Y ella le había respondido sonriéndole, con un entusiasta: "Mucho más que eso, querido"

Días después, lo conoció.

Recordaba aquel rostro amable y estilizado. Era alto y de una cabellera rubia. Nunca pudo ver el color de sus ojos, pues estos esa vez estaban sellados mientras dormía. Vestía un traje formal, aunque su camisa blanca estuviese manchada con tonos rojos. Sherlock lo arrastraba hacia las escaleras. "Señora Hudson, él es Victor Trevor" Y pudo reconocerlo: la voz masculina estaba marcada por lo que era la alegría y la fascinación. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, volviéndose invisible. Se había convertido de alguna u otra forma en su cómplice. Y aunque nunca supo que ocurrió en el 221B esas semanas desde la aparición de ese joven; tampoco preguntó.

Ella sólo se preocupó de cómo la policía iba y venía luego de que encontrara a Sherlock lloriqueando en una esquina del departamento.

Después, todo fue peor.

El rubio que había conocido había muerto.

Y Sherlock había sido arrastrado fuera del 221B, a la fuerza. Ni siquiera su hermano mayor pudo hacer algo, mucho menos ella. Al final, después de un año y medio en un centro de rehabilitación, nadie comprendió que Sherlock sólo era alguien que _no sabía expresar amor, alguien que no sabía querer. No sabía nada_.

 _Nunca debieron tratarlo de la forma en que lo hicieron cuando se lo llevaron._

Por eso ahora, después de tres años y medio desde la recuperación del pelinegro, había _dudado_ de un rubio que bajaba por las escaleras. Y era _rubio, como Victor,_ pero de diferente estatura y vestimenta. La situación también era distinta, y el joven se había presentado como John. Por un momento le pareció encantador, por su cortesía y por la ropa anticuada que vestía. Algo que un adulto joven, en estos tiempos, no usaría.

Pero sintió miedo. Por el tal John, y por sobretodo _, por Sherlock._

Es por eso que rezó y rogó desde que conoció a John, que las cosas salieran por una vez, bien. _Y todo fuera diferente._

Pero fue después de unas semanas, cuando volvía del departamento de una vecina en la madrugada, y vio a John temblando en la acera, perdiéndose en un taxi; que lo supo.

Por eso se preocupó en correr hacia Sherlock, el que dormía en el suelo, sucio de semen y sudor. Lo supo, cuando intentó levantarlo con toda la fuerza que su viejo cuerpo le permitía y lo arrastraba hasta el baño.

El que las personas se acercaran a Sherlock no era algo bueno. _Y quizás, nunca lo sería._

* * *

Debió haberlo supuesto, cuando se llevó la última cerveza a la boca, mientras él se negaba a mirarlo, escucharlo, o siquiera hablarle. Lo estaba evitando.

Después de todo, había quebrado aún más a John Watson.

 _¿Era posible?_

Su actitud tampoco había sido la mejor, después de que el rubio cubriera su rostro con sus manos, él apenas lo pudo ver. Fue incómodo, y _fue su culpa._ Intentó remediarlo con cervezas, aquel líquido que siempre bebían antes de ver algún partido o una película clásica de James Bond. Pero no funcionó, y sinceramente, Greg tampoco creía que lo haría.

John susurró algo y se marchó a la habitación donde había dormido durante horas. En cuanto cruzó el pasillo, se dedicó a exhalar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones por la tensión y _por todo lo demás._ Restregó su rostro con nerviosismo y con la impotencia que conllevaba el resentimiento. Aquel sentimiento que se le había creado desde que había visto a John tan _jodidamente_ dependiente del _maldito_ de Sherlock Holmes.

 _El mismo que…_

Relamió sus labios resecos. _No._ No estaba listo para afrontar algo como _eso._ Ver el cuello dislocado de John como _el de aquel_ joven le llenaba de escalofríos, y aunque hubiese presenciados peores actos, el imaginárselo era _horrible, doloroso._ Porque podría suceder, dudándolo; _podría suceder._

 _Aléjate, John. Por favor, aléjate._

Había soltado un suspiro, mientras observaba el teléfono móvil de Watson en el suelo, magullado.

Quizás se hubiese sobrepasado con el mensaje de _'muérete'_ que le había escrito a Sherlock, pero no se arrepentía. Su único objetivo era distanciarlos y mantener con vida a John. Incluso si tuviese que devolver a Sherlock tras las rejas, incluso si jodiera esa relación que en esos minutos le provocaba _asco._

No odiaba a Sherlock, de alguna forma, también se preocupaba por él. Pero lo quería _muerto;_ que se muriera de una jodida vez y dejara en paz a John Watson.

Lanzó la lata de cerveza vacía al suelo y se acomodó en el pequeño sillón, sin antes corroborar el cómo estaba el rubio. Este se revolvía en sus sábanas, inquieto, como hacía una hora. Sin pensárselo más de dos veces, se encaminó hasta la cama para arroparlo con las colchas desperdigadas por el colchón. Y quizás no debió hacerlo, porque en un movimiento fallido, se sentó con pereza en una esquina, mientras sentía la respiración aterciopelada de su acompañante. La habitación estaba en penumbra y había sido _un día jodidamente agotador._

Quizás no debió recostarse lentamente en la cama, y quizás no debió cerrar los ojos mientras miraba ese rostro que dormitaba a su lado.

Quizás, sólo quizás, no debió haberse quedado dormido. Porque de otra forma, hubiera evitado que John saliera del departamento mientras su cuerpo laxo descansaba en la cama.

Quizás con eso se hubiera podido evitar el pánico que lo azotó en cuanto se despertó sin encontrarlo en el departamento.

Y quizás, con eso hubiera podido evitar abrir la puerta y encontrarse con _esa imagen._

 _No._

 _Quizás lo hubiera podido evitar._

Su respiración es agitada y desigual, y Greg lo observa, pasmado en su lugar. La garganta se le reseca y puede ver su rostro claramente. Es aquel color que adorna sus pómulos, aquel tono enrojecido que se está oscureciendo. Tiene el abrigo mal puesto, como toda aquella ropa que apenas cubre su tembloroso cuerpo. Encuentra con su mirada las manchas purpúreas que observó en su cuello en el coche. Sus labios se encuentran hinchados y sucios de sangre. Lestrade ya no quiere ver, pero no lo puede evitar. El rubio está deshecho frente a él, sudoroso y magullado. Y cuando reconoce semen reseco en las telas que cubren al rubio, por su vientre, reacciona, sin saber cómo realmente.

 _Bastardo. Bastardo. Bastardo._

Grita: —¡Maldito sea, carajo! — Mientras azota su puño contra la pared del recibidor y la puerta se cierra de un portazo. El rubio no lo está mirando, y los espasmos de su cuerpo cesan. Pero Greg sólo vuelve a golpear con fuerza, descargando la impotencia de verlo de esa forma. _¿Acaso nunca estaba contento?_

 _Bastardo. Bastardo._

—¡Puta mierda! ¡Mierda! — vuelve a gritar, mientras apoya su frente donde ha estado golpeando. No puede serenarse teniendo a John de esa forma en su departamento. No puede tranquilizarse sabiendo que puede hacer algo más. Y no puede concentrarse cuando intenta reaccionar de mejor manera y ayudar a John que está apoyado en la puerta de su casa. Sus manos intentan alcanzarlo, pero son alejadas de un manotazo tembloroso. _Ese era el límite, lo último_. —No, Greg.

Y aún así, la voz áspera del rubio no suena débil. Sólo es suave, pero tajante. Sus ojos observan su cabello despeinado.

¿Por qué John Watson se permitía ser débil frente al Holmes, pero con él no? _¿Extorsión? Manipulación._

—Voy a arrestarlo.

Y eso parece funcionar, muy a su pesar, porque ahora es la mano de él quién lo detiene de manera abrupta, descontrolada. El apretón a su brazo apenas le hace cosquillas, pero le duele, porque _es su amigo._ Y por fin puede ver esos ojos oceánicos tan propios del más bajo. Están hinchados. —Tengo que hacerlo. — Advierte.

—No. Sólo…

Un nudo se le forma en la garganta al escucharlo. El apretón se suaviza. —Sólo ayúdame, Greg.

Entonces, parece recordar el cómo John Watson cedía a sus brazos en la tarde, porque la escena se repite. Logra atraparlo, aunque el cuerpo del otro se tensa cuando lo sostiene. Y parece que le va a decir algo, pero Greg ya lo sabe.

 _«No hagas nada»_

 _«No le digas a nadie»_

—No me toques. — Es un susurro involuntario por parte del rubio y él lo arrastra, importándole menos el hecho de que no quiere a alguna persona cerca. Intentaba comprenderlo, pero _simplemente no podía_. No era lógico, debía ir a detener a Sherlock Holmes.

 _Y lo haría._

Pero primero se encargaría del rubio que cargaba al cuarto de baño. —Déjame solo. — le escuchó pronunciar, pero Lestrade hizo caso omiso. John frunció el ceño, cuando logró apoyarse en el lavabo. El detective inspector estaba enojado, lo sabía. Lo veía en su rostro, y nuevamente se topó con aquella expresión que no sabía interpretar. _Era mucho._ —Greg.

No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera algún gruñido demostrando su exasperación.

—Necesito privacidad.

 _No quería que alguien más lo viera de esa forma._

El de cabello gris intentaba entender, ponerse en sus zapatos, pero no podía. _No podía._ —No volveré a dejarte solo, Watson.

—¿Esta atención también estaba dentro del plan? — soltó como un método de defensa, con una lengua venenosa que sólo quiere dañar, porque él es el más herido de todos _. Roto, asqueroso, maltratado_ y hecho pedazos desde dentro. Siempre ha sido de esa forma. _Pero…_

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en Sherlock. _No._ Bajó su cabeza, eludiendo la mirada de su 'amigo' —Necesito tu ropa. — y bufó, mientras las manos del hombre lo obligaban a desvestirse. El cosquilleo que hacía la ropa contra su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer. Todavía podía sentir sus manos recorriéndolo sin decoro.

Y eso, precisamente, no le disgustaba. Aunque bajara su rostro avergonzado al suelo, cuando se encontró expuesto al detective inspector que apenas lo miraba. Lestrade lo había evitado. _Y no sabía qué lo avergonzaba más, el exponerse ante otro o el que no fuera contemplado._ Cerró sus puños con fuerza, aguantando la respiración, mareado y con el cuerpo adolorido.

 _«Los hombres son fuertes, hijo»_

El sonido del agua llenando la tina lo despertó. Lestrade le daba la espalda, pero él no quería que estuviese con él. Sólo _intentaba… intentaba._ Atrapó sus cabellos con ambas manos, desesperado. _Intentaba no pensar más_. —¿John? — escuchó, antes de que fuera sacudido y su cabeza librada de su propio agarre. Observó sus uñas, sucias y descoloridas, enfermas. Al igual que su rostro. Las manos de Greg eran suaves y cariñosas, y él se removía incómodo, recordando todo lo contrario. _Más fuerte._ Una voz se instaló en su cabeza y el sólo la ignoró sacándose los zapatos, calcetines y su ropa interior con ansiedad. _Que te agarre más fuerte._

 _No._

 _Se estaba volviendo loco._

El de cabello grisáceo lo ayudó a hundirse en el agua tibia, rodeándose del vapor y su cuerpo tenso apenas logró relajarse con el agua. Lestrade no pudo aguantarlo. Restregó con suavidad contra la espalda del rubio una esponja impregnada de jabón líquido. Tenía marcas en sus caderas, rasguños que vibraban en aquel cuerpo. Su espalda baja se encontraba enrojecida, y su trasero, sucio de un líquido blanquecino. Lestrade desvió su vista a la espalda amoratada, y repasó con cuidado y suavidad procurando no hacerle más daño.

La carne y las marcas palpitaban en su piel.

—Déjalo pasar, Lestrade.

Hubo silencio, pero John insistió. Greg no se lo creía y eso le enfurecía aún más. —Esto no es nada.

—¿Estás jodiéndome, verdad? — _Debe ser una broma._

El rubio frunció el ceño. —No me volveré a acercar a él. — su voz sonaba exhausta. _Estaba mintiendo._ —O lo intentaré. — Lestrade bufó sonoramente. —Es verdad, tengo a Mary. Siempre la he tenido, siempre la tendré. — Elevó su tono de voz.

 _Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre._

—¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡John!

—¡Sólo por favor…!— soltó un grito, y luego carraspeó para disimular su exasperación. La mano de Greg se detuvo. —No hagas esto más difícil y... sólo…— relamió sus labios. —No lo hagas. Él… — pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y el llanto, el maldito llanto; lo hizo explotar.

Había colapsado porque ya no sabía que iba a pasar, que iba a hacer y qué debería pensar. _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué?_

—No me subestimes Greg. No soy imbécil. Así que no me trates como si no lo _supiera._ — Lestrade desvió su vista al suelo _. Es que no sabes nada, John. Nada._

—Bueno.

La voz del detective ni siquiera lo calmó, pero sus lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a mermar mezclándose con las gotitas de agua que escurrían por su rostro y cuello. _Perdiéndose._ Sus párpados cayeron exhaustos, y por un momento se sintió ingrávido, suspendido en la nada, _como si no estuviese ahí._ Los sonidos se hacían difusos y tras esa oscuridad que lo envolvía, vio el centellar de unos ojos indescriptibles. El escozor en sus extremidades se volvió palpable, real.

Sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Greg, por su parte, tomó un poco de champú y lo depositó encima de la cabellera rubia ceniza. _Lo siento John._

 _Lo siento tanto._

—Gracias.

* * *

Encierra con un círculo el día en el calendario. Es domingo _12 de febrero, año 2017_. El reloj de pared le avisa que son las once de la mañana. El día está nublado, como es típico de la húmeda ciudad. Ese día no hace tanto frío.

Por las calles, más abajo, la gente transita apresurada, sumidas en sus propios mundos.

Mary suspira.

Hacía dos días que no veía a John. Hacía dos días que no recibía ningún mensaje por parte de él, ni tampoco contestaba sus llamadas. Y eso no le sorprendía demasiado, últimamente era algo usual. Exactamente desde que había conocido a Sherlock. Por una parte se sentía feliz por eso, porque al fin había conocido a alguien que compartía con él y era su amigo. Pero por otra, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Ya había vivido malas experiencias con John cuando no contestaba su teléfono. Por eso no podía evitar ver el ligero temblor de sus manos sosteniendo una taza de café, ni tampoco las muecas de su rostro. En vano, se apresuró a marcar el número de su novio.

 _Debía estar bien._

Escuchó el sonido de una grabación. Celular apagado.

Mary soltó un nuevo suspiro, haciéndose un suave masaje en sus sienes, calmando sus nervios. Eran dos días, dos días en que no había recibido algún mensaje.

Apenas conocía a ese tal Sherlock Holmes para hacerse una idea de él, o para saber que John realmente estaría bien. ¿Comería lo suficiente? ¿Sherlock estaría pendiente de él?

 _¿Al menos sabía sobre la condición de John?_

Inhaló el olor de su café cargado y emitió un sonido de cansancio.

Quizás sólo estaba exagerando.

Dio un trago a su café, mientras intentaba arroparse con las mantas cual niña pequeña en la mañana de un frío domingo. Sus manos se dirigieron al control remoto para encender el televisor, pero antes sus dedos teclearon con precisión y avidez sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil. Las letras comenzaron a formar un mensaje que enviaría a los segundos.

" _ **¿Y cómo va la luna de miel? Jajaja, avísame cuando vuelvas. La casa es más fría sin ti. XOXO – MM"**_

Fue entonces que el sonido del timbre la alertó, y derramando un poco del líquido caliente de su taza por el suelo, se apresuró con rapidez a abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de que fuera su pareja. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro antes de encontrarse con alguien totalmente distinto. —Oh, wow. — pronunció, algo extrañada.

—Hola. — Lestrade relamió sus labios. —Siento aparecer de esta forma, ¿Puedo pasar?

Mary parpadeó varias veces y rió de una forma torpe, restándole importancia a la situación. —¡Claro! Pasa, pasa. Es una sorpresa tenerte por acá. Sinceramente esperaba encontrarme a John. — La fémina arrastró sus pies hasta el salón y con un ademán de manos le ofreció asiento. —John ha salido, Greg, no sé cuando podría volver. Lo siento mucho, ¿Quieres algo para beber?

El detective suspiró profundamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Sí, lo sé. Y no te preocupes Mary, por favor, toma asiento. De hecho… — carraspeó, mientras se removía en el mullido sillón. —De hecho vine a hablar contigo.

Mary enarcó una ceja. —¿Conmigo?

—Es sobre John.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco, aquella expresión que reflejaba el hombre le hizo entender que era algo importante. Frunció el ceño y sus pulmones de pronto parecieron contraerse frente a las palabras de Lestrade. —¿Qué pasa con John?

—Y es sobre Sherlock Holmes.

La garganta comenzó a secársele con prisa, sometiéndola a la incertidumbre. —¿Sherlock?

—Lo que intento decirte no va a ser algo fácil de sobrellevar Mary, así que necesito que te sientes.

Ella se movió con torpeza, hacia un pequeño sillón frente a él, y elevando su mirada, lo buscó con los ojos. La expresión de su femenino rostro estaba endurecida, oscura.

—Yo tengo el teléfono de John.

—¿Por qué?

—Está conmigo. — replicó, pausadamente, mientras hurgaba en su gabardina y lo señalaba. —No puedo devolvérselo ni a él, ni a ti.

—Greg, no soy John. ¿Qué está pasando? Cuéntame.

La voz de aquella mujer lo hizo suspirar nuevamente, incómodo, ansioso. Era difícil de decir. —Sherlock Holmes es un criminal que está bajo supervisión desde hace unos años.

Ella apenas se lo creyó. —¿Un qué?

—Te estoy diciendo que John corre peligro, Mary. Nosotros debemos evitar qu-

—¿Un criminal? ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad Greg? Esto es la vida real. — soltó una risa, incrédula, sin querer aceptar lo que estaba escuchando. —¿Robó un chocolate de un supermercado? ¡Por favor!

El detective frunció el ceño. —¡No, pero ingresó a prisión por los cargos de presunto homicidio y acoso!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Qué?

—Es difícil de aceptar, Mary, lo sé. No es lo usual, no es algo normal dentro de las vidas de los civiles. Pero es… — se interrumpió momentáneamente. —Es verdad. Uno no sabe con quién puede encontrarse y John, _dios, John. —_ hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos, incapaz de observar a la rubia, incapaz de soportarlo. Porque _venía más,_ porque debía enfrentarse a alguien más.

Al mayor de los Holmes.

—Yo me encargo de Holmes, pero Mary, debías saberlo… él no, John no está bien. Lo de ellos dos no está bien.

 _¿Lo de ellos?_

* * *

 _Hola, buenas, ¿Qué tal les va? Algo livianito para el día Viernes, sí, lo sé. (?)_

 _No tiene sentido, pero ya era hora en centrarse en los otros personajes de la historia y cómo van soportando las cosas, se lo merecen. Y ya es hora de que las cosas empiecen a tomar ese curso extraño al que quiero llegar, seh, va a ser peor o mejor, qué se yo. El poder del OoC. (?)_

 _Obviamente, mi disculpo OTRA VEZ por lo OoC. Intenté ligarlo al canon, diciendo que lo haría. ¡Y un cojón! No me sale, se me va todo a la mierda cuando trato. (?)_

 _En fin, sólo quería decir que muchas gracias por todo, y me perdonen como siempre. Me iré a ver series, so._

 _Si tienen algún consejo, inquietud, mejora, idea que pueda contribuir a la historia, está más que recibida. Incluso si me quieren matar, también. Por favor, end with my suffering. (?)_

 _Blablabla, necesito más fics de Bilbo x Smaug y más de Omegaverse en Sherlock. En serio, amo el Omegaverse. Quizás empiece uno pronto, cuando este termine._

 _Bueeeeeeno._

 _See ya later, guys._

 ** _-Lyrock._**


	17. XVII Secrets I have held in my heart

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 ** _XVII. Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought._**

Su inconfundible mirada se perdía en el abismal manto grisáceo que cernía la ciudad.

Era opaco, oscuro y _gélido._

Y era precisamente de esa forma en la que se sentía; _incoloro._

En un mundo interno, gris, desnutrido y polvoriento. Sin tonalidades que llegaran a pigmentarlo mientras está parado frente a un ventanal, adoptando aquella postura rígida que le habían enseñado en casa y perfeccionado en su adolescencia cuando hizo el servicio militar.

Y mientras su vista se perdía en los edificios que se alzaban tras aquel inmaculado vidrio, John, a pesar de todos los grandes esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por mantenerse sosegado; no podía evitar _pensar_ en _cada_ detalle y reminiscencia que calara por su confusa y descompuesta cabeza. _Cada_ recuerdo que podría turbarle por ínfimo que fuese, se contradecía con la decisión de continuar con una vida normal, y con que después de todo, el saber que nunca debió haberse cruzado con la idea de quién era Sherlock Holmes.

¿Por qué cada pensamiento debía remontarse al hombre?

¿Acaso estaba obsesionándose?

Eran las voces, y cada frase tan tentadora lo que lo hacía vacilar frente a la realidad dura y áspera, la misma que lo hace sentir inútil, mediocre y sobretodo estúpido.

¿Por qué simplemente, no podía dejar de _pensar_? ¿Por qué era tan dependiente?

Y por si fuera poco, ya sabía las respuestas. Las conocía a la perfección; porque cada día era la misma batalla a la que se enfrentaba cuando se revolvía entre las sábanas, insomne. Sabía que sus esfuerzos y sus propias convicciones no valían nada por el simple hecho de que era un mentiroso, al igual que todo el mundo, un débil e insignificante mentiroso.

Uno que incluso podía comprender a los drogadictos.

Porque cuando estás muerto en vida, y de pronto llega algo –o alguien- que te despierta de ese triste letargo, _¿Qué haces?_ Cuando pareciera que no tienes más fuerzas de continuar, y de pronto, por tus venas vuelve a correr la adrenalina; _elevándote. ¿Qué haces?_ Lo pruebas, una y otra vez, hasta que te das cuenta que no hay un punto, quizás, sólo quizás de los que no tienen voluntad, de retorno. Porque aquello que te vuelve a abrir los ojos, te hace mal. Es _dañino_ e inicuo, _tanto c_ omo Sherlock Holmes.

Con aquellas palabras y actitudes tan crudas y rudas que le pertenecen. Las que en un principio intentaban apartarlo, y que ahora más que nunca, no lo quieren soltar.

 _«No te necesito, John»_

 _«Por muy soportable que me parezca tu compañía no es que la necesite»_

Pero, ¿No son todos los humanos así? _Malignos_ ; que alejan, hieren y mienten.

Personas que se supone que son familia y se marchan sin mirar atrás.

 _Entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y Sherlock Holmes?_

 _«Te necesito»_

Es por eso que se cuestiona constantemente, _¿Qué hago?,_ cuando es la historia del que se hace llamar detective 'consultor' y el modo en que los demás le dicen que se aleje de él, lo que hace que todo se revuelva en su cabeza, porque _teme._ Y porque cree que quizás aquella actitud obsesiva del pelinegro que tanto raro placer y escalofríos le produce; es mentira. Que sólo son excusas para usarlo y obtener algo de él, como si de un burdo objeto de experimentación se tratase. ¿Y qué le quitaría si después de todo, por muy poco que durara el momento de aquel abrazo en aquel extraño y pequeño cuarto, le había dado todo lo que se le permitía?

Ya le había dado parte de la vitalidad que le quedaba. _Y ya no había nada._

Para muchos sería un simple y llano beso. Para él, el quiebre de su realidad que más tarde se extinguiría con el revoltijo de situaciones que siguieron luego de eso. De la verdad y la mentira entremezclada de la que ya no sabe en cual creer. De la explosión de sentimientos reprimidos desde un inicio, del enfrentarse al deseo que creía muerto y que no pensó tener hacia alguna persona y del cuestionar la monotonía y tranquilidad de su vida.

 _«Piensa en esto, John. Puede que necesites ayuda»_

 _«No voy a permitir que te arriesgues una vez más»_

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Lestrade repitiéndoselo una y otra vez cada mañana, mientras era observado de _aquella_ manera a la que ya no le prestaba atención. Y que aún así, se intensificada cuando su cuerpo –que ahora actúa por cuenta propia- se inclinaba hacia el detective en la mesita donde desayunaban, dejando su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de cabello plateado. Lo veía en sus gestos, mientras el otro aclaraba su garganta y se acomodaba en el asiento. Era la manera en que sus nudillos se tornaban casi amarillos por la fuerza en que tomaba su taza de té, o la forma en que después de unos segundos desviaba la mirada de la suya.

 _«Ya te expliqué mis métodos John, aplícalos»_

Quizás en algún minuto podía regocijarse ligeramente por sus pequeñas deducciones. Pero no era así. Sólo actuaba, sin saber _cuándo ni cómo_ su cuerpo se movía buscando algún contacto cruel y frío que mediante los días transcurrían, comenzó a volverse una necesidad bajo una voz _, su propia voz_ que venía como cortos pensamientos, en los que pedía _algo._

Violencia, sentirse devastado, arrollado por una pasión. Marcado, querido. De una extraña forma. Como si fuera un escolar con deseos malsanos; como _un tonto adolescente, uno que pensaba en sólo un hombre que podía hacerlo._ Y hasta el momento, _lo estaba buscando_ en alguien que no era aquel pelinegro _. ¿Desde cuándo era de esa forma?_ Mendigando afecto después de un sexo _medianamente no consentido._ Parecía un mal chiste. Muchos de los colegas que tuvo en sus diferentes trabajos jamás lo habrían pensado de "aquel joven doctor educado, serio y amable. El de la familia militar, que está en una linda relación heterosexual con una enfermera." _Jamás._

 _Y es que jamás había tenido tampoco semejante orgasmo._

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía si nunca pensó en llegar a hacer, tener y sentir lo que hoy en día? Había momentos en que se sentía asqueroso y no podía evitar arañarse el estómago por el odio a sí mismo. Y había otros donde su cuerpo chocaba accidentalmente con el del DI en movimientos insinuantes que no quería reconocer porque _él no estaba loco y no tenía problemas. No estaba demente._ Tensó su mandíbula. Sólo era una forma de sentirse… ¿Querido? No sabía como expresarlo ni entenderlo, sólo era algo _diferente._

 _Diferente_ como Sherlock.

Y quizás Sherlock sí estaba enamorado de él y esa era la forma de demostrárselo. Después de cada confesión, y cada gesto que había tenido con él. Desde esa vergüenza que vio en su filoso rostro luego del beso esquimal hasta la crueldad de sus caricias y arremetidas, ¿No era esa una manera de amar? ¿O sólo era una forma de experimentar con él hasta quitarle la vida? Eran demasiadas incógnitas que debería ignorar. Porque _esa_ era la decisión que junto a Lestrade había tomado. No inmiscuirse más. _Carajo._

Pero, joder. Se sentía tan imbécil.

¿Qué quería Sherlock de él?

 _«Lo quiero todo de ti, todo»_

 _«¡Déjame, tienes putos problemas, Sherlock!»_

 _«Dime que tú no, John. Anda, niégalo. Niégamelo a la cara»_

 _Él no tenía problemas_. _Estaba bien._ _A pesar_ _de_ que el ancla del que siempre se ha aferrado ya no le resulta tan reconfortante como le gustaría pensar y se obliga a hacer. Porque es lo único estable de lo que jamás ha tenido en la vida, y lo que jamás volverá a tener. _Mary._ Relamió sus labios resecos. _Mary._

¿Desde cuándo había cuestionado tanto su relación con Mary? ¿Por qué siquiera había dudado cuando se obligó a escoger en primeras instancias?

 _«Porque Mary apenas es una mierda para ti, ¿No? La usas»_

Su estómago se contrajo. Ella siempre había sido vital para él, para su vida, para seguir respirando. ¿Era eso utilizar a una persona? Sólo para mantenerse _parcialmente_ vivo y tratar de seguir adelante como lo hace todo el mundo. ¿Eso verdaderamente estaba mal? Ella era necesitada, ella siempre lo había contenido. ¿Eso la convertía verdaderamente en un objeto?

 _«Es una excusa para ti, no quieres nada con ella. No la amas, te aburre»_

Sinceramente, ya no sabía que pensar. Sherlock estaba completamente equivocado, John jamás le haría algo así a la persona que ha querido durante tanto tiempo _. ¿No es esa la razón por la que seguía con ella? El tiempo y el compromiso._ Le debía todo; absolutamente todo. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño. Jamás usaría a una persona como los demás lo han hecho siempre con él; nunca. Iba en contra de sus principios, era un error pensar que la mujer de su vida era sólo un objeto a propia conveniencia.

Además, Mary se lo había prometido, "Siempre estaré para ti, mi amor" ¿No era lógico que cuando la llamara _debía_ presentarse sí o sí? Como parte de la promesa, era su obligación socorrerlo. ¿No? La rubia se lo había dicho, con sus propias palabras, entregándose a él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho al dejarse ayudar. _¿No?_

 _«La usas»_

Fue entonces que su voz resonó fuerte y clara, mientras podía _escuchar_ sus pasos y el tintineo de las llaves posarse en la fría y tupida encimera a sus espaldas. Incluso pudo _escuchar_ la sonrisa que adornaría su rostro.—John. — El murmullo de su propio nombre no le causó nada. Había sido exhalado como un suspiro, en el que podía imaginar el alivio desprenderse de la menuda rubia. —John. — Mary repitió su nombre, y él se giró con lentitud y reticencia, sintiendo la tensión agarrotar sus músculos. La llegada de su novia no había causado nada más en él que simple incomodidad.

Mientras que la sonrisa maternal de ella reflejaba todo el júbilo que sentía volverlo a ver después del chequeo médico que le hicieron, y las dos semanas de nulo contacto con otros seres humanos que no fuesen Lestrade, la expresión de John revelaba todo lo contrario. Relamió sus labios suavemente, observándole. _Sherlock no podía tener razón._

 _«Es una excusa para ti»_

Intentó devolverle aquella misma sonrisa, pero su rostro sólo reflejó una mueca forzada. Casi tan mediocre como él. —Hola… _amor._

 _«Te aburre»_

—Te he extrañado. — Y fue entonces cuando lo supo, con las simples palabras que causaron una irrefrenable respuesta, llena de una acritud impropia de él. Una simple y lastimosa verdad que sus labios no pudieron gesticular. Un _'yo no',_ que irremediablemente se quedó ahogado en su boca. Mudo, sellado, algo que no debería salir nunca a la luz y que causaba dolor _._

 _Sherlock._ Fue el siguiente pensamiento que galopó hasta él, haciéndole fruncir las cejas en una expresión dolorosa. Todo era culpa de Sherlock, y aun así, lo necesitaba. Él extrañaba a Sherlock, no a Mary. Necesitaba el escozor de las cicatrices que dejaba en su piel con sus dientes egoístas y sus enormes y firmes manos de violinista. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba y odiaba tanto hacerlo. El peso de los sentimientos y la realidad volvían a caer en él después de 15 días encerrado en el departamento de Lestrade, al igual que los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día y aquella madrugada.

Lo recordaba todo. Incluso el sentimiento de sentirse _toqueteado de aquella forma._

Entonces, fue el sonido que inundó la habitación y el departamento. Había sido un movimiento rápido y férreo, tan fuerte que no pudo verle la cara. Mary se había abalanzado hasta él, con los brazos extendidos para lo que sería un cálido abrazo. _No. Lo siento tanto._

Pero antes de verse tocado por ella le lanzó un manotazo tan fuerte que culminó en que su diestra se aferrara con desmesura a la muñeca de aquella mano que estaba deteniendo. —¿Jo-John? — Ardía, el contacto con otra piel de una manera que no podía describir. Y no sabía si aquello estaba bien o mal. —John. Suéltame, ha-hablemos.—El quejido que lanzó la muchacha por el aturdimiento y la manera colérica en que respondió para zafarse del agarre, lo hizo comprender. —John, me duele. —Aquel hormigueo en sus manos y sus músculos por invadir y manipular. —John, mírame. —Lo comprendió y entendió. _Eso era Sherlock._

 _Quizás esa era su forma de amar._

—John, ¡Mírame! — El rubio respondió alzando su mirada de una manera tan lenta como agobiante. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo. _Estaba con John Watson. Habían pasado por peores situaciones._ —¿Me amas? — Y, sin embargo, su pregunta llegó a consternarla, mientras el rubio aflojaba el agarre. _¿Qué?_ Él relamió sus labios nuevamente. —Mary — repitió, bajando su vista al suelo. —¿Me amas?

—Claro que sí. — se contuvo de atrapar aquel rostro afligido entre sus manos y reconfortarle. —Bien. — una respuesta, una que ni siquiera llegaba a explicar las razones de aquella reacción tan iracunda. —John, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por Sherlock?

No reaccionó.

 _«Te aburre»_

Sus labios se entreabrieron, boqueando por largos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. —Sabes que no. Sabes que no lo volveré a ver, ¿Verdad? — Sus manos intentaron acariciar el rostro femenino, sin éxito. Estaba en blanco. —Sí, es un hombre peligroso John. Recuérdalo. — y sin querer responder, lo hizo. Las palabras comenzaron a caer de sus labios como un discurso mal ensayado y forzoso: erróneo. Uno atiborrado de mentiras piadosas que envuelve como una excusa barata y casi jocosa. —Lo es. — soltó una ligera risa. —No me volveré a acercar a él, tranquila. Es un maldito psicópata. — la voz de John titubeó por unos instantes en los que creyó pasar desapercibido. —¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? — la evadió, encaminándose a la cocina para escapar de sus mentiras que le oprimían el pecho. —Ya no se sabe con qué clase de persona te puedes encontrar en la esquina. — Mary lo seguía con la mirada, atenta y preocupada; lastimada y enojada. Tiró de su chaquetón rojo, antes de seguir los mismos pasos que su novio.

—Con toda clase de locos, al parecer.

El cuerpo de John se tensó de inmediato, mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer. — _Sí._ — Murmuró, acordándose de aquel primer encuentro en aquel pequeño y diminuto parque. _Aquellos bucles y aquella_ mirada aguamarina de ese primer día. _La fotografía_.

—¿Lestrade ya lo detuvo?

Sonrió con pesar, encogiéndose frente a la pregunta, sintiendo una punzada tan fuerte y real que el dolor físico comprimía su pecho. John se giró con parsimonia antes de mirarla con aquel gesto triste y roto en su rostro que encogió el corazón de la mujer. Mary frunció sus labios. Él, por su parte, trató de restarle importancia a todo lo que hacía. —Me dijo que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. — sus pies se encaminaron hasta la rubia, y cuando la alcanzó masajeó mecánicamente la zona de su muñeca enrojecida. —Lo siento tanto. — inquirió, distrayéndolos a ambos con sus mentiras. —Perdóname, por favor. También te he extrañado. — la mujer le sonrió íntimamente.

 _«No la amas»_

—Te amo.

Y la abrazó de tal forma que pareció colapsar en esos brazos tan familiares y cálidos que acunaban su arruinado corazón. Volvió a arrastrar aquellas palabras en susurros para forzarse a creer en ellas, por el bien de su propia vida y por la poca cordura que le quedaba. _Porque estaba siendo absorbido._ La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de John con suavidad y cariño. —Sssh, está bien. — le murmuró Mary, guiando sus manos hacia su cabeza, acariciándolo. — _Todo estará bien._

Y sin quererlo realmente, aquella situación le pareció tan conocida que no pudo evitar elevar su mirada por sobre el hombro de la mujer, siendo _llamado._ —Sssh, estará bien.

Esos ojos.

 _Sus_ ojos lo miraban con desaprobación e intensidad, acusándolo.

Y John palideció.

¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma si él era el culpable de todo?

Mary seguía susurrándole al oído.

 _No me mires así, por favor._ — _S-sí…_ todo está _bien._

Estaba siendo juzgado. _Sherlock lo estaba juzgando._

 _¿Por qué me miras así?_

No podía desviar su mirada y eso le provocó un malestar en la boca del estómago.

 _No me mires de esa forma por fingir estar bien e intentar ser feliz con alguien que no sea_ …

—Así me gusta, ¿Quieres algo para tomar? — John asintió, perdiendo fuerza en cada rincón de su alma y cuerpo.

 _Que no seas tú._

Pestañeó y esos ojos se esfumaron tras esa breve oscuridad.

 _Porque ya has hecho suficiente en mí para sentirte satisfecho. ¿No, Sherlock?_ —¿Té o café, John? — _¿No?_ —Té, por favor.

Entonces sucumbió a sus miedos y deseos, apoyándose sobre la encimera. Odiaba necesitarlo tanto, aunque quisiera alejarlo. Arrastró la palma de su diestra hasta sus cansinos ojos, agotado. _Déjame en paz._ Frunció su ceño, ahogándose en su sentido común _._

 _¿Podrías, Sherlock?_

Su corazón, si es que aún poseía uno, se contrajo frente a sus divagaciones haciéndolo sentir enfermo.

 _Aléjate de una puta vez de mí._

Y aunque necesitara de él, no lo volvería a buscar.

* * *

" _ **Algún día tendrás que contestarme. – SH"**_ _16:47 pm. Febrero 22._

" _ **Te encontraré. – SH"**_ _19:00 pm. Febrero 24._

* * *

Había perdido la paciencia.

Había perdido _totalmente_ su _jodida_ paciencia.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Por eso sus piernas se precipitaban raudamente por los elegantes pasillos, evadiendo cada protocolo que había jurado seguir hasta el momento por acuerdo mutuo. Sin embargo, no había podido soportar más la espera de hacer, por pequeño que fuese, un poco de justicia.—¡Se-señor, no puede entrar así!

Y sin ninguna delicadeza, empujó con su cuerpo la puerta finamente tallada, como un animal, ignorando los gritos de Anthea. —¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Pronunció, avanzando apresuradamente hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el mayor de los Holmes concentrado en unos documentos que tenía entre las manos. Greg frunció el ceño, airado, moviendo sus falanges con descuido y exasperación.

Mycroft ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. —Gregory.

—¿Sabes qué maldita fecha es hoy, Mycroft? — Farfulló, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, viendo en él aquella pretenciosa actitud que en esos momentos no soportaría. Estaba cansado de esperar órdenes de alguien para actuar. Ya habían pasado quince días en los que sentía que no había hecho nada por el bien del rubio. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo; uno que no se puede vuelve a recuperar.

Estaba sucediendo lo mismo que años atrás.

Los ojos de Lestrade se posaron fijamente en el rostro del Holmes con insistencia y el mayor carraspeó suavemente, esbozando una fría y calculada sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro como una mueca petulante. Greg no pudo aguantar más. —Lunes 27 de Febrero. — Escupió palabra tras otra, asqueado por la calma ajena. —¿Qué habíamos acordado? — alzó una de sus manos como protesta. —Yo me ocuparía de Watson, mientras tú de tu _hermanito._

Mycroft se tensó de manera imperceptible y Greg pudo notarlo. Aquel hombre de hielo que estaba frente a él, tenía una debilidad, una pequeña y casi nula grieta en su coraza que lo hacía temblar; una que se llamaba Sherlock Holmes.

Y aún sabiéndolo, Lestrade no pudo controlar las palabras que amenazaban con desprenderse una a una de su boca. Porque por mucho que entendía la preocupación de Mycroft, no le importaba. —Detective, temo decirle que su enojo es injustificado. Yo sí he tomado medidas con Sherlock. — El mayor sonrió otra vez, enfatizando sus palabras, y Greg se limitó a soltar un gruñido inconforme. —Si quiere, puedo darle un informe detallado de los procedimientos que he hecho con mi hermano. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que sería innecesario, sabiendo que esos datos no le conciernen en lo absoluto.

Fue entonces cuando el silencio se propagó por la oficina, mientras se sostenían la mirada, desafiantes y tensas. Greg fue el primero en elevar su voz, casi como un grito. —Me concierne, porque involucra a John. Y desde ese momento se ha hecho más personal, desde el maldito minuto en que tu _hermano_ — elevó su índice, acusándolo con desdén. —Le puso las manos encima a ese pobre hombre, ¿Me escuchas? — relamió sus labios, sin despegar su mirada de aquel cruel semblante. —No sé que estás esperando, pero yo ya he perdido el tiempo suficiente en esto y voy a arrestar a Sherlock. Ya me importa un carajo que sea tu hermano y que le pude haber tomado un poco de cariño con los años que lo llevo conociendo, pero ya no. Ya no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como destruye a John.

Mycroft se mantuvo inexpresivo. —Temo que eso no va a ser posible. — Greg soltó un improperio, siendo interrumpido. —Ya he tomado decisiones y procedimientos. Mi hermano es necesitado, por usted y por el gobierno. Aún así, Sherlock será sancionado por sus acciones y el ' _doctor'_ será recompensado por todo lo que ha _pasado._ — Lestrade apretó sus puños. — Su única intervención, mi querido detective, es en seguir con las revisiones semanales al 221B y en mantener alejado a John Watson.

—¡¿Pasado?! ¡Por lo que le ha hecho! ¡¿Tienes idea de qué le hizo a John?!

Mycroft enarcó una ceja. —Por supuesto.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces, airado. Y de pronto, recordó las palabras y su tono de voz herido; la expresión de su rostro al saber la verdad.

 _«Son unas mierdas. Que poco humanos son»_

John tenía razón.

—¿Sabes el daño que le ha hecho a ese pobre hombre? Le tomará tiempo recuperarse emocionalmente, ¿Y quieres ofrecerle dinero para que pueda hacerlo? ¡Así no son las cosas! ¡Así no es John!

Entonces, el calmado hombre achinó los ojos, y él pudo divisar en ellos una muestra de disgusto. —Sé lo suficiente para quererlos a ambos lejos del otro, Gregory. De todas formas, nuestro plan era _manipularlos_ para evitar cualquier arrebato por parte de ambos. ¿En qué minuto te has involucrado de esta forma con _John?_

Aquellos orbes destellaban un aura conocida, pero él no dudó. —Lo considero mi amigo y está bajo mi protección desde ese día en que huyó de ustedes dos.

Hubo una pausa, mientras Mycroft se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Alguna vez, Gregory, te has preguntado, ¿Qué le encontró mi hermano a John Watson?

Aquel tono de voz utilizado por el mayor era diferente, oscuro. La conversación se estaba desviando a los secretos que saldrían muy pronto a la luz. Los músculos del cuerpo del detective se tensaron. —Mycroft.

—Un hombre ordinario, deprimente, absurdo. Y desde esa perspectiva, normal. Entonces, _¿Por qué?_ — Mycroft apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y sonrió, de una manera distinta a la usual. Era la de un tiburón, igual a la de su hermano menor. —Eso lo hace _fascinante._

El cuerpo de Greg avanzó un par de pasos más hasta llegar al escritorio, amenazante.

Esto no era una lucha de poder.

Esto no era una riña familiar.

 _No permitiría que jugaran con una vida._

Mycroft estaba sereno. —El ' _doctor'_ es bastante atractivo.

—Lo es.

* * *

Es cuando intenta volver a una vida normal, una vida que jamás ha tenido y que cree poseerla, restregando sus palmas una contra la otra para provocar fricción y calidez. Hacía frío, y pronto nevaría, aunque la primavera estuviese cerca. Era la primera vez que salía al exterior en 17 días. Ya era Marzo.

El primero de Marzo.

Sintió el viento frío traspasar su cuerpo y su cuello desnudo, erizando su piel. La gente seguía su camino, cruzando las calles y poblando la ciudad. Se movían vivas y superficiales. Extrañamente se sintió cómodo en aquel gentío, sin ser reconocido y casi invisible. El clima lo rozaba con cariño y consuelo, y su corazón era amortiguado con el resoplido del viento. Los primeros copos de nieve caían con parsimonia, teniendo todo una vida para caer hasta los adoquines.

En mucho tiempo, comenzó a olvidarse otra vez de quién era, sintiendo el familiar hormigueo en sus dedos. En mucho tiempo, quiso volver a sostener una cámara entre sus manos, tan familiar que apenas rozaría los botones y el lente para sacar una foto. En cualquier minuto estaría preparado para capturar ese momento en que un copo de nieve caía hacia una barandilla, desvaneciéndose mágicamente. Y aún así, no lo haría. La cámara se quedaría atrapada entre sus dedos y él guardaría ese momento en su memoria, de forma egoísta: haciéndola propia.

Pero ya no podía. _No_ , ya no podía.

Inspiró por sus fosas nasales y exhaló un suspiro, volteando para entrar al pequeño local que se encontraba atrás de él. Era la misma cafetería que solía visitar y que se negaba a abandonar como lo había hecho con los otros lugares y cosas que _le recordaban._

Quería poseer algo, por muy pequeño que fuera; quería tener algo propio, algo que pudiera recordar una parte de lo que había entregado.

—Buenos días. — Escuchó hablar cuando había ingresado al reducido lugar. El olor caliente del café le inundó el alma, confortándolo momentáneamente. —Hola. — Saludó sin sonreír.

La muchacha de cabello marrón sonrió alegre, tímida. —¡John, que agradable sorpresa! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí!

Molly atravesó el mostrador, acercándose a él y arrullándolo en un suave abrazo. El olor a canela del perfume femenino lo rodeó, impregnándose en sus ropas y su piel. John intentó devolverle el abrazo, pero para ese entonces, la muchacha ya se había apartado lo suficiente como para verle las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba. El rubio sonrió quedamente, con el cuerpo tenso y los músculos agarrotados.

Su cuerpo aún se mostraba reacio al contacto físico. Pero intentó controlar aquellos impulsos violentos y bruscos que se habían arraigado en él. —Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? — Respondió, palpando los hombros de la muchacha torpemente. —Bien, John, muchas gracias. Hemos tenido bastantes clientes estas semanas. — La castaña inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, distraída. —Pensé que te había pasado algo, pero aquí estás.

John desvió su mirada, incómodo. Molly pareció no haberlo notado y él suspiró aliviado. —¿Qué tal Mary?

—Todo bien, está trabajando. — Murmuró, mientras la muchacha se giraba hacia el mostrador nuevamente y él se encaminaba hasta una de las mesas desocupadas. Había apenas tres clientes en el lugar, descontando a John. —Cuando le dije que venía a tomar un café, me dijo que te enviara sus saludos. — Se desprendió de la _parka_ que llevaba vistiendo, como parte de una rutina de antaño en la que ingresaba al local y se pasaba horas platicando con ella.

Y aún así, pareció haberla olvidado completamente.

Le entristecía saber que esa muchacha amable y torpe, apenas le importaba como para recordarla. —Envíale mis saludos también, y dile que venga a verme. Ustedes dos me tienen abandonada. — La muchacha hizo un mohín casi tierno, bromeando.

Pero John no pudo reír.

El olor a café volvió a atraparlo para hacerlo sentir aún más miserable. Molly se había sentado frente suyo con dos cafés. El pecho de John comenzó a subir y a bajar rápidamente. La castaña le sonreía con ese color dulzón pintado en sus labios. —Listo John, lo de siempre. Dos cafés para llevar, uno cargado y solo, y el otro con dos de azúcar. ¿Quieres algo para comer? Yo te invito.

" _Lo de siempre"_

" _Dos para llevar"_

Eran vergonzosas, mientras se atrevían a asomarse con seguridad y erráticas. —¿J-John?

Y es que galoparon, rebalsándose, creando sus propios caminos por sus mejillas. Los cafés ahora eran una imagen nublada justo como el rostro de la castaña. El mundo volvía a difuminarse tras las lágrimas que caían a la mesa. — _Yo…_ yo, _yo no…_

—Dios, John, ¿Qu-qué pasa?

Y quiso pretender que no había soltado un gimoteo, mientras tomaba su _parka_ y salía disparado del local, asfixiándose en los sentimientos. Intoxicándose en ellos, hasta que los contuvo, frenando frente a un semáforo que le impedía seguir corriendo.

John ya no existía, John nunca había sido alguien y ahora apenas _existía._

Todo se lo había llevado, y todo lo había entregado.

Los transeúntes caminaban a su lado, cruzando la calle.

De pronto Londres se tornó fría y abismal, la gente distante e hipócrita.

" _Y el otro con dos de azúcar"_

Había cometido un gran error. Miró al otro lado de la calle, topándose con un abrigo negro, camuflado entre el montón. Y se sintió desfallecer. Era una figura alta. Le quemaba, su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía desbocado. Estaba ardiendo en las puertas del infierno. Sintió pavor, porque cuando parpadeó Sherlock se hacía cada vez más intimidante y nítido. _No._ _Estaba ahí._ Sherlock estaba ahí. Estaba siendo perseguido, acechado. _Y aunque quisiera…_ —¡VETE! — vociferó, tropezándose con sus pies mientras retrocedía, y empujando a un adolescente para evitar caerse.

Y aunque lo necesitaba, John no pudo hacer nada más que huir.

Huir y huir despavorido, sintiendo como pronto tendría un ataque al corazón.

Fue cuando llegó a su departamento en el que se desplomó en las sábanas de su cama, temblando.

No había sido una alucinación, ¿Verdad? Porque él había _seguido allí._ Palpable y real, alto y elegante como lo recordaba. Atravesando las calles, la gente y su piel para llegar al maltrecho interior de John Watson. Soltó un quejido, imaginándoselo en el marco de la puerta, mientras él elevaba sus caderas obediente. La desmesura de esas manos enguantadas, y su mirada turbia e insensible que le ordenaban entregarse. Llevó sus manos hacia el interior de sus pantalones, mientras tendía su espalda sobre las sábanas, encontrándose con su dolorosa erección; sollozando. La inquietud de su aliento sobre su piel febril y la aspereza del lugar, del suelo y del frío invierno en sus caderas desnudas. Mordió el dorso de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra subía y bajaba por su hinchada polla. _No quería masturbarse. No._

No podía combatirlo.

— _Sherlock._

Las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse, y el movimiento de su mano se tornaba más frenético.

— _She-Sherlock._

Apenas lo había visto cerca de él, apenas había visto su mirada. No se había atrevido.

— _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._

Y un beso húmedo, irrumpiendo en la cavidad de su boca, anticipándose. El pelinegro abría caído encima de él, aplastándolo, dejándolo sin aliento y desprendiéndolo de todo. De su vida, de sus creencias, de su novia y de sus amigos. _De todo, de todo._

" _John."_

Pegaría su frente a su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas con sus rizos.

Los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron, hasta que ensució las sábanas con su orgasmo.

Las lágrimas aún escurrían, mientras él se quedaba desplomado en la cama. Lo odiaba.

 _Lo odiaba tanto._

* * *

 _MAYBE IM JUST WANNA BE YOUUUUUURS. ~ (8)_

 _John se merece amor._

 _De todos. (?) Okya._

 _Buenas, ¿Qué tal? Les traigo un capítulo largo, ps, porque no sé. Odio llegar hasta esta parte para dejar mis notas, porque siempre olvido lo que quería comentarles y me voy a la mierda. No sé, no me acuerdo._

 _Este creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, sí, lo creo. No sé como lo hice, pero tengo la meta de que sean así. Ojalá. (?)_

 _Había extrañado escribir un poco, pero tenía poca inspiración y tiempo, como todos._

 _En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por dejar review o por simplemente leer!_

 _Supongo que es lo único de lo que nos alimentamos. Al menos yo, que me cago de hambre y son las... ¿2:17 am? ¿Qué raioz?_

 _El tiempo pasa jodidamente rápido y uno ni se entera._

 _En fin, gracias, gracias. Noh vimoh._

Hoy estoy inusualmente de buen humor.

 _ **-Lyrock.**_


	18. XVIII You're so fresh to death and sick

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA : Puede ser el capítulo más OOC que vayan a leer. Y ATENCIÓN, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO VIOLENTO ALGO EXPLÍCITO.**

* * *

 ** _XVIII. You're so fresh to death and sick as cancer._**

Lo ha encontrado.

Es una figura negra, intangible y persistente. Se cuela por la transparencia de los vidrios y ventanales, y se desfigura por los relieves de los ladrillos que conforman cada edificio y calle de Londres. Una silueta que lo sigue a todas partes, como una abismal sombra.

Y es completamente consciente de todos los detalles, desde las arrugas de su camisa o del lodo que cubre la parte posterior de esos zapatos negros.

Claramente no sabe manejarlo, y es quizás porque ha llegado a _ceder._ Y ' _sentía'…_ ¿Cómo lo denominaban? Vergüenza, repugnancia de sí mismo al haber cedido a tales emociones tan primitivas.

Intentó evitarlo y encontrar una respuesta lógica. Todas las hipótesis habían sido inservibles y desechables en el mismo momento en que apenas podía formularlas.

Era curiosa la forma en que procesos químicos que ocurrían en su organismo podían hacerlo comportarse de esa forma, entorpeciéndolo y nublándolo a cada segundo donde necesitaba concentración. Ni siquiera la huida a su palacio mental servía, porque estaba lleno _de él_. Lleno, cubierto, tapizado en lo que es John Watson.

Y se le hacía perfecto. Como las caricias de sus largos dedos desnudos traspasando y recorriendo las imágenes que plasmaban el rostro del rubio. El olor de la impresión, la calidez del querer tenerlo cerca. Quería eso y más, mucho más de lo que un ser humano podría ofrecerle. Todo lo remotamente posible e imposible, aunque no supiera manejarlo y aunque se mostrase indiferente, casi aislado.

Era eso, de todos modos, _era eso y más._

Porque ya no son razones ni son explicaciones; nunca lo han sido. Sólo es él, manteniendo la distancia y siguiéndolo hasta que la noche cae. Incluso se queda desde el otro lado de la acera, observando el ventanal que da a su departamento. No se mueve hasta que la última luz desaparece en medio de la noche, nunca lo hace. Lo ha mirado y seguido por semanas y ya no le importa. Porque se acerca el momento, porque la ansiedad de abstenerse a una droga lo envuelve. Sabe que es un adicto. Uno que intenta _jugar_ por unos instantes y da un paso para cruzar _esa única_ calle que los separa.

El choque eléctrico que experimenta su cuerpo hace que retroceda y se encoja en aquella esquina, disfrutándolo.

El rostro inexpresivo de Sherlock está impregnado de una mueca burlona cuando un auto negro se posa ante él. Ha dado su advertencia, y esta vez es la definitiva. En parte sigue siendo para joder a Mycroft, pero se trata de algo más. No le importa en absoluto cuando lo empujan dentro del vehículo.

Es la mueca de su expresión la que no desaparece de su habitual rostro aburrido y escueto.

Ha esperado un mes, y lo tendrá.

Porque _es suyo._

* * *

El _tick tock_ del reloj era lo único que perturbaba el silencio de aquella mañana, la taza humeante de té se posaba sobria a un lado de la mesa. De pronto, se le escapó un bostezo perezoso mientras intentaba leer el periódico del primer día de Abril. Su rostro se notaba somnoliento y su cabello ligeramente revuelto producto de la fricción con la almohada.

Hacía quince minutos que se había despertado.

El reloj apuntaba las _9:25_ de la mañana.

Afuera, el día era gris.

El departamento se mostraba deprimido con su presencia y sin Mary alrededor. Los días se habían convertido en una nueva rutina, una más normal y _'menos'_ aburrida que la anterior. Su vida se resumía a estar en casa o salir en búsqueda de algún empleo. Desde hacía un mes que estaba evitando salir demasiado fuera del departamento.

 _Tenía miedo._

Se sentía observado cada vez que lo hacía, y cuando volteaba, no encontraba a nadie, mientras su boca expulsaba un indudable _'vete, déjame en paz'_ que moría en la muchedumbre.

Tomó una pastilla del frasco que tenía a un lado de la mesa y se la tragó con ayuda de su té tibio.

Y, sin embargo, creía que sólo eran vanas alucinaciones, bromas de su subconsciente malicioso que no lo ayudaba a _olvidar._

John suspiró en el mismo minuto en que sonaron golpes en la puerta. Se levantó ágilmente de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, observando su alrededor algo confundido. En cuanto giró el pomo de la puerta sus músculos se tensaron cuando lo vio frente a él, tan erguido y petulante como lo recordaba. —Buenos días, señor Watson.

—Mycroft. — su cuerpo automáticamente adoptó una postura rígida e incómoda. —¿Qué _mierda_ haces aquí?

El mayor de los Holmes sonrió.

—He venido para tratar unos últimos asuntos con usted, señor Watson. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme entrar?

Una sensación punzante le revolvió el estómago, oprimiendo su garganta y su cuerpo por completo. Jamás esperó encontrarse a ese Holmes llamando a su puerta. Ese hombre era el recuerdo ambulante de las mentiras y las verdades, un detonante hacia sus emociones que lo hacía sentir enfermo. —Insisto. — El mayor carraspeó y John se apartó mecánicamente, sintiendo una inseguridad que se extendía por su piel en cuanto cerró su puerta. Era un mal presagio, uno desagradable e inesperado.

Mycroft caminó con elegancia por el salón, sentándose suavemente en uno de los sillones. —Su hogar es… — John se volteó, dudoso. —… _humilde._

El rubio bufó de inmediato. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Holmes jugueteó con su paraguas, sereno. —¿Cómo ha estado, señor Watson?

John lo observó dubitativamente, mientras relamía sus labios y tragaba saliva con lentitud y cansancio. No respondió de inmediato, su mirada se encontraba posada en la del otro, en un intento de no mostrarse inferior ante aquel hombre. _Maldito, el muy maldito bastardo._ —No lo repetiré una vez más— su voz se alzó, más firme de lo que se creía capaz. —¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?

—Ha pasado más de un mes.

Mycroft sonreía de una manera que se le hacía bastante familiar. Sin embargo, no se amedrentó. —Ha pasado más de un mes, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Es esta una jodida visita social?

—No tiene que mostrarse tan receloso conmigo, señor Watson. Puedo entender que de alguna forma pueda estar bastante molesto, pero no _debería._

Su voz se extendió por todo el salón, de forma prolongada, mientras Mycroft mantenía su mirada fija en él, como si estuviera buscando _algo_. John tragó saliva. El mayor lo estaba sometiendo a un escaneo que lo hacía sentirse expuesto, arriesgando la privacidad de sus más oscuros secretos. La desconfianza que le profería aquella mirada hizo que su cuerpo se comprimiera. —¿Por qué no debería? Mira, si estás aquí por…— hizo una pausa. Hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre, hacía tiempo que no se refería a él fuera de los momentos nocturnos en los que se masturbaba. Carraspeó apenado, viendo una chispa de entretención en la mirada ajena. _Bastardo._ —Si estás aquí por Sherlock, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Ha pasado un mes, no lo volveré a ver y no quiero saber nada de él para lo que me resta de vida.

Escuchó una risa, tan silenciosa y burlona que lo hizo confundirse aún más en aquella extraña situación. Algo andaba mal, y Mycroft lo había percibido. Su propia voz había descendido de tal forma que a Mycroft le entretenía. Arrugó su ceño, molesto consigo mismo. _¿Hasta qué punto iba a seguir ridiculizándose frente a un Holmes?_ —Mycroft.

—¿Está _seguro_ que no quiere saber nada?

John no respondió. Mycroft se estaba mofando de él con aquella mueca en su rostro y particularmente con sus ojos. Aquellos que le recriminaban sus mentiras e inseguridades, al verse reflejado en ellos, en ese tono azul grisáceo. _Hijo de puta._

—John Watson, ¿No quiere saber lo que realmente sucedió? ¿No quiere oír la historia?

Se sintió extraño, tan extraño que le causó un disgusto. —No soy tonto, Mycroft. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El otro elevó el mentón, y John percibió un rastro de fascinación en su pulido rostro.

 _Nada bueno, al parecer._

Lo vio erguirse con orgullo y arrogancia, moviendo su paraguas cada vez que daba un paso para acercársele. Estaba acortando la distancia y John frunció aún más su ceño, alerta a cada movimiento ajeno. Desde sus pasos cortos y seguros, hasta la intensidad de su mirada. —Sé que no lo es, señor Watson. — su voz era como el terciopelo. _Suave y retador._ No sabía que podía escuchar aquel tono de voz en él. Algo no andaba bien. El silencio que había no era ni tenso ni abrumador, sólo incómodo y extraño; desagradable. John contuvo el aliento. —Sólo trataba de comprobar personalmente algo. Y lo veo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El hombre se detuvo frente a él, y John se tardó unos momentos en saber que se había inclinado, dejando su rostro descaradamente cerca del suyo. —La patética existencia de John Watson. Tan inescrutable y translúcida que llega a ser medianamente atrayente. — Mycroft se interrumpió, mientras guiaba su mano hasta el rostro del rubio. —Es esto lo que ve Sherlock, cuestionable _pero…_

Los ojos de John se ensancharon frente a sus ofensivas palabras. El mayor lo miraba como si fuera un juguete o cualquier mierda que no servía para nada. El calor inundó su organismo y _entendió._ Su manó detuvo la ajena con impotencia, y apretó con fuerza la del otro hasta que logró voltearlo con brusquedad. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la rabia contenida, mientras empujaba al otro hombre contra una de las paredes, imposibilitándolo con sus piernas y sus manos. —No me toques. ¿Me oyes?

Su respiración era desigual. —No soy un maldito objeto ni ningún premio, ¿Entiendes? No te atrevas a intentar tocarme de nuevo.

Mycroft sólo exhalaba quejidos, intentando forcejear. — _Sólo de Sherlock, ya veo…_ ¿Lo seguirá siendo cuando le cuente toda la verdad, John?— John retorció aún más el brazo ajeno. —¡No quiero escucharte! — le gritó. —No sé quien mierda te crees que eres, pero yo no soy parte de este maldito juego. Esto se terminó. No soy nada de Sherlock, ni tuyo, ni de nadie — Comenzó a arrastrarlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir hasta la entrada, con la sangre hirviéndole. —No te quiero ver cerca de mi otra vez, Mycroft— Abrió la puerta rápidamente y lo empujó, tan fuerte que él mismo tambaleó por el impulso. —Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, John. Me buscarás.

—¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El último sonido que se escuchó fue el portazo, y John desplomándose en el suelo.

* * *

Eran elucubraciones bulliciosas, divagaciones suyas que se repetían sin cesar. La cabeza le retumbaba, mientras se hallaba inmóvil frente a la puerta. Su mano se encontraba quieta sobre el picaporte, temiendo a girarlo. Relamió sus labios, intentando concentrarse en el escozor de sus manos tibias y en el dudar de sus emociones. Su respiración estaba calmada, su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad y tranquilidad. El mundo seguía su curso tras esa puerta, dejándolo atrás. —John, ¿Sigues aquí?

La voz melodiosa de Mary lo hizo reaccionar. — _Sí_ … ¡Sí! — aclaró su garganta. —Creí haber dejado mis llaves. — John llevó sus manos hasta los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros oscuros.

Mary soltó un bufido, divertida. —Recuerda enviarle saludos a Stamford de mi parte.

 _Cierto._ Lo había olvidado. _Cierto._ Se repitió mentalmente. Había contactado a su viejo compañero de dormitorio de la universidad. _Mike Stamford._ John tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de recobrar la compostura que había dejado atrás. Soltó un suspiro prolongado, afectado por el picor en sus extremidades que le impedía moverse de su lugar. Las palabras frescas que provienen como susurros de días atrás lo abruman; rememorando la imagen de Mycroft pronunciando cada una de ellas.

La actitud del pelirrojo había sido extraña, _jodidamente rara_. Le estaba advirtiendo algo y a John le preocupaba el no saber qué. La sola idea de lo que podría hacerle ese hombre era aterradora, por no decir escalofriante. Creía a Mycroft Holmes capaz de todo, de herir, _manipular_ y sabotear. Lo había visto y lo había comprobado con la manera en que aproximadamente dos semanas le bastaron para dejarlo sin empleo y casi sin hogar. Entonces _, ¿Qué debería hacer?_ Se había convertido en su punto de mira, acaparando toda su atención. De otro modo, ¿Por qué habría ido a su casa? Era algo más, mucho más profundo de lo que alguna vez pensaría John.

Nada bueno se avecinaba.

¿Cuál era la trampa detrás de todo esto? ¿En qué más repercutiría su _'relación'_ con… Sherlock Holmes?

Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, con el miedo palpitándole en el pecho. El miedo a esa oscuridad y al recelo de encontrarse a cualquiera allá fuera, perseguido, vigilado. Enfrentarse a esas sensaciones no era algo que deseara en esos minutos. No quería salir al exterior donde nadie podría socorrerlo.

 _Jamás admitiría que deseaba que nadie lo hiciera._

—¿John?

La puerta se cerró atrás de su espalda y él recargó su cuerpo en ella. El silencio de aquel pasillo lo inundó, y John se obligó a suprimir todo miedo que amenazaba con atacarlo nuevamente. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente y sin más, se atrevió a caminar. La oscuridad de la noche cernía a Londres de forma completa, mientras las estrellas en lo alto tintinaban tenues e imperceptibles. El viento lo arrulló en cuanto dio un primer paso al exterior.

Sin embargo, sus hombros seguían tensos. Por la calle no transitaba tanta gente como se lo había imaginado. Después de todo, sólo era su imaginación. Se suponía que estaba protegido, Lestrade se había encargado de cada paso que daba al mundo. Además, había pasado más de un mes. _¿A qué debía temerle?_ Relamió sus labios, sintiendo la inconsciencia de su voz resonar en sus pensamientos. _A Mycroft, a Lestrade, incluso a Sherlock._

Negó rápidamente con su propia cabeza, agitado.

 _No._

 _A nada, a nadie._

Dio un paso, dos, tres, cuatro. Sus piernas se movían con facilidad por la calle, la luz amarillenta de los faroles y los edificios teñían su ropa en diferentes tonos, en contraste. Una palpitante sensación cubría su pecho, expandiéndose y dejando rastros de incertidumbre en su caminar. No había nada a que temerle. Desde hacía tiempo que estaba _seguro,_ encerrado en algún lugar lejos de la realidad que no _debe_ enfrentar. Si lo hace, no podrá volver, _aunque ni siquiera lo haya hecho completamente._

La ventisca golpeaba su rostro contrariado.

 _Sin embargo, ¿Qué querían de él?_

¿Entretenerse con su miserable vida? ¿Corretear al ratón hasta el cansancio y el aburrimiento? Una presión se instauró en su pecho con sólo pensarlo. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo ese asunto? ¿Estaba sucediendo algo? ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo más? Ya era sofocante el no saber qué había sucedido con Víctor Trevor, y peor era el no saber porqué de pronto Mycroft Holmes parecía tan interesado por contárselo.

Una parte de él no quería conocer esa historia, sería devastador y John no podría soportarlo. Pero por otra parte, el morbo y la inevitable curiosidad le asfixiaban. La duda le carcomía las entrañas cual depredador hambriento, manteniéndolo en una agonía continua, perpetua. Cada día y cada noche donde apenas puede despertar y donde apenas puede dormir. Es el fantasma que se aparece en cada sueño y en cada desvelo, es su voz y es su nombre el que no puede quitar de su cabeza. Sus palabras y todo lo que ha sucedido. Sherlock.

 _Irónico._ Todo siempre termina culminando en él. _Sólo él._

Miró a su alrededor, un poco más calmado, a punto de cruzar la calle. _Sólo él._ Un sonido lo hizo detenerse antes de avanzar. Una piedrecilla chocó contra uno de sus zapatos negros y él enarcó una ceja, distraído y algo desconfiado. Se volteó con lentitud, inspirando trémulamente hasta que se topó con un rostro masculino. Totalmente desconocido para él. No supo porqué, pero su cuerpo se relajó por unos segundos al comprobar que no era nadie conocido.

No había nada por lo que temer.

 _Absolutamente nada._

Aunque sus sentidos estuviesen más alertas que de costumbre y aunque nuevamente volviera a tensarse. No existía miedo ni ansiedad. O eso era lo que estaba tratando de pensar mientras aceleraba sus pasos con desmesura. _Definitivamente no_ estaba corriendo, y _definitivamente_ _no_ estaba huyendo. Porque no había nadie que lo estuviese siguiendo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, martirizante. Se iba a encontrar con Mike Stamford, no debería olvidarlo. No estaba solo en las calles, había gente transitando. La ciudad estaba despierta, aunque la oscuridad poblara los callejones y otros lugares.

 _No había nada que temer, nada._

John no era un cobarde, John no sentía miedo.

John Watson estaba bien, estaba _jodidamente_ bien.

—John.

Fue cuando lo creyó escuchar, que su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon, dejándolo inmóvil, pétreo. —No. — soltó, sin atreverse a girar. —Déjame de una puta vez en paz.

Y entonces, comprimió sus manos en forma de puños, tiñéndolos de un amarillo que poco a poco se transformó en un blanco. Las uñas se encarnaron en su piel rojiza. Debía _aguantar_ , debía _sobrellevarlo._ Sherlock no era tan inteligente para evadir a su hermano. _O eso quería creer._ Sherlock debía estar encerrado, en la cárcel. Porque _él es… él…_

Giró su rostro.

No había nadie atrás de él.

 _Nadie._

John retomó su apresurada caminata. Debía tranquilizarse, sólo era su mente tratando de destabilizarlo, desorientarlo, volverlo vulnerable y tonto. Su inconsciente se burlaba de él, gastándole bromas de mal gusto que pronto lo volverían loco.

Otra piedra golpeó su zapato y él nuevamente miró hacia atrás.

No había nadie.

Absolutamente nadie.

—Ya basta. — Se repitió. —Detente, detente, detente. — mascullaba con angustia.

Una piedra.

Otra piedra.

 _Y otra._

Estaba siendo perseguido.

Fue cuando entró en pánico y comenzó a correr en que lo vio a su derecha, a su izquierda, y al frente. Sherlock estaba por todos lados y John lo único que podía hacer era correr, huir.

Lo veía por toda la ciudad.

En aquella esquina, en aquella acera, en aquella ventana.

Era una sombra alta y fornida; rápida y ágil.

—¡NO! — exclamó adentrándose a unos callejones, escabulléndose entre la oscuridad para quedar en el olvido.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos atrás de él no cesaba.

Iba en aumento.

 _Sería atrapado._

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, rauda y veloz. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia. _¿Qué sería de él si fuera atrapado? ¿Qué le harían?_

 _«¡Vamos John, enfréntalos!»_

Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, aguantando. _Por favor, papá ahora no._

 _«No tendré un hijo maricón, vamos John. Tienes que golpearlos y enfrentarlos, ¡HAZLO!»_

 _Ahora no._ Sus piernas estaban agotándolo, su alma y mente _cediendo._

 _Por favor papá, ahora no._

Cerró sus ojos. Había alguien atrás de él.

Era demasiado tarde.

Sintió como su cuerpo era azotado por otro. La vida por unos segundos pareció volcarse, y John se preparó para el impacto. Pero no cayó. —¿John? — Pudo leer sus labios pronunciando su nombre, hasta que el mencionado lo miró con alivio. Intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, mientras el cuerpo de él se recargaba en el otro, ajenos a su alrededor. Su mano diestra presionaba con seguridad y fuerza su cintura, arrugando ligeramente la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Se veían cercanos, familiares. El rubio rodeó instintivamente el cuello ajeno, aferrándose al íntimo contacto. El otro parpadeó y relamió sus labios con una lentitud demasiado exasperante, posiblemente porque la cercanía del rubio lo aturde. _Está atraído por él._ Lo sabe por la forma en que está mirando a _su_ John, por la manera en como lo sostiene y por la forma que alterna su mirada como clara prueba de nerviosismo y satisfacción. Tiene un tic en su boca, clara muestra de deseo.

Sherlock los está mirando desde el callejón oscuro atentamente. Los está observando hablar con total indiferencia, mientras intenta comprender el extraño proceso por el que está atravesando. Es una _'sensación'_ primitiva, arcaica, casi bestial. Nublará sus pensamientos y eclipsará su raciocinio si se deja arrastrar por ella.

Estaba intentando no hacerlo.

Pero no podía, para su disgusto, _no podía._

Se suponía que esa noche sería perfecta. John estaría junto a él nuevamente, _lo llevaría devuelta al lugar al que pertenecía._ Había hecho todo lo posible por deshacerse de su gordo hermano mayor para tenerlo con él, pero no había previsto lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lestrade recorrió con su diestra disimuladamente la espalda y cintura de John.

Los ojos de Sherlock se crisparon.

Era lo que le acribillaba cuando pensaba en Mary tocando a John, besándolo y _teniéndolo_. Era lo mismo que había sentido una vez, en otro callejón. Sentía un ardor insoportable, inconcebible, intenso. Le quemaba tan intensamente que causaba un dolor indescriptible. Ofuscaba sus acciones, haciéndolo perder.

 _El sentimiento es un defecto químico que se encuentra en el bando perdedor, un simple error humano._

Un error que no podría soportar más.

Era una equivocación.

Pero era _suyo._

 _No podía soportar ver como el maldito intentaba arrebatarle a John._

Fue cuando el rubio vio una silueta conocida acercándosele. Lo observó caminar con el paso firme y decidido hasta ellos, en cámara lenta. Su figura era alargada e intimidante, justo como lo recordaba. Su corazón se detuvo. La noche acentuaba sus afiladas facciones, adornando aquella pálida piel de su rostro impasible, indiferente, inexpresivo. Sherlock emergía de la oscuridad con elegancia y seguridad, asfixiante, avasallador y acaparador. Una gotita de sudor escurrió de forma lenta por su espina dorsal, causándole escalofríos miedosos y _placenteros._

Todo estaba sucediendo con lentitud.

Y John no pudo hacer más que inmovilizarse, sin siquiera reparar si aún seguía pegado al detective inspector.

La mirada de Sherlock era escalofriante, gélida, fija y penetrante. Que perturba y que hiela la sangre, que entumece el cuerpo y que no deja escapar. Es esa mirada desorbitada y al mismo tiempo centrada lo que provoca aguantar la respiración, porque por un momento la vida se detiene ante John. Sherlock ni siquiera lo está mirando a él, lo sabe porque busca deliberadamente la conexión con esos orbes.

Es espeluznante, y aún así John se encuentra culpablemente embelesado ante la seriedad de ese rostro y la firmeza de su caminar.

Es el verdadero Sherlock, palpable y peligroso. _Es él,_ avanzando hasta ellos. Es el original. Está allí, y no puede alejarlo porque ya está lo suficientemente cerca para recién darse cuenta de una raída tabla que el pelinegro llevaba y que había tomado de un basurero. Desgastada y de antaño, perforada por clavos oxidados. Apenas se había percatado de que Sherlock estaba observando a Lestrade y de que este lo había soltado para enfrentarse al menor de los Holmes.

—Sherl-

Hasta que la madera se estampó con un sonoro crujido contra el cráneo del detective inspector, una y otra vez. Un grito, y su rostro inexpresivo. Forcejeos, un golpe en la pantorrilla y en el estómago. Lestrade caía al suelo, mientras los clavos oxidados le deformaban el rostro, golpe tras golpe. La calle se encontró desolada abruptamente.

La sangre.

Sherlock lo golpea con la tabla como si se tratase de una fusta, con las astillas de la madera clavándose en la piel sangrante, teñida de un rojo vino. _La sangre._ John apenas parpadea, mientras ve cada brutal golpe impactando contra Gregory Lestrade. El objeto ya estaba roto, parte de la madera incrustada en la carne del de cabello plateado, pero los movimientos de Sherlock no cesan. Y él quiere detenerlo, pero algo se lo ha estado impidiendo.

 _Esto no era Sherlock Holmes._

 _Lo había estropeado._

—Detente.

Es esa escena. Porque cree escuchar un gruñido por parte de Sherlock diciéndole _"Es mío, es mío, es mío"_

Estaba claro.

Jamás podría escapar de Sherlock Holmes.

—Sherlock, basta. ¡BASTA!

Su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el del pelinegro, mientras intentaba detenerlo con sus extremidades. La madera cae contra el pavimento, junto con el rojo vivo de la sangre, culpable y acusadora. John no puede observar su rostro porque se encuentra aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Sherlock apenas se inmuta debajo de él y John sabe que lo está mirando de esa forma que lo hace querer _morir_ incontables veces. —¡PARA!

Logra escucharlo al fin, la confirmación y el sentimiento. Su mirada está vidriosa, y su respiración rápida. A lo lejos se escucha una tos moribunda, seguida de una arcada. —Es tu culpa. — el barítono se cuela por su agitado organismo. —Porque eres mío.

El sonido de unas sirenas por la calle lo despierta y sin siquiera pensárselo, se ve arrastrado por Sherlock Holmes. Intenta luchar, e intenta huir para ayudar a su amigo, intenta escapar porque está enojado y porque tiene miedo. Chocan contra los edificios por la disputa, pero entonces el dolor en su estómago por el golpe lo hace arquearse y verse doblegado por él.

* * *

Había caído en un ligero letargo, mientras los oídos le zumbaban y las intermitentes imágenes de aquella escena lo traían devuelta a la realidad. La sensación de vértigo cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo lo hizo marearse. Entonces, instintivamente se levantó con rapidez, despreocupándose del mareo y de su temprano dolor de cabeza.

Delante de él estaba Sherlock, más sereno de lo que había creído. Deshaciéndose de su abrigo y de aquella bufanda azul que adornaba su pálido y grueso cuello. La camisa púrpura se ceñía a su amplia espalda, mientras el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas inundaba la instancia. No sabía dónde estaban, pero poco le importaba cuando tenía al frente a ese hombre. La tensión por ambas partes era tangible, real; tan verdadera como lo que acaba de pasar. _No quería estar ahí, no debía estar ahí._

Estar cerca de él…

 _Greg._

Sintió una punzada en el hueco que acunaba su roto corazón, temblando, inseguro a lo que le sucedería. Era tan déspota y cruel que apenas podía conciliar que todo aquello acababa de ocurrir. Sofocante, la inseguridad y el miedo taciturno, el enojo, la impotencia y la rabia entremezcladas.

Silencio.

Sherlock comienza a moverse de un extremo a otro por el salón iluminado, mostrándolo cada vez más nervioso y ansioso. John no lo puede soportar.

Quiere golpearlo, quiere escapar.

 _No lo quiere volver a ver._

La voz profunda y masculina de Sherlock resuena severamente entre el silencio que se había arraigado. —Es tu culpa, John Watson— Sherlock sigue moviéndose, ansioso, exasperante. Existe irritación en su voz y un titubeo implícito que John decide pasar por alto. —Todo esto ha sido tu culpa desde el inicio.

Es entonces que encadenar las palabras se hace realmente difícil, cuando la situación se resbala de sus manos y sus emociones se drenan hasta el suelo, liberadas, disueltas en la realidad. Boqueó reiteradas veces, confundido y aturdido. _¿Qué estaba diciendo Sherlock?_

—¿Q-Qué?

Sherlock se le acerca rápidamente, con un paso veloz y raudo. Y John retrocede, alejándose y mostrándose tan temeroso que Sherlock no logra aceptarlo. La expresión que se instala en el rostro de Sherlock es extrañamente dolorosa para John. —Me temes.

Y eso es una verdad indiscutible.

John traga saliva con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo ibas a matar, a Greg. — no quiere aceptarlo, pero está frente a sus narices. Todo lo que ha estado sucediendo se encuentra ahí, y siempre lo ha estado. _¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de ello antes?_ —Lo ibas a matar _, él…_

—¡Debes comprender John!

El grito perfora sus oídos y su descompuesto ser. —¡Como esperas que lo comprenda, Sherlock! — alza su voz por sobre la de él. —¡¿Cómo esperas que comprenda que estuvieses a punto de asesinar a alguien frente a mí?! ¡Lo estabas haciendo mierda a golpes, imbécil! ¡Esto no es fácil, Sherlock, no es…!— se interrumpe, bajando su impotente mirada al suelo, temblando. —Me haces mal, Sherlock. Eres tóxico.

 _Y atrayente, venenoso y vicioso._

El pelinegro se mantiene inmutable, pétreo. —No sabes lo que es realmente difícil, John. — su tono de voz de pronto se vuelve mortífero, letal. Los ojos camaleónicos taladran con resentimiento la figura encorvada del rubio. John alzó su vista rápidamente, encontrándose con aquel semblante colérico. _Jamás lo había visto de esa forma._ —No sabes lo despreciable que es sucumbir a _estos_... sentimientos por ti. — soltó con repugnancia. —Y no es mi culpa, es sólo tuya.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Despreciable? — Repitió, anonadado, herido.

—Sí. — Sherlock avanzó un paso hacia él. —Para una inteligencia fría, precisa y equilibrada como la mía, cualquier _sentimiento_ que restringe la libertad de pensar y de actuar, es detestable. — Una de sus heladas manos atrapó su rostro con ímpetu, arrancándole un jadeo.—Simplemente, _despreciable._

John no respondió.

—Y todo esto es por ti, John Watson. — El cálido aliento del pelinegro chocó contra su rostro, dejando atrás el veneno en sus palabras. —¿Qué me has hecho?

La sensación de esos largos dedos _aprisionándolo_ era agradable. Sin embargo una de sus manos se aventuró para apresar la ajena que le estaba _causando daño._ Humectó sus labios a propósito, observando como Sherlock desviaba su atención hasta ellos. —No te quiero cerca de mí.

Sherlock le sonrió. —Oh, John. Estás tan jodido.

—No te quiero ver en mi puta vida otra vez. — Repitió con inseguridad, pero imperturbable. _Cedería._

Sherlock mantuvo aquella mueca triunfal y perturbante. —Vamos, John. Esto es lo que quieres.

De pronto, el rostro ensangrentado e hinchado de Lestrade se hizo presente.

 _No._

—Cállate, Sherlock.

— _Te gusta_ ¿No? Estás tan cansado de que te traten con delicadeza que buscabas a alguien que no lo hiciera. Te ves atraído por lo que no sabes predecir ni manejar, porque te gusta todo lo contrario, ¿Verdad? Ni la zorra de Mary puede darte eso.

Tensó su mandíbula. —Sherlock, cállate. ¡Cállate!

—Es casi tonto y juvenil, pero es todo lo que necesitabas. Y soy yo el que produce todo eso en ti, John. — La voz del pelinegro sonaba lejana.

 _Sherlock, por favor._

— _Cállate._

—La adrenalina corriendo por tu cuerpo.

 _Basta, ya._

—Esto es lo que siempre has querido.

 _No._

—Vuelves a mí, siempre vuelves a mí. Tu lugar está aquí conmigo. Y eso es lo que ningún Lestrade ni ninguna Mary podrá quitar.

Entonces, algo ocurrió mientras las palabras de Sherlock calaban dentro de él, instalándose como una tenebrosa epidemia.

El pelinegro sonreía.

—¡Detente, tan sólo detente!

Lo empujó con rabia hacia una pared, con los ojos vidriosos y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, mientras sus nudillos impactaban sobre uno de esos pómulos afilados. —¡Detente, cállate! — farfulló con las ideas destruidas y el cariño destrozado. El alto logró estrellarlo con ímpetu contra el suelo, siendo apresado por la fuerza del cuerpo de Sherlock sobre él. —¡Basta! ¡Cállate, no quiero oírte! — John se retorcía, forcejeando y gritando _. Era verdad. Lo odiaba porque tenía la razón._

—Escúchame, John— La voz de Sherlock se alzó sobre el volumen de la suya, pero él no dejó de agitarse. —¡Basta, deja de luchar conmigo!— La rabia se concentraba en todas los poros de su piel, como si se tratase de un hormigueo insufrible. _¿Por qué, Sherlock?_ John mordió una de las manos de Sherlock, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y al pelinegro no le importó el dolor de aquella mordida. Su otra mano arañó el rostro del rubio y tironeó de su cabeza para que lo dejara de morder.

 _¿Por qué, Sherlock?_

Sherlock admiró a John por unos largos segundos.

Se veía exquisito, con los labios manchados por su propia sangre y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. —Te odio.

La voz de John sonó áspera y abismalmente encantadora, _fascinante._

Sherlock respondió con lo que jamás creyó decir en su vida, _jamás._

—Te amo.

* * *

 _YOU'D BETTER RUN, BETTER RUN, FASTER THAN MY BULLET (8)'_

 _Inche capítulo, no sé. Esta vez como que se me cambió la forma de escribir y es como wut._

 _Anyways, tanto tiempo. (?) Han pasado... ¿3 semanas? La U me mata, y eso que es recién primer año. Joder._

 _Bueno, como sea, el capítulo contiene de todo, creo. (?) Quise mencionar a Mike porque se lo merece, es nuestro cupido. Bueno... Este capítulo lo escribí con la canción de "Pumped up Kicks" y no sé, me gustó mucho la escena de Sherlock y Lestrade, bastante ooc, pero en mi cabeza Sherly se veía bastante cool caminando -junto con la música de fondo- como lo hace el Teit cuando está maquillado como calavera. Así tal cual el caminar._

 _Bueno, eso. Ojalá les guste, ojalá me guste más rato. No me quedé con la satisfacción, pero anyway._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Si encuentran un horror ortográfico, me avisan. Son las 3:15 am. Me muelo._

 _-Lyrock._


	19. XIX Everything was so sweet until you

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/ Quizás un poco OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 ** _XIX. Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me._**

Sus sentimientos se estaban desbordando, como un río, un caudal. Fluyendo estrepitosamente hasta hacerse mortales y concretos, transformándose en pequeñas gotas que resbalan por el borde de sus enrojecidos ojos, perdiéndose en el camino. John lo observaba fijamente, sin parpadear y con la boca completamente seca. Las palabras de Sherlock son irresistibles y mordaces, capaces de desmembrar cada fortaleza que ha intentado construir en unos débiles y frágiles cimientos.

Las pocas piezas que ha estado recogiendo de sí mismo, estaban cayendo una tras otra sin clemencia. Estaba intentando creer que esas dos últimas palabras eran mentira, y que él lo rechazaría con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro por todo el odio contenido y la desconfianza que debería brindarle Sherlock. Un simple: "¿Cómo lo sabes? No te creo, porque no eres capaz de sentir amor. Eres una máquina sin sentimientos, un psicópata que sólo quiere diversión." "¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti, si no me has dicho que le ha sucedido a Víctor Trevor? ¿Cómo esperas que lo comprenda cuando estuviste a punto de matar a uno de mis amigos?"

Pero mueren en su boca, incapaces de salir.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera rendirse tan fácilmente? Con palabras tentadoras, exquisitas y provocativas. Mentiras en todo su efervescente esplendor. _¿Cómo?_ Si el hombre que le recitaba un _'Te amo'_ era el mismo que había casi asesinado a golpes a uno de sus amigos. ¿Cómo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera aceleradamente frente a ese _'te amo'_ , que le provocaba un sonrojo en su rostro? ¿Cómo no podía evitar el revoltijo placentero en su vientre cuando debería estar pensando en el rostro desfigurado de Lestrade?

¿Cómo podía sucumbir de esa manera?

Y particularmente, ¿Cómo podía no odiarlo si cada frase que soltaban esos labios en forma de corazón era una verdad indiscutible?

Había intentado ocultarlo, esconder todo rastro de esa parte de él donde nadie pudiera rastrearla. ¿Cómo es que Sherlock podía ver esa verdad tan fácilmente? Si apenas él mismo la había hallado recientemente, _¿Cómo pudo haberla encontrado?_

Cada secreto almacenado en su corazón había sido descubierto por el maldito que le estaba mirando fijamente, con _esa_ sonrisa triunfal y una fascinación cincelada en sus ojos. John jamás había podido luchar contra esa mirada que le hacía perder el aliento, jamás había podido luchar contra esa mirada que lo atravesaba, leyendo a través de él; atreviéndose a comérselo por completo desde adentro.

En esos instantes, no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquel deleite, hambre y gozo que percibía por parte de Sherlock. _Quería_ ser contemplado de _esa_ forma, aún cuando su cuerpo estuviese rasguñado, maltratado y sucio. Quería que la oscuridad reprimida en su interior fuese aceptada y que lo defectuoso en él fuese apreciado y admirado.

Y Sherlock lo hacía.

Aunque estuviese mal, aunque no fuera sano; le gustaba _. Joder_ , era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que quería. La mezcla de la dolorosa existencia con el placer del peligro en ella.

Sherlock tenía absolutamente toda la razón.

Y estaba mal, se repetía constantemente, estaba mal porque lo que sentía no debería ser normal; _lo que quería no era normal._ Y John lo quería, aunque desconfiara, aunque intentara alejarse, lo quería tanto que cada partícula de su ser zozobraba dolorosamente al roce de Sherlock. Y era por esa misma razón, que lo odiaba. Por volcar su mundo en dos segundos y enfocarlo sólo en él y en su heterocromatica mirada, sus suaves bucles y su impoluta piel.

Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de Sherlock, en silencio, rindiéndose a él. Estaba jodido.

 _¿Por qué, Sherlock?_

Exhaló profundamente.

 _¿Qué esperas de mí?_

El pelinegro se inclinó levemente sobre su rostro en cuanto John había dejado de forcejear. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el escozor sobre su boca y sus mejillas rasguñadas por el enfrentamiento, viéndose reflejado en ese oscuro abismo que lo absorbía poco a poco, diluyendo todo rastro de su fuerza de voluntad. Entonces, la voz grave del menor llenó de escalofríos su cuerpo, erizando su piel.

—Si realmente hubieras querido escapar, habrías corrido más rápido.

Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, avergonzado, tratando de evadir inútilmente aquella otra verdad que se le hacía notar como si fuera bastante obvio para el resto de la humanidad y no para un tonto como él. —No es verdad— musitó John, con un deje de resentimiento y vergüenza en su tono de voz que forzó a Sherlock a ampliar su sonrisa de depredador. —No quiero esto. — repitió el rubio nuevamente, cuando la tensión se alzaba con el silencio por parte de ambos, intentando una última vez no dar su brazo a torcer. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de aquella sala, en un vano intento de eludir la sensación que le provocaba el cuerpo, el peso y el calor ajeno. —¿Qué esperas de mí?

La respuesta llegó rápidamente, concreta y lacónica: —Todo.

John sabía la respuesta, pero no había podido resistirse al impulso de escuchar _esa voz_ reclamándolo, como minutos atrás, provocándole un conocido hormigueo. Relamió sus labios resecos, mientras sus manos se encontraban tendidas sobre él en el frío y tosco suelo. —Ya te lo he dado. — Soltó, con un titubeo, negándose a mirarlo. —Ya me tienes.

Y es en ese mismo instante en que una de las manos de Sherlock se posó sobre su rostro, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada, en cuanto le tomó el peso a sus propias palabras. Con ellas se había entregado por completo a él; confirmándolo de tal manera que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero John tampoco lo quería evitar, porque sus caderas se alzaron impulsivamente hacia arriba, en búsqueda de la tal anhelada fricción. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, rechazándose a sí mismo mientras sus manos tironeaban de la camisa púrpura que se arrugaba frente a la fuerza y desesperación que ejercían sus manos.

 _Lo había extrañado demasiado._ Ese calor embargándolo cuando el pelinegro lo asfixiaba con su propio cuerpo y aroma. —Por favor, por favor, _por favor._ — se escuchó suplicándole, de la misma manera que lo hacía en cada noche cuando no podía conciliar el sueño y se encontraba soñándolo y deseándolo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Los labios de Sherlock atraparon su boca, ahogándole un jadeo que había dejado escapar en cuanto sintió el contacto frío de las palmas ajenas removiendo su ropa, dejándolo expuesto. _Lo había extrañado tanto_. Esa lengua curiosa jugueteando con la suya e invadiendo su cavidad sin vergüenza o pudor. Soltó un gemido, mientras los dientes del pelinegro tironean de sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados. — _Por favor._

Su cuerpo se remueve con desesperación bajo Sherlock, incapaz de detenerse. Porque lo necesita; siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo había podido engañarse a sí mismo de esa manera? Lo había extrañado más de lo que alguna vez aceptaría. Sintió un escalofrío en su piel febril, cuando la boca de Sherlock succionó parte de su cuello, dejándole una estela de saliva mientras descendía entre mordiscos y succiones. — _She-Sherlock._

No podía seguir ocultándoselo más cuando la verdad se veía reflejada en sus acciones y en su cuerpo.

—Dime lo que quieres. — Escuchó contra su oído, mientras en un movimiento brusco sus manos fueron apresadas. Soltó un leve gruñido por la sensación de aquel aliento caliente que se estampaba contra su oído, sin responder. Su piel se erizó al contacto húmedo de una lengua que recorría el lóbulo de su oreja y soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir como Sherlock restregaba su erección contra la suya. Cerró sus ojos, sin poder soportar aquella hambrienta mirada.

Era asfixiante, enfermizo y adictivo.

Intentó forcejear para encontrar una respuesta más brusca por parte del pelinegro. _Más brusca, más fuerte._

 _Ya había perdido la cabeza._

—Vamos, John. — Las uñas ajenas se incrustaron en la piel de sus muñecas y él se resistió al dolor y a la agresividad de su agarre. —Dilo. — una vez más, su boca fue acaparada por la ajena, sin delicadeza y envuelta en una posesividad que había añorado por más de un mes. La sensación de verse consumido, atrapado y ultrajado le recorría el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica que lo hacía gemir. Lo necesitaba, aunque luego se arrepintiera fuera del estupor de la excitación; _lo necesitaba._

Era el morbo y el sentirse deseado de esa manera tan desesperada. —Sherlock…— logró articular, entre jadeos y mordidas. —T-te… _mierda.—_ inspiró una vez más, al sentir las ásperas manos atrapando uno de sus pezones endurecidos. —A ti. — su espalda se arqueó con el doloroso pellizco de esos finos y largos dedos. — _T-te quiero a ti._

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, cuando los dientes de Sherlock se hincaron con fuerza desmedida en su piel, de forma reiterada, volviendo a dejar marcas que en horas serían de un tono purpúreo. La realidad se le escapaba con cada jadeo y gemido que le proporcionaba aquel doloroso placer. Sherlock comenzó a desprenderlo torpemente de su ropa interior y sus pantalones, y él se dejó llevar por esos bruscos y violentos movimientos.

Todo lo que podía pensar John en esos momentos era en el hombre que había atrapado su erección con sus manos, iniciando con aquellas rudas y obscenas caricias que lo llevarían al límite. —Te había extrañado tanto, John. — su voz era grave y áspera, negra, oscura y _excitante._ —Joder, tanto.

El moreno se inclinó una vez más, para inhalar el aroma que se desprendía del rubio, lamiendo y saboreando el sabor de su sudor y colonia entre sus labios, estrujando su miembro erecto. — _Carajo, John._ — jadeó profundamente.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a concentrarse en el bajo vientre del rubio, haciendo que sus músculos empezaran a contraerse producto del orgasmo que lo azotaría sin compasión. Sin embargo, la mano del pelinegro se detuvo en cuanto estuvo a punto de correrse y John jadeó en frustración, con el cuerpo tenso. —Por favor, _quiero…—_ relamió sus labios. — _Demonios._

El moreno liberó su hinchado miembro, mientras posaba sus dedos sobre la boca de John. —Lame. — musitó, dejando que John abriera su boca y comenzara a succionar y lamer sus sucios dedos. Los ojos de Sherlock vagaron por el rostro de John. El sudor perlaba su frente mientras un furioso rubor teñía sus mejillas, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a su acelerada respiración mientras su lengua jugueteaba con él. Su corto cabello se encontraba desordenado.

John estaba completamente a su merced.

 _Y era jodidamente hermoso._

Los dedos de Sherlock abandonaron su boca, y antes de que John pudiera protestar una vez más, Sherlock introdujo aquellos dedos sobre su orificio. El cuerpo de John tembló por completo ante la intromisión y el contacto húmedo. Llevó uno de sus manos hasta su boca para acallar los gimoteos que se le escaparon cuando sintió el roce del miembro de Sherlock sobre su entrada después de que este había retirado sus dedos.

John ya no podía dar mucha atrás, y sinceramente, ya no le quedaban fuerzas o voluntad para hacerlo. —Fóllame. — rogó, desprendiéndose de todo pensamiento o vergüenza que pudiera traerle aquella situación. —Joder, fóllame de una vez.

 _Lo quería._

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando sintió la cabeza húmeda de la polla de Sherlock penetrándolo con lentitud.

 _Lo quería todo._

El familiar dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar frente a la intrusión que había estado anhelando. Las manos de Sherlock se hundían con fuerza en sus caderas, marcándolo más de lo que ya estaba, enrojeciendo su piel de una manera en que le quemaba cada poro y palmo que se extendía por sobre su adolorido cuerpo.

Había estado esperando aquella invasión del pene de Sherlock dentro de él, llenándolo completamente. _Lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo._ Gimoteó en cuanto el moreno elevó sus piernas, posándolas sobre sus hombros. —Estás…— escuchó. — _John._ — Sintió como profundizaba más en él, con unos movimientos certeros y lentos. —Mierda, John. Me vas a volver loco.

 _Él ya había perdido la cabeza._

Soltó un largo y sonoro gemido cuando Sherlock comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y velocidad, de la misma manera que la primera vez; impaciente, violento, letal. El golpeteo era incesante y tortuoso. Le encantaba. El rubio lloriqueó, descompensado por aquella brusquedad y placer que le arrasaba, mientras de su boca salían balbuceos que se articulaban en un _'más'_ que había estado reprimiendo. Repitió el nombre ajeno una y otra vez, llamando su atención. Y fue entonces que sus caderas se elevaron aún más, buscando aquel punto donde se encontraba su próstata. La sensación que lo envolvió cuando la polla de Sherlock encontró aquel punto fue arrolladora, incontenible; casi haciéndolo llegar al límite.

No lograría aguantar mucho. —¡E-espera!

Las sensaciones se expandían por todo su organismo cada vez que Sherlock golpeaba insistentemente su próstata, provocándole fuertes gemidos por la brutalidad de aquellas estocadas.

 _Le dolía,_ cada arremetida contra él.

 _Pero lo había estado buscando._

 _Quería todo el dolor y el placer que le estaba dando._

Casi podía sentir el orgasmo recorriéndolo, mientras sus testículos se tensaban. No podría mucho más. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, y cada parte de su cuerpo más sensible de lo que alguna vez se creyó ser. Sherlock lo elevó aún más, en una incómoda posición donde su cuello y sólo media parte de su espalda se mantenían apoyados en el suelo, sus piernas colgaban por los hombros de Sherlock. —¿T-te gusta?

Sherlock jadeó una vez más: —Dime que te gusta.

—Ss-sí…— murmuró, para sí mismo, deleitándose con la maldición que escuchó soltar a Sherlock, mientras lo seguía penetrando de esa manera tan brusca que le hacía arder deliciosamente el culo. John se apresuró a intentar sostenerse de algo, lo que fuera, mientras todo su mundo se veía sacudido de esa forma. El cosquilleo fue expandiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo, mientras los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a retorcerse lentamente, señal de su pronto orgasmo agarrotándole los músculos.

Las embestidas fueron descendiendo su velocidad, pero no su fuerza. —Vamos, John. — él no podía soportarlo más.

—Córrete para mí. — soltó Sherlock en un grave gruñido.

Su voz fue lo suficiente para que su sudoroso cuerpo se contrajera para ser consumido en un lento y agotador orgasmo, estrujando al miembro de Sherlock dentro de él. Después de unas cuantas embestidas, sintió como Sherlock se corría dentro suyo. John se removió ligeramente frente a los espasmos de su cuerpo, luchando por recuperar el aliento que había perdido. Sherlock se dejó caer encima de él, aplastándolo de tal forma que apenas podía respirar.

Sus respiraciones era el único sonido que irrumpía el silencio de aquella desconocida sala apenas iluminada. John de pronto se sintió agotado y somnoliento, viéndose envuelto en aquel cansancio post-coital que entumecía sus extremidades y la hacían más pesadas y perezosas.

Los rizos que se rozaban contra sus mejillas le provocaban un cosquilleo _demasiado_ agradable para su gusto.

John cerró sus ojos con lentitud, disfrutando de los últimos minutos que le quedaban de elevación y paz antes de que la bruma del orgasmo comenzara a disiparse. El aliento caliente de Sherlock que chocaba contra su cuello se había tornado más pausado, lánguido, tranquilo. El largo y laxo cuerpo de él lo aplastaba de tal manera que no se le hacía molesto. El frío del ambiente se recompensaba por aquel calor que se impregnaba en él como un sutil perfume.

Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo, mientras sus piernas se desplegaban suavemente por la madera del suelo. La falta de aire lo había llevado a una pacífica inconsciencia, mientras la sensación de calma los rodeaba, en toques diáfanos del tiempo; como si fueran infinitos, eternos, ingrávidos.

En esos segundos, no había una fecha límite, ni tampoco prisa por los problemas y complejidades humanas. _No,_ en esos segundos no existía nada más que ellos dos tendidos en el suelo, sucios y cansados. Como si nada importase, mientras la irrealidad lo llevaba lejos de su cruel existencia.

Fueron en esos segundos de letargo, en que John se permitió soñar e imaginar.

Creer que fuera de esas cuatro paredes les esperaba otra realidad. Una donde no tuviese tantos problemas, una donde nadie se entrometiera entre ellos. Una donde no temiera por Lestrade, ni por Mary. Una vida donde no tuviese que escoger por sobre tantos problemas que se habían creado en dos meses. Una donde Sherlock y él estaban juntos, de una manera retorcida o no.

 _Una realidad que no fuera tan anormal y difícil como la que estaba viviendo._

Una realidad donde sus padres vivieran.

 _Una donde su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él._

Una donde fuera mucho más fuerte.

 _Una donde no doliera tanto vivir._

Sus brazos comenzaron a moverse, titubeantes e inseguros; al creer que no encontraría algo parecido al consuelo o el cariño que Mary le entregaba en Sherlock. Sus dedos rozaron sus hombros, y pronto sus brazos lo rodearon con inseguridad. Pasaron otros minutos antes de que todas sus barreras de _"ser un hombre"_ –como siempre se lo solía repetir su padre-, se vinieran abajo en cuanto se aferró con desesperación a Sherlock; sintiéndose humano, asido a alguien que quizás no lo fuera.

John hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de él, escondiéndose y aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Acaso siempre iba a ser de esa manera?

Inhaló profundamente.

¿Siempre le iba a suceder que después de tener sexo se sentiría así de miserable?

Había cometido el mismo error, otra vez.

Era una pesadilla que todos sus demonios salieran a flote en esas circunstancias, acusándolo de sus actos y de sus decisiones en la vida. Una oleada de emociones reprimidas a través de años, meses y minutos desembocados en sólo unos cuantos segundos. Era extraño sentir de esa manera tan desgarradora, era extraño el buscar alguna protección en una persona como Sherlock.

¿Por qué buscaría ese tipo de afecto en alguien que sólo dañaba?

La respuesta más acertada, estúpida y tonta, era que después de todo, lo amaba. Con toda la desconfianza y el miedo, con toda la aprensión y la insistencia de oponerse a ese deseo irreparable; lo amaba. ¿Cómo había podido ocultárselo por tanto tiempo? Lo amaba tanto que se le hacía insoportable. Era un sentimiento que lejos de causarle júbilo, lo llenaba de angustia y odio a sí mismo que su diminuto ser no podía aguantar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera caído en ese sentimiento que le provocaba un ser humano que le hería y le drenaba una vitalidad que ya no poseía?

Se sentía un completo idiota.

¿Qué hubiera hecho el John de hace unas horas? Ese tan empecinado en olvidar y alejarse de un criminal, el que había corrido despavorido por el callejón; el que había dicho: "Lárgate de mi puta vida" El que había escogido a Mary.

¿Le golpearía al verlo de esa manera? ¿Se gritaría, o se reiría de sí mismo? ¿O quizás no haría nada, porque al fin de cuentas en el interior sabía que terminaría de esa manera?

La miseria estaba arrinconándolo.

¿Qué podía hacer, cuando quería escogerlo a él, por sobre todas las cosas?

 _Ah, ahí estaba la sensación de quedarse sin aire._

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pronto y se sobresaltó, mientras los brazos de Sherlock lo rodeaban mecánicamente, dubitativo; como si no supiera si era correcto hacerlo o no. Su pecho se contrajo ante el pensamiento, al sentir una inocencia en el hombre que seguía manteniendo su pene flácido dentro de él, y lo arropaba con unas manos manchadas de sangre. —John.

John no pudo responder.

El revoltijo de pensamientos se arremolinaba en torno a él como un mar que lo hundiría hasta llegarlo a ahogar.

El agarre por parte del pelinegro se intensificó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer al respecto, mientras el rubio parecía desvanecerse en sus brazos. —¿John? — No hubo alguna reacción por parte del rubio, y fue por eso que sus brazos se dirigieron hasta los hombros de él, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, con el pánico centelleando en sus desorbitados ojos, sin obtener respuesta alguna a sus acciones. —¡John!

—Te quiero escoger a ti. — musitó el rubio, mientras la voz de Sherlock se escuchaba lejana, tan confusa como si lo llamara desde la superficie y él se estuviera ahogando en aguas cristalinas. Sherlock se detuvo y John soltó un quejido, el agarre era como una tenaza. —Daría todo por escogerte a ti sin titubear y sin sentir miedo, sin sentir algún tipo de arrepentimiento en mi decisión. — su voz era pausada, denotando el dolor en las sílabas que pronunciaba. Sherlock no podía entender el propósito de aquellas frases, ni tampoco podía entender el porqué calaban tan dentro de él. —Te escogería aún sabiendo que luego querría alejarme de ti, odiándote y odiándome a tal punto en que intentaría sacarte de mi vida, como lo he estado intentando hacer estos dos putos meses. — John relamió sus resecos labios. —Pero no puedo, Sherlock. — una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, sin alegría. —No puedo porque no es fácil y te necesito, porque además, tengo a Mary; porque todos me quieren lejos de ti. No puedo porque eres un jodido infierno, porque me persigues, porque estás tan jodidamente mal. Porque yo debería temerte más de lo que ya hago, porque deberías estar en una puta cárcel ahora mismo.

—John, yo-

Una de sus manos se elevó hasta el rostro ajeno, inquieta y sudorosa, rozando el pómulo que él mismo había dañado. —Tienes putos problemas…— su rota sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. —Al igual que yo. Porque quiero toda maldita mentira que puedas darme aunque luego te recrimine por ello, quiero que me construyas poco a poco para luego destruirme. Ya te lo he dado todo, Sherlock, te has apoderado de mí arrebatándome la vida rápidamente. Y estaría bien con eso, si todo no se fuera a la mierda como suele suceder. Todo tiene un límite, Sherlock. Y tú estás sobrepasando el mío desde aquel día en que te esperé hasta las 2 de la mañana, y no apareciste. Suena estúpido, incluso tonto, pero esa semana algo se instaló en mi cabeza, mientras intentaba protegerme del frío con la estúpida bufanda que compraste para mí. Quería que aparecieras, porque todos terminan por abandonarme, y yo temí que lo hicieras. Eras mi primer amigo en años, Sherlock. Y la única que persona que llegó por mí ese día fue Mary, fue la única que me encontró y desde ese momento prometí que nunca la dejaría. Por nada ni por nadie.

John ahogó otro quejido, producto de sus malditas lágrimas. —Siempre me pregunto si es que todo habría sido diferente si te hubieras aparecido. ¿Me hubieras encontrado en ese bar a la semana siguiente? ¿Me hubieras invitado a tu departamento? ¿Me hubiera seguido Mycroft? ¿Hubiera conocido a Lestrade? — intentó apartarse súbitamente, cansado del contacto físico. —Y ahora estamos sumidos en esta mierda. ¿Cómo?

John se restregó sus ojos, separándose del moreno, provocando que saliera dentro de él. El semen escurría por sus nalgas desnudas. —¿Por qué no apareciste? — las palabras de John eran acusadoras, inundadas del resentimiento que se había almacenado al pasar el tiempo. —¿Por qué no fuiste, Sherlock? — John se encogió. —Te hubiera esperado toda la madrugada como un imbécil si no fuera por Mary. Desde eso maldito minuto, la escogí a ella. Ahora, sólo dime ¿Por qué?

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro contrariado. John negó con su cabeza, insistiendo: —Necesito saberlo, ¿Por qué? ¡DIME!

Silencio.

—¡Sherlock!

—¡Porque no te quería cerca de mí, John!

Un silencio se instauró entre ambos, mientras el rubio arrugaba su frente, confundido. Sherlock tuvo que obligarse a continuar con la inminente verdad que exigía ser contada. Sin embargo, el moreno no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual entre ellos dos.

Boqueó por unos momentos, desconociendo la manera correcta de expresar sus sentimientos. —Poco a poco comenzaste a poblar mi mente, John. En una primera instancia, me limité a ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos que se centraban en ti; llegué incluso a desecharlos sin remordimiento alguno. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar reacciones a tu presencia cuando te encontrabas cerca, de alguna u otra forma conectándose con mis pensamientos. Con el transcurso de las semanas, la situación se tornó mucho más molesta. No podía quitarte de mi cabeza, y comencé a experimentar un inusitado deseo reclamando por tu presencia. Era extraño que aquello me sucediera a mí. Me encontré queriendo poseerte, tocarte con mis manos y marcarte con mi nombre para que nadie pudiera acercarse a ti. Y aunque quise eludir todo aquello, bloqueándolo como el resto de emociones; no pude. Me condicioné a crear una brecha, mantenerte lo más alejado de mí como fuera posible. Pero tú tampoco lo permitiste, y yo… Yo comencé a seguirte, a cualquier parte, averiguando los lugares que frecuentabas y donde habías nacido. En una semana ya sabía lo suficiente como para aburrirme de ti y de tu mediano intelecto. Me estaba volviendo loco, John. — hizo una pausa, posicionando sus manos en sus sienes. —Tú me estabas volviendo loco. A mi cabeza comenzaron a encajar las piezas de recuerdos que había suprimido en lo más hondo de mi palacio mental; en una situación parecida a la que me estaba sometiendo. Fue entonces que las variables sólo enunciaban un mal resultado. Yo sabía que terminaríamos mal, John.

Su rostro se alzó al encuentro con esos zafiros que lo observaban atentamente. —Siempre supe que nuestra _convivencia_ terminaría mal. Porque soy un monstruo, porque me sometiste a esto. Te entrometiste y yo no pude eliminarte. Ese día no me permití avanzar hasta ti, así que me quedé observándote hasta que finalmente… te fuiste.

—¿Estabas ahí?

Sherlock asintió. —Te estuve observando todo el día.

Hubo un silencio.

—Jesús…

—Fueron mis últimos momentos de lucidez. Me obligué a no acercarme, porque sabía que si lo hacía te llevaría conmigo a un punto sin retorno, John. No soy una persona normal, soy un fenómeno. Y tú parecías ser tan ordinario y normal que yo no quería arrebatarte de ello, por más que lo detestara. Sin embargo, no pude resistirme más la siguiente semana, así qu-

—Basta.

Una de las cejas de Sherlock se alzó en un signo de desconcierto frente a la interrupción. Una réplica mordaz se encontraba balaceándose por la lengua de John, amenazando por salir. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Cuidado, John.

El rubio cerró su boca abruptamente, sin saber realmente lo que hubiera dicho. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor, mientras la verdad esclarecía una parte de la historia que jamás hubiera predicho. La verdad es nuevamente perpleja y dolorosa. Una muestra cínica de lo perdido que se encontraba. John se negó a devolverle la mirada, mientras se encorvaba una vez más.

—No sé si lo sepas, Sherlock. Pero dañas y hieres, dejando marcas y cicatrices que te encargas de menospreciar cuando no sabes sobrellevar lo podrido que estás por dentro. — estaba aventurándose una vez más hacia el precipicio. Miró de reojo como las manos del moreno se cerraban en forma de puños. Pero John no se detuvo, porque aquellas palabras salían de su boca para acusarlos a ambos. —Toda la culpa recae en mí, ¿No? — su voz era apenas un murmullo de la noche. —No te preocupes, porque de la misma forma en que te doy asco, yo te odio. Porque al final del día, _joder..._ , a pesar de todo, vuelvo a ti. Sin dejarme una puta vez en paz, ni siquiera cuando intento dormir.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, John.

—Lo sé. — su voz descendió temblorosa, producto del frío que le acariciaba la piel desnuda. La mentira asomándose por todos los rincones de la habitación. Los ojos de Sherlock serpentearon por una parte de su rostro, perdidos y extrañados, mientras que él decidía entregarse a lo reconfortante que sonaron las palabras ajenas. Tal vez si se dejaba engañar, sería más fácil. Aquel hecho _de que aquel niño no podría dañarlo nunca_ si se mantuviese a su lado. Pero, ¿Qué ganaría con ello? ¿Debería revelar todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo?

—Te elijo a ti. — encontró su mirada pegada a la suya. —Te elijo a ti, Sherlock. — _Al fin de cuentas, siempre lo he hecho._ Sus cejas se fruncieron con angustia. —Pero eso no significa que me quedaré a tu lado.

—No. No volverás a dejarme.

Su demandante voz retumbó en sus oídos. John exhaló, buscando encontrar las piezas restantes de aquella historia.

—Entonces, dime, ¿Quién es Víctor Trevor, Sherlock? ¿Y por qué Mycroft quiere de pronto hacérmelo saber?

* * *

 _En mi defensa por esta cagada..._

 _No sé, no se me ocurre nada. (?) No tengo excusas, sólo que van a ser las 4 am y yo estoy acá, jodiendo un día ¿Viernes?, siendo que tengo clases más tarde._

 _Así que, pos cagué._

 _No tengo nada que decir del capítulo -que no es el más mejol- salvo que poco a poco se van ir a aclarando las cosas. Por ejemplo, el cuarto capítulo parecía el más inofensivo, pero era el más importante de todos. AJÁAAA. (?)_

 _Okya, no. Mátenme._

 _Bueno, en fin, ojalá les agrade. Muchas gracias por leer, y un eterno cariño a las que siempre comentan; son los más mejor de este maldito planeta, en serio._

 _A_ _rrivederci._

 _-Weirdo._

 _PD: ¿Se dieron cuenta que cambié mi nick? Sí, porque soy un bicho raro; y joder, me encanta._

 _PD2: Tienen que ver el arte de archiaart, joder, de ahí saco todas las putas ideas para este fanfic, porque joder, sus dibujos son hermosos, geniales. Ahora sí, cambio y fuera. (?_


	20. XX Crumbled photographs of me

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

 _ **POR CIERTO:**_ Advierto que no sé casi nada del mundo de la fotografía y demás cosas, so, no me maten si hay algo fuera de contexto y si lo hay, ilústrenme: siempre es bueno aprender. Sin ánimos de ofender, continúen.

* * *

 ** _XX. Crumbled photographs of me, should i be scared?_**

El humillo del tabaco se deslizó de entre sus pálidos y amoratados labios. Las luces de los semáforos y las de los automóviles teñían su pálido rostro en diferentes tonalidades, mientras la llovizna nocturna humedecía su cabellera.

Unos pasos se oyeron tras él. —Así que… Sherlock, ¿Eh?

Sherlock no quiso responder. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a asentirle vagamente al joven detective inspector. Lestrade se posó a su lado en silencio en un intento de hacer menos incómodo el momento para ambos. —Jamás había hecho algo como esto.

—Da igual — dijo Sherlock, sus dedos posados en el cigarrillo que alejaba de su boca. —Me necesitaban.

El de cabello gris negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza, resignado y nervioso, sin atreverse a volver a hablar. Tampoco era como si él lo estuviese esperando, ni tampoco era como si le importara. Al fin de cuentas, Sherlock sólo era un drogadicto y un fenómeno.

Mycroft se lo había dicho toda su vida. Él no era normal, y jamás sería aceptado por los demás por su comportamiento poco convencional.

Con el tiempo uno termina acostumbrándose a esa rutina y no era como si de pronto todo pudiese cambiar. Arregló su gabardina, mientras los ojos del recién nombrado detective inspector taladraban su espalda con insistencia.

Sin embargo, Lestrade nunca llegó a decirle nada.

—Eso fue asombroso.

Sherlock apenas se inmutó, antes de que un hombre se acercara a él y a Lestrade. Él enarcó una ceja al rubio que le miraba atentamente. Lestrade extendió su mano hacia el recién llegado y él le devolvió el apretón. —Señor detective, vine a agradecerle personalmente por la ayuda a nuestra familia en el caso.

El de cabello gris sonrió. —No es ningún problema, señor.

Sherlock ni siquiera interrumpió, mientras analizaba al de ojos verdes. Lestrade soltó una risilla queda, antes de dirigirse a él: —Y él es Sherlock Holmes.

El rubio asintió, posando toda su atención en él. Irremediablemente, frunció el ceño en respuesta a la expresión ajena. _Extraño._ —Señor Holmes — dijo el rubio.

—Sherlock. — consintió él, sin saber la razón de aquel permiso. Un extraño picor en sus manos emergió de pronto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Tuve la oportunidad de presenciar la manera en que sacaba conclusiones cuando inspeccionó nuestra casa. — escuchó por parte del rubio. Él se tensó de inmediato, hasta que Víctor habló: —Usted es asombroso, Sherlock. Completamente.

Sherlock no comprendió aquella sonrisa que se extendió _gratamente_ por el rostro de Trevor, iluminándole el rostro; marcando sus facciones. —Soy Víctor, Víctor Trevor. Aunque usted ya me conoce.

Entonces, el picor se tornó molesto.

* * *

—Sherlock, tienes que decírmelo. — Insistió John, aunque él no quisiera recordarlo. Las imágenes comenzaban a acumularse una a una, antes de que todo se tiñera carmín, vino, negro, sólo negro. Relamió sus labios ante la resequedad de la ansiedad y la turbulenta sensación de revivir aquellos recuerdos. Inhaló y exhaló en un intento de regular su respiración que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero que él sentía errática.

John lo observaba atentamente. Parecía llevar el océano en sus ojos. _Una noche estrellada reflejada en él._

Sherlock intenta alcanzar su rostro con sus temblorosas manos sucias, pero John sólo puede evadir la caricia o el tacto; no lo quiere ni lo necesita en esos momentos. El murmullo de su voz se hace presente una vez más: —Por favor, necesito saberlo.

—No es un gran misterio John, fue mi culpa, yo lo hice. Esa es la historia.

No hubo más que silencio; su corazón bombeando rápidamente. El mayor lo observaba fijamente, con esa mirada lastimera que Sherlock ha creado y que le conmueve y le encanta. —Quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Por qué? Las personas como tú sólo necesitan un poco para quedarse conformes.

No sirven, aquellas palabras que van en su contra para herirlo más de lo que está; no sirven. Sherlock estaba intentando desviar el tema, y él podría hacerlo también. Pero no quería, aunque ya estuviesen jodidos; la incertidumbre y lo desconocido en aquel punto no era ni remotamente atractivo. —Porque lo necesito. — insistió con brusquedad. —Porque quiero saber qué hacer para no terminar exactamente como él, ¡¿Entiendes?! — John mordisqueó sus labios, arrastrando sus dientes con impotencia por su hinchada piel.

—Sabes que yo n-

—¡Ya basta! Sherlock, si no me lo quieres decir tú, ¿Sabes quién mierda estaría dispuesto a sí hacerlo? — desvió su mirada al suelo, angustiado. —Mycroft. ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea, pero él… _yo… Por favor._ — Susurró. —¿Qué tanto tengo que rogarte para que estés satisfecho?

El pelinegro tragó saliva.

 _Toda tu vida, John. Toda._

* * *

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo. La voz de Mycroft se hace presente en su cabeza como una espantosa melodía, en son de advertencia y sometimiento.

Sin embargo, es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo. La rutina y las reglas han estado desestabilizándose. Ha llegado a un punto que ni siquiera sabía que poseía; un punto que no comprende y que le hace arder la sangre de rabia hasta que sube hasta sus pómulos en vergüenza.

Son emociones.

Atrocidades que Mycroft le había dicho que él no tenía, pues eran innecesarias y una desventaja. Porque estaba mal, porque eran inservibles y él nunca las había _"sentido"_

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Mycroft se lo había dicho toda su vida.

 _«Tú no eres normal, Sherlock. No puedes esperar que otros niños quieran jugar contigo»_

 _«Te tratan mal, porque tú no eres normal ni nunca lo serás»_

Y aquello no tenía que cambiar, ni tampoco debería importarle. Entonces, ¿Por qué en esos momentos lo estaba buscando? Repitiendo el sonido de su voz y el bosquejo de su rostro, reviviendo aquel verde y esa noche. _El humo, la tenue llovizna._

Se volvería loco entendiendo la razón detrás de aquellas palabras; porque no encontraba la coherencia entre la reacción de su cuerpo y esa banal sonrisa _. ¿Qué estaba mal?_

—Sherlock, detente.

Él no le hace caso, mientras revolotea por el desorden de la sala. Apenas se inmuta mientras atraviesa al ente incorpóreo que es el Mycroft de su imaginación. —Sherlock. — insiste él, persiguiéndolo con la mirada por la habitación en penumbra. —No vas a llegar a ninguna conclusión si sigues obsesionándote de esta manera, hermanito.

Suelta balbuceos, intentando cuadrar lo que no debió suceder. —Debes dejarlo pasar. — Musita el hermano mayor y Sherlock se voltea a verlo, escudriñando la nada.

—Comúnmente se asustan, se asquean y me mandan a la mierda. ¿Por qué él no?

Existe un profundo silencio. No recibe respuesta. Tampoco está dispuesto a esperar por una.

Sherlock toma su gabardina y atrás quedan los cigarros y las jeringuillas usadas en el sillón.

* * *

El cuerpo de John temblaba en movimientos siseantes, descargándose en escalofríos que recorrían su erizada y maltratada piel. Las cicatrices se asomaban bajo las prendas que apenas había acomodado en su lugar otra vez, en espera de esa tan perturbadora respuesta.

Él conocía más que nadie la presión que existe al intentar rememorar eventos perdidos y enterrados en lo más profundo de la memoria. Lo conocía bastante. Es el miedo de revivirlo, el saber que estuvo allí; en algún lugar oscuro y abandonado. _El recordar es morir, es vivir y es desfallecer._ Desenterrar secretos y demonios que consumen el hoy. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando lo que más necesitas es sentirlo? Revivir el miedo; _conocerlo._

Y él necesitaba saber la razón de su muerte. Necesitaba saber qué podría llevarlo a morir.

—No quiero revivirlo. — escuchó del pelinegro después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. —Cuánto más lo pienso la escena ocurre frente a mí. John, ¿No lo entiendes? — _Por supuesto que lo hacía._ —No lo pude eliminar y se vuelve real. _Real._

John lo encuentra evadiendo su mirada. —Sherlock.

—Te puedo confundir con él. No me malentiendas, son muy diferentes, pero-

John dejó de escucharlo.

* * *

Camina lentamente, pasos largos y elegantes. Su alta figura se pierde entre la multitud, ocultando su rubia cabellera bajo un gorro de lana, combinado extrañamente con la formalidad de sus vestimentas. El otoño provoca que las hojas caigan en un color marrón y naranja; convirtiendo las calles y el parque de la ciudad en algo más humano. El hombre se desprende del despreocupado gorro que cubría sus rojas orejas.

Tiene frío.

La punta de su nariz y de sus orejas se encuentran enrojecidas mientras el hombre frota sus manos de vez en cuando y mira su reloj. Pareciera que está esperando a alguien, pues ha estado desde hace diez minutos en ese lugar, alternando su mirada de vez en cuando a las calles y a su reloj.

Sherlock de pronto siente la extraña sensación de querer ser él la persona que Víctor está esperando desde hace quince minutos. No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, y preferiblemente quiere evitar esa sensación.

La vocecilla de Mycroft le dice que no puede, y él sólo lo ignora. Está ahí por una respuesta.

No es hasta que han pasado treinta y cinco minutos -cuando ya comienza a anochecer y la calle a ser poco transitada- en que decide acercarse disimuladamente al rubio. Aunque parece abordarlo de la nada, por la manera en que Trevor se ve atrapado entre la muralla de aquella tienda y él mismo. —¡Demonios! — exclama el de su misma estatura. —Sherlock, de no ser porque te reconocí te hubiera golpeado.

Apenas había notado que Víctor tenía alzado su puño cerca de su rostro y su otra mano tironeaba sus solapas. —Víctor. — sus labios saborearon sin su consentimiento el nombre del mencionado.

—Joder. — Trevor relaja su agarre y aleja al moreno lentamente. Víctor nuevamente está sonriendo y algo ocurre en el pecho de Sherlock cuando lo ve sonreír de esa forma. —Sherlock, ¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Así, cómo?

—Tan, no sé. Apareces de la nada y eres fantástico, extraño. Pero es bueno. — Sherlock no lo entiende y Víctor parece leer su confusión, porque suelta una risa nerviosa antes de decir: —En serio, es bueno.

—¿Por qué sería bueno?

El rubio lo observa sin asco y con simpleza. —¿Por qué sería malo?

Sus propios ojos brillan ante la escueta y cliché respuesta. Pero es ahí, es justamente en ese instante en que no desea comprenderlo y cede el control por primera vez a su cuerpo; a los impulsos. Lo demandante de su personalidad se hace presente en su postura y en su tono de voz. No sabe hacerlo, no sabe hablar, no sabe relacionarse. No sabe querer, no sabe entregar. Así que lo intenta, lo emite, lo dice y lo demanda: —Ven conmigo.

Lo quiere para siempre y completo. Es _fascinante, nuevo y verdadero._ Cree que por primera vez en su existencia puede tener algo bueno en su vida; algo que haga _bien._

 _¿Esto está bien?_

Víctor parece no comprender la magnitud de sus palabras, porque contesta un alegre: —Está bien, de todos modos, estaba esperando a alguien, pero no se apareció. ¿Dónde vamos?

Él tiene que contestarle que van a su casa, que quiere escucharlo y que quiere tenerlo cerca, que lo conoce, pero debe tenerlo con él. Que no es una visita, es una estadía. Que Mycroft en esos instantes le está diciendo que es una mala idea y que Víctor está mintiendo, que no debe hacerlo porque puede terminar mal y que ya no es un niño pequeño. Tiene prohibido involucrarse con los demás y él lo está intentando con el rubio que lo observa amablemente.

De hecho, debería molestarle esa aburrida historia y esa carismática mirada. Pero no lo hace. Sólo hay un extraño picor en sus manos. —A mi departamento.

—Oh, vaya. Pensé que eras más comunicativo. — hace una pausa, divertido. —Pero está bien.

Sherlock lo queda observando fijamente. Hay algo que le perturba. Hay algo que no cuadra, y hay algo que está siendo insoportable.

Decide ignorar todo cuando empiezan a caminar por las calles. El rubio está parloteando animadamente, pero Sherlock apenas le presta atención debido al picor que es totalmente molesto. Bufa por lo bajo, y es entonces cuando su mano enguantada agarra del brazo a Víctor. Extrañamente está ejerciendo fuerza, y el picor se calma. Algo se apodera de sus extremidades, aunque no haya horror en la expresión ajena. Siente _satisfacción._

Trevor está hablando, pero no se oye.

Él está ocupado descifrando algo en su mente, hasta que después de mucho tiempo Trevor alza su voz: —Creo que deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí, Sherlock.

No escucha más, porque el otro logra zafarse y él simplemente siente la perdición en sus manos y en él mismo. _Carajo_ , ya sabía que era mala persona y un bicho raro. Pero no un psicópata que estampa la cabeza de un hombre contra una muralla de las calles para que no se aleje.

 _Para que no se aleje._ _Para que no se aleje. No se aleje, no se aleje._

Porque cuando cae inconsciente él lo carga cautelosamente hasta el 221B, sin detenerse a escuchar las voces que se aglomeran en su cabeza y a él mismo perdiendo su esencia.

Sherlock jamás haría eso. _¿No?_

Mycroft se lo ha dicho toda su vida.

* * *

John relamió sus labios, mientras sus manos acomodaban su ropa ultrajada, mojada y pegajosa. —Estoy lanzando toda mi vida a la mierda, todo lo que no tenía y lo que obtuve por pequeño que fuera, es tuyo. Todo es tuyo. Tienes que entender, que en estos momentos no voy a dejarte. — relamió sus labios. _Porque ya no puedo._ —Incluso si lo deseara, no podría. Lo he intentado muchas veces. Demonios, no me lo permitirías.

El pelinegro ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada. —¿Qué harías si lo intentara? — inquirió desanimado, ganándose la atención del de ojos camaleónicos. Una frialdad bastante conocida se instauró en aquel pálido rostro afilado. La respuesta era obvia. John ya sabía la respuesta, siempre la había tenido frente a sus narices. Ni siquiera tuvo que escucharlo para saberlo; porque había ocurrido, porque volvería a ocurrir.

—Ya lo sabes.

Él no pudo contrarrestarlo. Frunció su ceño con el temor y el gusto de haberlo sabido. Eran múltiples las variables que culminarían en una sola cosa: él saldría malherido. De alguna u otra manera, física o psicológicamente. De ambas formas, ya estaba jodido. John intentó sostenerle la mirada a Sherlock.

En ella no encontró nada.

—Yo me encargaré de ti y de todo, John. — dijo Sherlock, una de sus manos restregando su cabello rizado. —Sólo tienes que dejarla ir.

Una punzada atravesó el pecho del rubio. —Ya la dejé ir.

Ambos sabían que aquello no era verdad. John cerró su boca abruptamente, frunciendo su entrecejo con vehemencia. —Ya la dejé ir, Sherlock. — reiteró amargamente, revelando el resentimiento que le llevaba abandonarla. —Sabes que yo no puedo hacer más que esto, no puedo. No es un cuento, Sherlock. ¿Qué pasará con mis pertenencias? _Ella, Lestr-…_ Molly, Mike. _Y-yo…_

—Debes destruirlo todo.

El peso recae en él, junto a los recuerdos y a las experiencias. Debía desgarrar una parte de él; en una definitiva, en un punto final. John inhala profundamente, negándose a perder cada recuerdo y vestigio que quede de ella.

—¿No volveré a verla?

Hay un silencio. La voz de Sherlock que sonaba asustada se vuelve tajante: —No.

Sin embargo, John no sabe que es lo más que duele. Tiene que despedirse sin dar realmente un adiós. Sus labios hacen una mueca extraña, negándose a lo rotundo y a lo llano. Su ceño se encuentra fruncido. —No volveré a verla.

Había vendido su alma.

Y aunque debería haberlo previsto, es difícil renunciar a alguien. Es difícil olvidar y ceder. Simplemente no es algo que puede soportar.

Él se derrumba, porque todo lo poco que ha construido con los años, se va a ir con ella. John cubrió su rostro con su izquierda, hastiado y cansado. Esperando las malas palabras de Sherlock que no le dan consuelo. —No debe ser tan difícil, tú no la amas ni quieres. Ella tampoco te quiso, John.

No se hacen esperar. Sabía que iban a aparecerse. _Siempre lo hacen._ —¿Q-qué crees que estás diciendo? — susurró más para sí mismo que para el moreno.

—Nunca la amaste realmente y ella a ti tampoco. Según tú, todos te creían basura, ¿Por qué ella sería la excepción?

 _No sabes nada, Sherlock. No sabes ni una mierda._

—No, Sherlock, eso no es verdad.

Enterró aún más su rostro en su mano.

—Ambos sabemos que la utilizaste. — el menor hizo una pausa. — Pero tranquilo, me tienes a mí. No llores por ella, _no lo hagas._

 _Oh, nuevamente lo estaba manipulando._

Pero John decidió creerle.

—Creo que deberíamos seguir con la historia.

* * *

Porque duele adentro, porque quema y porque es magnífico. Ha arrastrado su cuerpo cerca de una hora hasta el departamento, incluso se lo ha presentado a la Señora Hudson.

Y aun así, no sabe que más hacer. Víctor aún no despierta, mientras se encuentra sentado en el sillón, con aquellas esposas en sus muñecas que tomó prestado del nuevo detective inspector del que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. _Lestrade, la puta de su hermano._ Es el único indicio que tiene de él.

Las horas pasan, y él se mantiene observándolo dormitar. De vez en cuando revisa su respiración para asegurarse de que está bien, otras veces sólo se asegura de que las esposas se encuentren bien puestas para evitar que escape. Además, se ha dado el tiempo de asegurarse de que estuviese cómodamente recostado en uno de sus sillones.

Aunque su departamento esté hecho un desastre, él se ha esmerado en que parezca lo contrario. Incluso ha ocultado sus drogas.

Su mente no ha parado de trabajar desde que volvió a _casa._ Ha inspeccionado al hombre en cada rincón de su expediente y sus ropas, sin encontrarse con algo que ya no sabía. Pero está la sensación de que siempre hay algo ahí, que se le escapa y se le escurre. Y lo necesita despierto para descubrir qué es o para simplemente, no sentirse tan solo en esa realidad ni en su palacio mental. Necesita su recuerdo y sus gestos; _necesita_ _de todo, aunque no haya necesidad._

No es hasta pasada la medianoche cuando Víctor despierta. Algo le ocurre, aunque lo más lógico sea la desorientación; existe algo en esa mirada verdosa cuando se posa en la suya. Algo que no había visto en él. —¿Qué pasa? — pregunta ante esa reacción tan poco convencional. No había pánico ni exaltación, que era lo más sensato dada la situación que poco a poco lo consumiría hasta a él. Pronto sería un martirio para ambos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sherlock? — le dice, sin el ánimo que había conocido en Trevor. —¿Por qué me tienes de esta manera?

—¿Está mal?

—Tienes que dejarme ir. — _No._ —No puedes tenerme de esta manera aquí. No puedes, Sherlock. ¡NO PUEDES!

Sí pudo, durante tres semanas, pudo.

* * *

—¿T-tres semanas?

Sherlock asintió, mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabellera negra.

* * *

Es el silencio del lugar, es el silencio de la calle e inexplicablemente, del día. No existe ademanes de que todo esté bien. Hay huellas en los escalones y la puerta se encuentra semiabierta. Ni siquiera se encuentra su casera cuando ingresa silenciosamente en el lugar. Alguien estuvo en el 221B de Baker Street.

—¿Quién pudo haber entrado, pequeño hermanito? — dice el Mycroft de su mente, y él rueda los ojos porque necesita concentración. Desliza sus dedos enguantados por el tapiz de las paredes, antes de sacudir un polvo. La madera del suelo y los rasguños imperceptibles. Nadie había entrado.

Es entonces cuando los engranajes de su mente funcionan perfectamente y corre hacia su propio departamento. La puerta es azotada por la fuerza que opuso para abrirla. El lugar está hecho un completo desastre. Los libros de la estantería se encuentran desperdigados por el suelo. Hay papeles revoloteando por todo el lugar. Él apenas se inmuta por sus pertenencias rotas. Sherlock sólo se limita a correr hacia la habitación de Víctor.

Él ya no está.

Víctor ha desaparecido.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro derecho. —Lo sabías. — musita Mycroft. Sherlock hace que se esfume antes de que todo se vuelva negro y él no recuerde más que cayendo o sucumbiendo a una oscuridad sin memorias.

Es su penúltimo recuerdo antes de que la realidad vuelva a golpearlo sin piedad.

* * *

John humectó sus labios antes de posar sus manos alrededor del menor. —Sherlock. — murmuró, acunando al hombre en el hueco de su cuello y pecho. —Sherlock. — insiste con aspereza y con un extraño cariño. — _Todo estará bien._

Repite sus palabras. — _Sssh, todo estará bien._

Aunque en realidad, no sea así.

* * *

Se extiende por el suelo, cubre sus zapatos y sus manos. No existe tal razón, no hay fundamentos. Pestañea y despierta. De pronto, se encuentra ahí, sin saberlo, sin recordarlo. El color se expande por la madera, y por la alfombra. La tiñe, al igual que la suela de sus zapatos. Eleva sus manos para comprender si se encuentran igual de sucias que su alrededor; y encuentra que están envueltas en el vino, carmín, rojo vivo.

Rojo sangre.

No hay razón, no hay por qué.

No voltea porque piensa que será peor, no voltea porque no sabe que va a encontrar. Algo le dice que no lo haga, pero necesita la información. Sus orbes primero procesan el lugar en el que se encuentra, la habitación está ligeramente iluminada por la luz del día que se deja entrever por las cortinas de la habitación. Son de un verde, _un verde musgo._

Inhala y exhala profundamente, resistiéndose a dar el vistazo final. Está en una sala de estar. Jamás la reconocería.

Hay marcos de fotos en una estantería. Sin embargo, las pasa por alto porque no se atreve a verlas o siquiera a fijarse en ellas. Hay algo que va a encontrar y lo sabe. De pronto ya no es negro, es gris y verde, y beige.

Hay café, hay un muy imperceptible amarillo. Pero sobre todo hay un rojo, un rojo vivo; un rojo sangre. Carmesí, vino. _Rojo._ Cubre la instancia, y lo cubre a él. La tela de sus pantalones negros no se ve afectada. Hay un mal olor, uno muy conocido. Eleva sus manos para inspirar quedamente. Es el olor a coagulo, a sangre secándose. Un olor agudo.

Un olor que se está haciendo más fuerte.

Hay un breve susurro de la ciudad afuera, se escucha a través de las paredes, los muebles y las cortinas.

El final aún se encuentra tras su espalda. Sherlock intenta respirar, calmándose y convenciéndose de que lo que parece ser una simple pesadilla. Aunque él no suela soñar. Inspira una vez más, volteándose ligeramente. Hay una silla tirada en un extremo de la habitación. Hay una soga colgando del techo, precisamente desde lo que pareciera ser un pequeño candelabro.

No hay ningún cuerpo, no existe ninguna pista. No hay ninguna persona colgando de aquella soga, no hay ningún supuesto suicidio.

Su respiración se normaliza, las pulsaciones comienzan a volver a su ritmo normal. Ya no hay nada que temer.

Hasta que lo ve. El cuerpo tendido grotescamente por el suelo. Su cuello se encontraba dislocado, mientras los brazos presentaban unas escalofriantes contusiones. Apenas podía divisar su rostro desfigurado, ensangrentado. El cadáver cubría gran parte de los exagerados charcos de sangre. Sus manos y muñecas posicionadas de una forma inverosímil y extraña. Sus piernas claramente rotas quizás debido a una mala caída. Estaba descalzo. Su cuerpo se veía pisoteado cruelmente. Instintivamente Sherlock mira sus propios zapatos, y luego, vuelve a dirigir su mirada al cadáver frente a él.

 _No es verdad._

Sherlock apenas pudo reconocer su cabellera rubia, apenas pudo reconocer el color de sus ojos.

 _No es verdad._

Apenas pudo reconocer a Víctor Trevor muerto frente a él.

Hasta que todo se volvió negro otra vez y ya no recordaba nada.

* * *

Su vista se dirigió hasta el mayor, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban por el artefacto eléctrico que cubría una de sus muñecas. Cruzó sus piernas con impaciencia. Después de unos momentos, su gordo hermano ingresó a la oficina con aquella petulancia que le caracterizaba.

—No sabía que la reina de Inglaterra era así de impuntual. — Sherlock desvió su atención nuevamente hasta el objeto en una de sus manos. Una sonrisa fantasmal se cinceló en su rostro cuando pudo escuchar el suave bufido por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Te extrañé muchísimo, _hermano mío._ — respondió el mayor de los Holmes, con un toque sarcástico mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro. Sherlock se limitó a contestar de inmediato: —¿En serio, gordo? Supongo que las grandes cantidades de azúcar que consumes están afectando a tu salud emocional. Te noto un poco más…— Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos, destilando su dramatismo. — _Dulce._

Hubo un silencio largo, mientras ambos Holmes se observaban fijamente. —¿Ya acabaste? — puntualizó Mycroft, observándole con aquella condescendencia con la que siempre lo había visto. A él precisamente, no le importaba. Sherlock relamió sus labios brevemente, antes de llevar sus manos unidas hasta su rostro. El menor entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente, analizando la situación que había cambiado nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no existía tensión.

—¿Ya acabaste tú? — inquirió el pelinegro, observando las muecas invisibles del hombre de hielo que tenía frente suyo.

Mycroft sólo sonrió. —¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

—John es mío.

Una risa se extendió por el elegante salón. Sherlock se mantuvo impasible frente a la carcajada sin gracia que había soltado su hermano mayor. No esperaba más de él. El gordo siempre se había burlado de esa forma de él, como si fuera el payaso más hilarante del mundo. _Aunque no le importaba._

—El señor Watson no es de tu propiedad, Sherlock. Por si no lo recuerdas, es una persona con libre albedrío. — Mycroft se cruzó de piernas, acomodándose en su lugar, antes de proseguir: —Sospecho que algunas veces no lo recuerdas por la cantidad de alucinógenos que consumes. ¿Tienes la lista?

—Supongo que tú y Lestrade recuerdan tan bien eso. Las personas tienen libre albedrío. Suena muy hipócrita incluso hasta para ti, _hermano mayor._ — Sherlock sacó desde uno de sus bolsillos un papel arrugado que extendió hasta el mayor que lo recibió de inmediato. —Como sea, creo que a ustedes más que nadie se les ha olvidado. Dime, ¿Cómo ha ido la última función de esta obra de marionetas que tienes con nosotros, Mycroft?

—Lo hago todo por ti. —aclaró el aludido. Él ya sabía que era mentira y que estaba desviando el tema. Ya no era un niño pequeño para no darse cuenta de ello. Enarcó una ceja. —John es mío.

Mycroft sonrió. Y Sherlock lo comprendió. Sus ojos brillaron brevemente frente a la revelación. —¿Lo es? — preguntó su hermano mayor. —¿Cómo puede ser tuyo en este teatro de marionetas? Como decidiste llamarlo.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado. —Es una apuesta.

—Estamos jugando con la vida de alguien, Sherlock. ¿No debería molestarte que precisamente sea la de tu amado John Watson?

El menor se levantó rápidamente. —Y lo estoy, pero no es el único. Está la mía, la tuya, Lestrade y… Mary. De todas formas, cuando esté con John, deberás ayudarme.

Mycroft resopló: —Debes saberlo, hermano mío. Si ganas, no es como si fuera a terminar bien. John Watson terminará por dejarte alguna vez. _Tienes un mes._

* * *

—Gané, John…

No podía respirar.

—¿John?

* * *

 _Ola k ase, es tarde ya, oc? Oka, okay._

 _Como les va, yo estoy que mato por la universidad, en serio. No puedo más. Lo bueno es que pronto saldré de vacaciones si es que no doy ningún examen. Así que, eso. (?)_

 _COOOOMO DIJE, no voy a abandonar la historia. jamás, evahn and nevah. (? Aunque tengo un anuncio que dar, redoble de tambores. (?) El próxima capítulo es el último. Sí, lo es, lo siento. Me duele también, pero lo es. APARTE, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE. Este cap tiene muchos saltos de tiempos, que no quiero aclarar porque esa es la idea. Que ustedes mismos puedan encajar todo. (?) -le da flojera- Nah, pero en serio, ese es el chiste. Por eso hay tanto cambio en el tiempo de narración._

 _Como sea, muchas gracias por el apoyo, perdón por el extreme OOC y nos vemos._

 _Algunas veces siento que Sir Arthur se está retorciendo en su tumba por la weá que escribo. xdddddd. Bueno, ojalá estén bien. Sigo viviendo y respirando, mi familia está bien, yo estoy bien. (?_

 _Hermano, cambió demasiado mi modo de escribir, que berga, no. no. no. no._

 ** _Tengo sueño._**

 ** _-Weirdo._**


	21. XXI Photography

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie Sherlock BBC.

 **AU/Johnlock/OoC/ Dark Sherlock/ Possesive Sherlock.**

Enjoy.

* * *

 ** _XXI. Photography._**

* * *

 ** _"_** _La fotografía, como sabemos, no es algo verdadero._

 _Es una ilusión de la realidad con la cual creamos nuestro propio mundo privado_ ** _" —_** _Arnold Newman_

* * *

 ** _04/01/17_**

—Entonces, ¿Eres feliz? — preguntó, observando los detalles de su camiseta. Los ojos de Mary repasaron su nuca, taladrando con insistencia su imagen en la penumbra de la habitación. Siempre había creído que jamás podría _recomponerlo_ totalmente, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? _Ella lo quería de todas formas. Completamente._ Relamió sus labios, deslizando sus dedos por las suaves sábanas en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

Él soltó un suspiro, seguido de una ligera risa. El pecho de la rubia se contrajo por la melodía de la voz de John. —¿A qué viene eso? — preguntó el rubio, volteándose hacia la dirección de su pareja, mostrando aquella ínfima y suave sonrisa que entristecería a cualquiera. Los pliegues de su rostro achinaban sus grandes ojos oceánicos, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban levemente. Mary no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo recostado en aquella cama, observándole con cariño. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse, probablemente otorgándole un tono carmín. Ella frunció sus labios con pesar producto de la calidez que se expandía por su pecho.

Lo amaba.

—¿Lo eres, John? — inquirió Mary, soltando una despreocupada risa, buscando con sus manos llegar al rostro del hombre. Lo único que había querido desde que lo conoció era hacerlo feliz. Producir en él el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, cada vez que él le hablaba o la abrazaba como un niño pequeño. Quería quitar aquella sombra de tristeza y desdicha de sus profundos ojos; quería que por primera vez, se sintiese aceptado por el mundo.

John afianzó su sonrisa, cerrando sus labios para ocultar su dentadura. El silencio se expandió entre ellos y Mary quiso tener la mentira por verdad. —Claro que lo soy, ¿Por qué no lo sería? — la mano de John acarició su rostro con sutileza. Su tacto era frío y suave. —Pensé que el sentimental era yo. — John repasó las facciones de la mujer con las yemas de sus dedos, depositando en las caricias el cariño que sentía por ella. Mary dejó exhalar un corto suspiro, inflando sus mejillas, sacándose la incertidumbre de encima. —Gracias. — musitó el rubio.

—Ya cállate. — responde Mary, provocándole un nuevo atisbo de una risa a John. Ella vuelve a observarle, mientras que él aleja lentamente la mano que acariciaba su rostro para dejarla reposando bajo su cabeza. Su corazón volvió a contraerse. Él la miraba fijamente, sin rehuir de ella, sin escapar. Sabía que ese momento era uno de los pocos en que John parecía tranquilo, _en paz._ De esos momentos que no se repiten y que significan más que una vida cuando puede percibir que en esos dos luceros no existe alguna sombra, ninguna oscuridad. Que las heridas sanan y ya no hay cicatrices adornando su cuerpo y su alma. Es ese momento donde Mary puede ver en los ojos de John un brillo que destella humanidad. Y ella pagaría por tenerlo así, por siempre, entregándole su corazón para que ella lo cuide y lo sane. Es en esos momentos cuando se siente realmente correspondida.

Su cuerpo se gira rápidamente en búsqueda de aquella cámara polaroid que se encuentra en el mueble al lado de su cama. Escuchando la voz de John, su mano termina encontrando el objeto. Su cuerpo se volteó de forma rápida, mientras enfocaba el rostro de su valiente soldado. —¿Qué haces? — preguntó John, siendo silenciado por los gestos de su pareja. Él vuelve a sonreír, dejándose llevar por la mano que acariciaba su rostro, mientras observaba el lente de la cámara. El sonido de la instantánea retumbó en la habitación. Mary sonrió, moviendo la nueva fotografía entre sus dedos. Tomó un bolígrafo que buscó en el mueble para escribir algo y luego, se la enseñó.

—Te quiero así, por siempre. — relamió sus labios, mientras John parpadeaba varias veces confundido —Esto es quién eres. — murmura Mary, entregando la fotografía. Las palabras se entremezclaban en su boca. —Este eres tú, John Watson.

 _Lo que más amo._

John desvió su mirada a la imagen de él mismo que sostenía su izquierda, repasando la letra de la rubia. Su cabeza negó levemente. —No me iré a ninguna parte. — anuncia, entendiendo el miedo tras las acciones de la rubia. Sus labios se mueven para emitir las palabras que ella siempre solía decirle, intercambiando roles. —Mi vida es tuya. — _Porque eres la que me ha rescatado. Porque lo eres todo._

—No, no lo es. — la mujer sonríe otra vez. —Eres libre, John. No le perteneces a nadie. Para mí sólo eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo y que no quiero perder.

Las manos de la mujer acercan su rostro al de ella, entremezclando sus respiraciones. —No me perderás Mary.

* * *

La primera vez es oscuridad, un ósculo del profundo sueño. No existe más que silencio y un prolongado negro que tiñe todo en una inconsciencia; desmembrando la eternidad en un solo momento. El cuerpo se encuentra inerte, carente de viveza y movimiento. No se sabe si podría despertar. Quizás porque el cansancio domina todo su ser para dejarle agotado. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y exhausto como para aferrarse a lo que fuera. Era una lucha que no podía ganar porque estaba cansado. Quería ceder al agotamiento para irse a esa comodidad, a aquella extraña paz que se hallaba en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Era como si estuviese flotando o cayendo de forma lenta, casi imperceptible. Era como un ente incorpóreo, casi etéreo. No sentía sus extremidades aunque algo le decía que sí las tenía. Quizás porque una mitad de él mismo se encontraba despierta, temiendo alejarse de ese algo que estaba más allá del cálido y oscuro hoyo. Un agujero que lo impregnaba de calor mientras más descendía en ese cómodo y familiar abismo.

Era un ser que quería descansar, un ser que estaba listo para rendirse. Una derrota que se le antoja pacífica, como si estuviese destinada a él. Luchar contra aquella marea para ascender sería posiblemente una victoria a la que no le encontraba sentido. Ni siquiera esas voces que había alcanzado a escuchar podrían elevarlo para volver. _¿Volver a dónde?_ Su lugar se hallaba al final, en lo más profundo, en lo más escondido; olvidándose. La caída significaba la pérdida. Ahora era una esencia, extrañamente antes había sido una persona. Con extremidades, miedos, valores, piel y corazón. _Personalidad._

Algo había provocado que dejara de luchar para mantener esa forma. Ya no lo recordaba. No tenía cuerpo para hacerlo, mientras la cima y la pequeña luminiscencia se hacían cada vez más lejanas. No podía recordar casi nada. Apenas tenía forma, ni siquiera podía mirar a alguna parte porque no tenía ojos. Quizás era un brillo, una tonalidad, o era un compuesto de partículas desintegrándose en aquel descenso al inminente final.

Porque sí, era el final. El término de algo.

Sólo quedaba su consciencia, algo de él. Ya no tenía forma. Era una vaga imaginación que pronto se apagaría. Si supiese lo que estaba sucediendo podría anticipar lo que vendría a continuación. _La aceptación._ En algún punto podría entender qué lo llevó a ese sueño, al final. No podría volver, aunque él no quisiese. Estaba bien aceptando el desenlace de su historia. Estaba bien dejarse llevar al más allá.

A menos que tuviese algo pendiente, aunque no fuese de aquella forma. Una última mirada, a pesar de que ya no era nada. Una cantidad de imágenes comenzaron a entremezclarse, un claro destello de la parte de una vida. El vistazo final. Ni siquiera sabía la razón de la aparición de esas personas en su cabeza. Había una niña pequeña, riendo, soltando carcajadas que se le hacían familiar. Una infante rebosando alegría, en brazos de un hombre. Quizás ese cuerpo fue de él, quizás esa niña era su hija. _¿Cómo se llamaba?_ No lo recordaba. Las personas se amontonan, seguida una de otras, hasta que llega a un último momento. Hay un hombre, tiene el cabello rubio. Lo está observando, pero en realidad no lo mira a él. Esa mirada ajena lo está traspasando. La imagen se centra en otra persona. De cabello rizado y negro.

Después, el sonido se hace presente. Existen gritos, desespero en el rostro del rubio.

Lo recuerda. Lo recuerda todo.

Los golpes cayendo en su rostro, el desenfrenado latir de su corazón, el dolor agazapado en su cuerpo. La expresión del rubio. El dolor en su cabeza, y él entregándose a la inconciencia. La sangre, el dolor, John. Estaba muriendo.

 _Estaba muriendo._

 _John._

La oscuridad era la muerte y las imágenes su última oportunidad. Él tuvo vida, tuvo un cuerpo. Tenía una hija, tenía un amigo. Era una persona.

Se llamaba Gregory Lestrade.

Tenía personas a las qué cuidar, _personas que lo necesitaban._ Su hija. _Su hija._

La respiración se hace errática, y de pronto tiene cuerpo. Está ascendiendo rápidamente, pero se está ahogando. Algo más lo atrae hacia abajo, pero el ascenso es súbito y le quita el aliento.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, mientras su ritmo cardíaco se tornaba violento. El brillo de la luz y la realidad golpearon su rostro sin compasión, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, en un intento de acostumbrarse a la luz, a lo blanco, a el brillo, al retorno de la vida. Sus ojos repasaron la habitación en la que estaba, mientras el sonido de las máquinas a un lado suyo le anunciaba que estaba conectado a ellas. Intentó mover sus brazos y sus piernas, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Greg?

Escuchó su voz, lenta y confusa y él rápidamente la buscó con su perdida mirada. Su boca se hallaba seca para contestarle, por lo que aceptó gustoso el vaso de agua que le estaban entregando. Bebió el líquido desesperado, mientras la fémina llamaba insistentemente a la enferma con un botón. Una vez que el vaso estuvo vacío, pudo articular una sola palabra, una pregunta, un nombre que rondaba su mente.

—¿John?

Su último recuerdo se reproduce en su cabeza como una escena de película. Los golpes en su rostro y en su cuerpo, llevándolo al sueño profundo del que acababa de despertar. —¿Y John? — inquiere aún más desesperado. Mary se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su camilla. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada frente a su insistencia. Algo andaba mal, algo había sucedido. —Por favor, Mary, ¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Por favor! — Gritó, sintiéndose culpable al hacerlo. Sin embargo, no podía controlarse. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba sucediendo para orientarse. La rubia no le contestó, y hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por la llegada de la enfermera. Esta comenzó a examinarlo, mientras su atención se encontraba centrada en la figura menuda de la rubia a un lado suyo. La voz de la enfermera se hizo confusa, mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

No supo cuánto había pasado hasta que la enfermera abandonó la silenciosa habitación. Los ojos de Mary al fin se encontraron con los suyos, transmitiendo con ellos la irrevocable verdad; el miedo de lo que más temía. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente, expulsando un quejido de dolor. Y fue entonces que lo intentó una vez más; una última vez.

—¿Y John?

El rostro de Mary comenzó a desfigurarse, rompiendo en impotentes lágrimas que descendieron de sus enrojecidas mejillas, balbuceando palabras sin sentido. Ella niega con su cabeza varias veces y algo muere en él mientras intenta mantenerle la destrozada mirada que le indicaba una sola cosa. Su corazón comenzó a bombear desenfrenadamente frente a la muda verdad que le declaraba la rubia con la expresión de su rostro y la negación de su cabeza.

* * *

Jamás lo admitiría, jamás podría aceptarlo.

Cada vez que lo acunaba cuando se rompía a llorar o cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que lo observaba jugando en solitario. _Cada vez que lo observaba ser rechazado._

Fueron aquellos momentos lo que crearon en él un sentimiento que le conmovía en el interior y derretía las barreras de hielo que había formado para el resto del mundo. Jamás lo admitiría, y jamás _él le creería._ Aquel genuino sentimiento que le obligaba estar al pendiente de su pequeño hermano menor. Aquella sensación de querer protegerle de las atrocidades del mundo que su excéntrica personalidad lo llevaba a estar expuesto a las personas. Personas, gente, hombres, mujeres y niños que le podrían hacer daño.

Un sentimiento al que el mundo denominaba como _cariño_ y que el hombre de hielo, Mycroft Holmes, jamás podría llegar a sentir. Y eso estaba bien, mientras así pudiese cuidar de su hermano. _Su responsabilidad._ Sherlock era _su responsabilidad. Su pequeño hermano._ Y él haría lo que fuera para que estuviese bien, estable, _protegido._

Por eso siempre lo había aislado desde pequeño, porque el mundo podía destruirlo. El contacto con los demás sería su sentencia final, los demás lo juzgarían y lo rechazarían. Y Mycroft no podía volver a ver en la expresión del menor aquella desolación e inocente tristeza en su pequeño y aniñado rostro. _Aquella felicidad siendo arrebatada._ No podía volver a verlo en aquel estado, no quería que su pecho volviese a doler por verlo de aquella manera. Que Sherlock terminara odiándolo sólo era una pequeña consecuencia extra de sus esfuerzos, y que no le importaba con tal de que estuviese bien.

Alejarlo del mundo sería lo mejor para el mismo Sherlock. Y si bien había cometido varios errores durante toda su vida, el peor de ellos fue no haberse dado cuenta que él mismo había destruido a Sherlock a base de duras palabras que lo llevarían por un peor camino.

La culpa le carcomía el alma cuando veía la retorcida sonrisa que cincelaba el tupido rostro de Sherlock. La fría mirada, la escueta expresión de su rictus.

Había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, Pero, ¿Quién podría recriminárselo? Lo único que quería era cuidar a su familia. Era un hombre manipulador que se movía en base de la preocupación para defender a los suyos, a su propia sangre. Porque, aunque lo negara infinidad de veces; le importaba. Tanto, que estaría dispuesto a convertirse en un monstruo ante los demás. Tanto, que manipularía la vida de los otros con tal de proteger a Sherlock.

Tanto, que estaría dispuesto con jugar con la propia mente de su hermano menor con el único propósito de alejarlo del peligro que era él mismo. Porque Mycroft había criado a una amenaza, un pequeño y devastador peligro.

Mentiría por él, lo aislaría de sí mismo.

—Víctor escapó de ti, hermano mío. — soltó sus crueles palabras, con la intención de revolver sus ideas —¿Por qué crees que John no haría lo mismo? Ha huido varias veces de ti y lo volverá a hacer. Ambos lo sabemos, porque sus palabras y acciones se contradicen. Se va a ir, Sherlock. — repasó su lengua por sus labios resecos, sosteniendo el celular con su diestra, mientras al otro lado de la línea su hermano se mantenía en silencio. —Se va a ir, como todos lo han hecho. No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Él te va a dejar.

Y colgó, dejando el dispositivo móvil en su escritorio, antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos, restregando sus palmas contra sí.

 _Perdón, hermano mío. Perdón._

* * *

Su sonrisa se expandió con reticencia, enseñando su blanca dentadura. Sus dedos tamborilearon por sobre la madera de la puerta, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con vergüenza. Sus ojos repasaron la figura ajena, sin saber qué realmente decir. Sin embargo, en una acción nerviosa, permitió que la muchacha ingresara al departamento. Entonces, en un intercambio mudo de miradas, ella la invitó a servirse una taza de té. Sus temblorosas manos buscaron por la alacena una antigua taza y un par de platos, mientras que con sus ojos inspeccionaba el lugar dónde había dejado unas galletas recién horneadas.

—Mi nombre es Mary.

La voz de la muchacha la atrajo y ella se giró para observarla. No pudo hacer más que fruncir sus cejas con pesadumbre, viendo como el dolor endurecía las facciones de la rubia. —Lo sé, querida. Llámame Mrs. Hudson, o como quieras. — La tetera sonó y ella la tomó para verter agua en la taza frente a Mary. —Lo siento tanto. — murmuró con una vergüenza que no le permitía mirar fijamente el rostro ajeno. _Le pesaba el corazón._ —Lo siento mucho, querida.

—No hay problema, no se preocupe.

Sin embargo, ella quiso confesarle todo. Quería mostrarle la otra cara de la moneda, quería compartir la otra realidad de la que probablemente Mary no sabía. Pero algo se lo impedía, y eso era el tormento que se veía a través de la mirada femenina. Terminó por sentarse frente a la rubia, mientras le ofrecía un par de galletas que había recién cocinado antes de su llegada. La joven aceptó de forma estoica su ofrecimiento, cuando ella alejaba de la mesa el periódico que publicaba un suicidio desde el Bart's.

—Era un buen hombre. — comentó la Señora Hudson, mientras Mary dejaba de comer, tensa, observando cómo la mujer mayor escondía el periódico de aquel día. La señora le devolvió la mirada y, sin embargo, la rubia entendió inmediatamente a quién se refería, limitándose a asentir ante el comentario ajeno. Dejó la galleta a medio comer y una imperceptible sonrisa se cinceló en ella. El cariño que transmitió con sus palabras provocó en la mujer mayor la inexorable aparición de unas auténticas lágrimas, dejándola con el peor de los dolores.

—Lo era.

* * *

Quizás tuviese razón, quizás sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Todo había cambiado, y él ni siquiera reía como en antaño, aquella simpática expresión que le gustaba. _Quizás Mycroft tuviese razón._ De otra forma, ¿Cómo explicaría aquel cambio en su mirada vacía? Cada vez más eran las veces en que lo encontraba observando la puerta, aquella que podría atravesar para dejarlo. _Justo como Víctor._

Aunque John fuese diferente, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no terminaría por dejarlo? Él mismo sabía que las palabras eran simples menciones abstractas, que quizás no podían ser verdaderas. Que podían romperse, y que simplemente, no se podían cumplir. No eran nada más. _Algo sin valor, algo que no se puede tantear._ Tomó la jeringuilla usada entre sus finos y largos dedos, observándola con atención. La habitación daba pequeñas vueltas, mientras el pelinegro intentaba concentrarse. La solución había sido mayor al 7%. ¿Qué tan drogado debía estar para olvidar las palabras de su hermano mayor?

Por más que quisiera verlas como un ridículo acto por manipularle, una parte de él no podía evitar el dudar, el cuestionarse.

John era un ser humano, un ser vivo que no podía vivir encerrado, y, por instinto a la naturaleza, querría escapar. Era lógico. Pero él no podía permitirlo, era suyo. No quería estar solo. Necesitaba a John porque era su droga, no podía permitirle el alejarse.

 _No podía._

Envolvió sus rizos con sus manos, intentando serenar el bullicio de sus pensamientos. Pero algo incontrolable estaba a punto de desatarse. John quería huir, irse, alejarse de él. Quería irse, porque era un monstruo. La misma razón que atraía tanto a John era la misma por la que el rubio podría alejarse.

De cualquier forma, Sherlock siempre lo había sabido.

—Te va a dejar, Sherlock. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. — la voz del Mycroft de su imaginación se hizo presente y sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, perdido. Mycroft tenía razón. Tironeó de sus cabellos. Mycroft tenía toda la razón, siempre la tenía.

Unos pasos se escucharon por la instancia, hasta que sus grandes ojos teñidos de un oscuro y profundo azul se topan con la figura encorvada y agazapada de Sherlock al medio de la elegante alfombra. La mirada de John vaga por el lugar, viendo como una jeringuilla se hallaba tirada a los pies del pelinegro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de la misma forma que la rabia contenida de verlo así hacía aparición. Intentó aproximarse con sigilo. —¿Cuánto fue esta vez? ¡Joder!

Sin embargo detiene su caminata cuando la fría y difusa mirada de Sherlock se posa sobre él, helándole la sangre. _Lo atravesaba._ Se mantuvo un silencio prolongado, y John observó con atención _aquella mirada._

 _Aquella única y bella mirada que jamás había visto en él._

—¿Sherlock?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

La mujer no responde de inmediato, observando lo que sostenían sus manos. Relame sus labios, antes de murmurar: —Tres años.

El hombre mueve su lápiz sobre aquella libreta, anotando cosas de las que Mary desconoce y poco le importa. Su voz había sonado más serena de lo normal en aquella sesión. Su vista se elevó hasta el castaño, esperando por otra pregunta. —¿Nunca lo encontraron? — inquirió él y Mary tuvo el impulso de golpearlo ante su tono de voz despreocupado.

—No.

—Respecto al suicidio de Sherlock Holmes también hace tres años, ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

Mary se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar a él. Decidió ignorarlo, dibujando en ella una mueca burlona y recelosa. —¿Sabe qué es lo único que me quedó de John? — preguntó, desviando su mirada a la fotografía que amaba tanto. —Esto. Sólo tengo esto. — remarcó, con la voz quebrándosele un poco. —Sólo me quedó esta fotografía del hombre que amaba. Sólo una prueba de que me quiso, una sola puta foto antes de abandonarme, antes de que se fuera, antes de que no me eligiera. — respiró hondo. —Pero no lo culpo.

Observó su letra grabada en aquel papel, mientras las lágrimas caían. —Porque fue su decisión.

Sus dedos repasaron la frase una última vez: _"John Watson, con amor, Mary"_

* * *

 _Si, ya sé. Mierda de final y abierto, más encima. Tenía que acabar la historia por respeto a las pocas personas que lo leen. Además, ya no tengo cabeza para continuarla o para darle su merecido final. Lo intenté, en serio. Bueno, esto es todo. La foto que hace alusión Mary es la misma imagen de la historia. Los pedazos de esta última parte dan saltos en el tiempo que quiero dejarlos en el misterio, para que unan los cabos sueltos en su cabeza y puedan darse cuenta realmente del final y de lo que era la trama. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leerla, sobretodo a la fiel lectora One Dark Love, en serio, sin ti no hubiera tenido los ánimos para continuar. **¡Muchas gracias!** Tengo otros proyectos, pero estoy teniendo una "crisis de escritor" que no me permite escribir como se debe y por eso lamento este final con el que no quedarán conformes. Pero gracias a toda esta historia, me di cuenta que puedo escribir algo más complicado y elaborado. He aprendido bastante durante estos ¿Seis meses? ¿Siete? En los que he escrito este fic que sin duda amo con cada una de sus fallas. Más que mal, es mi primer fic largo._

Pronto se viene un WinterIron, por si las moscas.

 **Gracias por todo,** se despide atentamente:

 ** _Lyrock._**


End file.
